Crueles Intenciones
by zape
Summary: Riruka y Ulquiorra, manipuladores natos y hermanastros, deciden hacer la apuesta más importante de su vida; apuesta cuyo objeto principal será Orihime, la chica más pura, virtuosa y casta de todo el instituto. ¿Quién ganará? Varias parejas
1. Aburrimiento

_Los personajes originales pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia está basada en la novela/película "Las amistades peligrosas" y la película "Crueles intenciones"_

**Capítulo 1: Aburrimiento**

- Bueno, creo que por hoy podemos dejarlo aquí. Te veo bastante mejor, Ulquiorra. Me alegro- dijo el psicólogo, firmando un documento y levantándose, para despedir a su paciente.

- En realidad, ha sido gracias a usted. Muchas gracias por todo- contestó el joven, devolviéndole el saludo al doctor- Estaba preguntándome cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir viniendo.

- Es difícil saberlo, Ulquiorra. Hemos avanzando mucho y estás francamente bien, pero aún hay aspectos de tu situación personal que me gustaría analizar.

- De acuerdo. De todos modos, he puesto toda mi confianza en usted y no me ha fallado, así que seguiré viniendo cuanto haga falta. Gracias de nuevo; sin usted, no habría podido conseguirlo.

- Dátelas a ti mismo, Ulquiorra.

El chico llevaba un tiempo yendo a aquella consulta y el psicólogo estaba encantado con ello; estaba claro que el chico tenía problemas y le alegraba poder ayudarle a solucionarlos, pero, además, aquel paciente era el gran Ulquiorra Cifer, un chico perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de todo Japón y eso, obviamente, repercutía para bien en su propia reputación; desde que había corrido la voz de que ese chico acudía a su consulta, el número de pacientes había aumentado increíblemente e incluso el psicólogo había llegado a escribir un libro de auto-ayuda, de gran éxito. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, aquel joven de ojos verdes le había aportado un increíble renombre.

El joven salió de la consulta, después de haberle dado las gracias, con la misma expresión impasible con la que había entrado. No era muy dado a expresar lo que sentía y muchos dudaban de que incluso tuviera sentimientos, pues, quienes le conocían, aseguraban que era alguien frío y calculador, aunque muy bien educado. El psicólogo sabía perfectamente que aún no había llegado al corazón de los problemas que pudiera tener, pero tampoco tenía ninguna prisa por hacerlo; al fin y al cabo, cuanto más tiempo estuviera como paciente suyo, más ingresos le aportaría.

El médico miró por el enorme cristal de su consulta, fijándose bien en el chico que acababa de salir de ella y que caminaba por la calle, unos pisos más abajo. Indudablemente, ese joven sería su mina de oro particular. Justo cuando el médico empezó a regocijarse de su situación, su asistente irrumpió en su despacho, sin previo aviso.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

- Tiene que venir a ver esto- ordenó el secretario, totalmente serio y pálido.

Sintiendo la gravedad de todo aquello, el psicólogo siguió a su ayudante y le condujo hasta el televisor que había en el apartamento. Al ver la gran noticia, el médico se quedó sin palabras: su foto salía en las noticias, así como su nombre, acompañando bastantes fotos suyas, en una actitud bastante explícita e ilegal con menores de edad, en hoteles. Justo cuando el psicólogo sintió que le sobrevenían las ganas de vomitar, la reportera dio paso al fotógrafo autor de las imágenes.

- Me contrató alguien anónimo. Nunca le he visto- se explicó- pero, cuando las hice, me volvió a llamar y me dio las gracias una y otra vez por haber puesto su confianza en mí y no haberle fallado. Me dijo que, sin mí, no habría podido conseguirlo.

"Puesto su confianza en mí". "No haberle fallado". "Sin mí no habría podido conseguirlo". Instintivamente, el psicólogo se dirigió a la ventana, que empezó a golpear con fuerza, gritando como un poseso, mientras clavaba la vista en el chico que había unos pisos más abajo, de ojos verde intenso, apoyado en una farola, con total tranquilidad. Después de quedarse unos segundos mirando al médico, sin mostrar ninguna sensación, se puso las gafas de sol y se marchó del lugar.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No puedo creer que no te quedaras para ver qué cara de imbécil se le quedaba, Ulquiorra! ¡Yo le hubiese sacado hasta una foto!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación, Riruka? Y haz el favor de ponerte algo de ropa decente.

- ¿Por qué? Ni que nunca me hubieras visto en lencería…- comentó la pelirrosa, guiñándole un ojo.

Ulquiorra suspiró, sabiendo de antemano que no debía de hacer caso a sus provocaciones, aunque Riruka Dokugami supiera perfectamente lo que hacía. Esa chica era su hermanastra, aunque poco le importaba estar emparentados. En realidad, no había nada en el mundo que le importara, excepto ella misma y lo único que la motivaba era manipular, destruir, regocijarse en sus logros y seguir aparentando ser la estudiante modélica, perfecta y virtuosa que todos creían que era. El padre de Riruka y la madre de Ulquiorra se conocieron durante un viaje en Alemania y se casaron al poco tiempo. Por desgracia, apenas pasaban tiempo en casa (por sus respectivos amantes y negocios), así que Ulquiorra tuvo que aprender solo a manejar a Riruka.

- Bueno, tengo que admitir que, esta vez, he perdido yo- comentó la chica, alegremente- ¿Qué nos habíamos apostado a que ese psicólogo de mierda caía en desgracia?- preguntó a su hermano, acercándose seductoramente a él.

- Tu coche- contestó el chico, tratando de quitársela de encima.

- Oh, venga ya, Ulquiorra. Lo dije de broma… No pensé que fueses capaz de conseguirlo, la verdad.

- Pero lo he hecho, así que dame las llaves.

- Está bieeen…- se quejó la chica, acercándose a su bolso, cogiendo las llaves y volviendo a sentarse sobre su regazo- Aquí… tienes- le dijo, poniéndoselas en la entrepierna. Ulquiorra la miró por un momento a los ojos, antes de quitarle las llaves de esa zona.

- Eres repugnante- la insultó.

- No tanto como tú. ¿Quién iba a pensar que serías capaz de destruir la carrera de uno de los psicólogos más reputados de Tokio, mientras yo estuviera de viaje?

- Ese hombre era un depravado y un pederasta- aclaró él, poniéndose de pie- Su reputación ha caído por sí sola; yo sólo he estado en el momento preciso, en el lugar indicado.

- Ya, claro. ¿No me digas que te has enternecido al ver las fotos de todas esas chicas?

- Esas chicas estaban tan enfermas como él, por hacer esas cosas. Todo el mundo está enfermo y me repugna. La gente nace, vive y muere y no entiendo por qué las personas llegan a hacer esas cosas.

- Cuanto más te oigo hablar, más asexuado me pareces. ¿Alguna vez has estado con alguna chica? Si no tienes experiencia, yo podría enseñarte, ¿sabes?- comentó su hermanastra, guiñándole el ojo.

- Y cuanto más te oigo hablar a ti, más asco me das. Haz el favor de marcharte de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Está bien- se quejó Riruka, levantándose de la cama. Ulquiorra no entendía por qué, teniendo una mansión como aquélla, la chica tenía- De todos modos, tú tampoco eres diferente a ellos. Puede que no te mueva el morbo, pero te encanta destruir a la gente. Eres un psicópata.

- No creo que llegue a tus límites- le contestó al instante, igual de serio.

- Si quieres engañarte, adelante, no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida. ¡Uy, qué tarde es! He quedado con tu amigo Grimmjow, para darle un… regalo especial que le he traído desde Suiza- comentó la joven, con una sonrisa maquiavélica- Pero, antes de que se me olvide, tengo algo nuevo que proponerte.

Ulquiorra no contestó, sino que se limitó a ver cómo su hermana sacaba unas fotos del bolso y se las mostraba.

- Esta chica se llama Nelliel Tu Odershvank. Es alemana y ha llegado nueva a nuestro instituto.

- ¿Y qué?- preguntó Ulquiorra, sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Ha estado siempre en colegios privados, nada de novios y le gusta hacer obras de caridad con animales abandonados. ¡Oh, qué encanto!- comentó Riruka, con un falso tono de emoción, mientras leía el informe que tenía entre manos.

Una de las grandes aficiones de la chica era analizar a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes nuevos del instituto, el más prestigioso de la capital. Ella lo justificaba alegando que era la Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes y, por tanto, tenía que estar enterada de las vidas de todos ellos, por si había algún detalle escabroso que a la Dirección del colegio le gustara saber. Sin embargo, sus aparentes buenas intenciones no eran en absoluto verdaderas; ella disfrutaba manejando a las personas como títeres, utilizándolas como si fueran sus marionetas, hasta el punto de arrebatarles por completo la personalidad. Y esa chica, Nelliel, era perfecta para los planes de su desquiciada hermana.

- ¿Y qué? Bien por ella.

- Creo que es perfecta para nosotros. ¿Qué opinas?

- Que no hay nada en esa chica que pueda interesarme.

- Creo que estuvo un tiempo viviendo en Japón y que ya conoce a tu amigo Nnoitra… Mmm, me pregunto si habrán tenido algo.

- Ni lo sé ni me importa. Y no es mi amigo. Ahora, Riruka, lárgate de aquí.

- Eres un borde de mierda, Ulquiorra. Bien, como quieras. Pero en cuanto tenga una buena apuesta sobre esta chica, te la propondré… y, esta vez, ganaré yo.

Su relación de hermanos se resumía precisamente en eso: competencia. Ambos provenían de muy buena familia, así que tenían absolutamente todo con lo que cualquiera pudiera soñar: eran guapos, ricos y tenían un futuro espléndido. Tal vez por eso estaban tan aburridos de sus vidas, que lo único que les motivaba era apostar… con las personas.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Ulquiorra era tan o más manipulador que Riruka. Sin embargo, los motivos que le movían eran completamente diferentes: mientras que ella buscaba ser el centro de atención, manejar a todo el mundo a su antojo, ser la "Reina de Corazones", él apostaba con su hermana para pasar el rato, nada más. No había nada que le motivara, que le gustara especialmente, que le incitara. Nada. Desde pequeño, siempre había creído que tanto su vida, como la de las demás personas, estaba programada desde su nacimiento. Todos los seres humanos nacían, vivían y morían y no tenía sentido pensar, sentir o desear algo más, porque el final seguiría siendo el mismo: el olvido. Nada cambiaría la muerte, la soledad que se siente al sufrirla ni la consiguiente desaparición. La vida estaba determinada desde que se creaba, así que sólo cabía sentarse y esperar.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

La chica estaba arreglando las rosas blancas del ramo, para un regalo. Su trabajo en la floristería le encantaba; se sentía feliz rodeada de tanta luz y color, algo que le venía muy bien para despejar sus ideas y no pensar en el terrible accidente que tuvo hacía poco: Sora, su hermano del alma, aquél que llevaba tanto tiempo ocupándose de ella y procurando que no le faltara nada, falleció pocos meses atrás, en un accidente de coche. Aunque la joven aún contara con parte de la herencia de sus padres y lo que Sora le había dejado, prefería trabajar para costearse sus gastos; además, había vuelto a renovar su beca para estudiar el último año de secundaria, en el colegio más importante de la ciudad. Aún no sabía si seguiría sus estudios universitarios en el mismo centro o, por el contrario, cambiaría de Universidad, pero por lo pronto prefería trabajar y ahorrar, aunque realmente no lo necesitara.

- ¡Hola, Hime!- la saludó una chica atlética, morena y bastante guapa, entrando en la tienda- ¿Cómo va el día?

- ¡Bien, muy tranquilo!- contestó la susodicha- Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Preparada para el nuevo curso?

- Uff, no quiero ni pensar en ello. No queda nada para volver a ver a esos pijos estúpidos, remilgados e hipócritas. Son unos mimados y egocéntricos.

- Qué exagerada eres- sonrió la pelirroja.

- Y a la que más odio es a la estúpida de Dokugamine. Dios, es tan… ruin. No la soporto.

- No deberías pensar así de la gente, Tatsuki. Además, todos actúan como actúan por algún motivo, así que es posible que no sea tan mala como parece- repuso la pelirroja, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Qué inocente eres, Hime. Nunca aprenderás- le sonrió Tatsuki.

Tal vez tuviera razón y Orihime fuese demasiado ingenua, creyendo que todo el mundo merecía segundas oportunidades, porque siempre era posible cambiar y mejorar. Al menos, eso era lo que su hermano le había enseñado y no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo. Aunque, quién sabe; quizá ese curso le demostrase que, por mucho que confiara en que todo el mundo es bueno en el fondo, también había personas absolutamente perdidas, a las que fuera imposible rescatar de su caída.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal estáis? Bueno, antes de nada, quería daros las gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este capítulo y espero que os haya gustado. Hace poco vi las películas de "Las amistades peligrosas" y "Crueles intenciones" (que es igual que la anterior, pero ambientada en la época actual) y me inspiraron tanto que el fic ha salido casi solo. Si no las habéis visto, os las recomiendo, sobre todo la segunda. Sin embargo, aunque la idea base sea la misma, habrá cosas que cambie para ubicar a los personajes de Bleach… aunque os adelanto que tengo varios finales alternativos en la cabeza y casi todos ellos son bastante tristes. La verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer una historia dramática, así que a ver qué tal queda. En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y que nos leamos en el siguiente. Un beso!_


	2. Juego

_Los personajes originales pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia está basada en la novela/película "Las amistades peligrosas" y la película "Crueles intenciones"_

**Capítulo 2: Juego**

- Espero que este curso sea tan maravilloso como todos los anteriores y que nos divirtamos y aprendamos mucho. Os deseo mucha suerte a todos.

En cuanto Riruka hubo terminado el discurso de apertura, el enorme salón se llenó de aplausos. Las chicas la miraban con una mezcla de temor, envidia y admiración, mientras que los chicos la deseaban y, muy en el fondo, ansiaban que alguien como ella se convirtiera en su novia, amante y mujer.

Naturalmente, Riruka lo sabía y le encantaba. Sentir el poder, la admiración y el éxito era algo que le superaba con creces. Sin embargo, Riruka Dokugamine era una chica que lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo, así que no se conformaba con tener una posición social con la que cualquier ser humano se sintiera satisfecho. Ella deseaba más, mucho más. Y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Antes de bajar las escaleras y sentirse arropada por su séquito de amigos interesados, la joven echó un rápido vistazo por el lugar, pero le fue suficiente para comprobar que ni Ulquiorra ni Grimmjow habían asistido a su discurso. Muy mal. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero la pelirrosa consideraba aquello como una enorme falta de respeto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que uno de los dos chicos era su hermano. Si había algo necesario para conseguir el éxito era, entre otras cosas, dar muy buena imagen, así que la joven no toleraba faltas como aquélla. Pero no había problema; ya se encargaría ella de que Ulquiorra entrara en razón… aunque quizá le costase menos convencer a Grimmjow.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes estaban en la azotea del prestigioso instituto, disfrutando del buen clima primaveral, sin decirse nada. Finalmente, el chico de pelo azul habló.

- Seguro que ya está como loca- comentó, refiriéndose obviamente a la aclamada Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes.

- Lo estaría aunque hubiésemos ido. Siempre tiene algo de lo que quejarse. Es como una niña pequeña, sólo que, además de ser infantil, está trastornada.

- Desde luego- sonrió Grimmjow, incorporándose.

- Sigo sin entender cómo puedes acostarte con ella- añadió Ulquiorra, con sincera incredulidad.

- Porque está muy buena. Y las locas son tremendas en la cama, te lo aseguro- aclaró Grimmjow. Ulquiorra lo miró fijamente, sin inmutarse, aunque siempre le sorprendía que su amigo fuese tan directo hablando de las mujeres y demostrara abiertamente que sólo le interesaban para eso. Jamás comprendería una mentalidad así, aunque quizá fuese más humana que la suya, pues a él ni siquiera le interesaban las mujeres para eso.

Ulquiorra no era homosexual, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. De haberlo sido, no habría tenido ningún problema en admitirlo, pero no se trataba de eso. Podría decirse que el chico no sentía interés sexual… por nadie. En realidad, no sentía interés sexual ni de ningún tipo por nadie y jamás lo tendría.

Naturalmente, el chico ya contaba con algo de experiencia, pero todas aquellas mujeres con las que había estado no le habían aportado absolutamente nada. De hecho, podría decirse que estuvo con ellas únicamente por afán de investigación, por saber y aprender en qué consistía aquello, pero nada más. Igual que los hombres, le parecían seres inútiles que ni siquiera le aportaban satisfacción sexual.

- Lo que no entiendo- continuó su amigo- es que a ti no te lo parezca- añadió, con mayor seriedad que antes.

- Una mujer que sólo piensa en triunfar, arrasando con todo lo que tiene a su paso no me parece nada extraordinario, la verdad. En el fondo, ella es como todas las demás… y lo sabe, pero le da miedo admitirlo- Ulquiorra también se incorporó- La gente como ella me sobra, así que no te preocupes; puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, no pienso quitártela ni intentar nada.

Grimmjow tragó saliva. Era increíble que Ulquiorra siempre supiera en qué estaba pensando y no le gustaba que eso pasara. Le hacía sentirse… desprotegido frente a él, como si fuera siempre un paso por detrás. Ulquiorra, por su parte, intuía que a su amigo podía gustarle su hermanastra más de lo que él creía, aunque no quiso aclararle ese último punto por que se preocupara por él, sino, simplemente, porque no quería que creyera que a él pudiera interesarle una mujer tan vulgar como Riruka.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

- Dios, ¡no la soporto! Es la tía más repelente que he visto en toda mi vida- se quejó Tatsuki, de vuelta a su clase.

- Pues yo creo que el discurso que ha dado ha sido muy motivador. Me ha gustado, la verdad- sonrió con inocencia Orihime, haciendo que su amiga la fulminara con la mirada.

Rápidamente, las dos chicas se encontraron con sus amigos de siempre y Tatsuki dejó sus problemas a un lado en cuanto saludó a Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida… Todos estaban muy emocionados contando lo que habían hecho durante el verano, pero Orihime rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia una chica que estaba en el pasillo, sola. Era muy guapa y nunca antes la había visto, así que supuso que era nueva. Sin dudarlo, la joven se separó de su grupo y fue a hablar con ella.

- ¡Hola!- saludó, con una sonrisa- Eres nueva, ¿verdad? Creo que es la primera vez que te veo. ¿Estás en mi clase? Pues encantada de conocerte, me llamo Orihime Inoue.

- Ah… Hola. Yo soy Nelliel Tu Odershvank. Emm… sí, soy nueva. Vengo desde Alemania, aunque ya estuve en Japón hace tiempo.

-Vaya, por eso hablas tan bien. Bueno, ya que estamos en la misma clase, si tienes algún problema puedes pedirme lo que sea.

- Eh… Gracias- le sonrió la joven de pelo verde, sintiéndose muy contenta de haber conocido a alguien tan amable.

De pronto, los grupos que las rodeaban bajaron la voz y Orihime se preguntó a qué se debía, algo que comprobó al instante: Riruka Dokugamine caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Eso era bastante extraño, pues la clase de la Presidenta estaba en la zona opuesta del instituto.

- Hola. Encantada de conocerte, Nelliel- le saludó, con una amplia sonrisa- Soy Riruka Dokugamine, la Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes.

- Ah… Hola- saludó Nel, bastante confusa al ver que ya se sabía su nombre.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Sé quién eres porque eres nueva y, ya sabes, la Presidenta tiene que estar enterada de todo. Si quieres, un día de éstos puedes pasarte por mi casa y te cuento cómo funciona el instituto, ¿qué te parece? En teoría, todo el mundo sabe donde vivo, pero- sacó una tarjeta de su bolso- si tienes algún problema, llámame, ¿vale? ¡Te estaré esperando!- se despidió la chica, dejando a todo el mundo atónito. Era la primera vez que Riruka se tomaba tantas molestias con un alumno nuevo, así que ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para los demás.

No obstante, sí que pasó algo más desapercibida la mirada que la guapa Presidenta le dirigió a Orihime. La pelirroja no bajó la vista en ningún momento, pero algo en esa mirada de ojos rojizos le hizo temblar, por unos momentos. Además, la chica dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa que apenas se notó, pero que achantó bastante a Orihime. Era raro; nunca antes nadie le había causado esa sensación. Sin embargo, Inoue lo olvidó enseguida y siguió hablando con Nel, antes de que las clases empezaran.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Orihime fue de las últimas en salir del instituto. Tenía que ponerse al día con algunas cosas de clase, porque el accidente de coche de Sora había hecho que perdiera bastantes clases y necesitaba recuperar todo ese tiempo.

Finalmente, la joven tomó las últimas notas y se dirigió a las taquillas. No obstante, mientras cogía los zapatos de su taquilla, la pelirroja se quedó parada al escuchar a dos personas hablando. Sin poder contenerse, Orihime se detuvo y escuchó el resto de la conversación.

- … Y me gustas- dijo una voz femenina. Poco a poco, Orihime se acercó lo suficiente como para entender la situación; por lo visto, aquella joven morena, de cabeza agachada, le estaba tendiendo una carta (de amor, probablemente) ni más ni menos que a Ulquiorra Cifer, uno de los chicos más ricos y populares de todo el instituto.

Orihime no había escuchado cosas demasiado buenas de aquel alumno, sobre todo en relación con su carácter. Era cruel, frío, despiadado y ególatra, capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía. Al menos, así se lo habían definido muchas personas. Además, no faltaban quienes tenían la sospecha de que la relación que mantenía con su famosa hermanastra no era del todo pura.

La pelirroja tuvo que contener un pequeño gemido, llevándose la mano a los labios, cuando vio lo que ocurrió a continuación. Sin inmutarse, Ulquiorra cogió la carta que la chica le estaba ofreciendo, la rompió en decenas de pedazos y se los arrojó a la cara, con el mayor de los desprecios. Era increíble.

- ¿Que "te gusto"? No seas patética- le contestó a la chica- No me conoces; sólo sabes cómo me llamo y yo ni siquiera sé eso de ti… Bueno, la verdad es que en mi vida me interesaría saber cómo se llama una chica tan despreciable, penosa, insignificante y lamentable como tú. Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a hacerme perder el tiempo con estas gilipolleces…- para entonces, la chica ya había empezado a llorar- y será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer algo así con ningún chico más. No creo que vayan a tratarte mejor que yo, siendo como eres…

Si Ulquiorra tenía pensado seguir la frase, la dejó sin acabar al ver cómo aquella alumna cogía sus cosas y salía corriendo. Mientras tanto, Orihime seguía escondida, atónita, con los ojos bien abiertos, observando todo lo ocurrido desde su escondite. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Esa chica no le había hecho nada; sólo se le había declarado. ¿Es que ni siquiera se había sentido halagado? ¿Ni tampoco le había dado un mínimo de lástima tratar así a una pobrecilla? Mientras sus grises ojos desprendían rabia incontenida, él mantuvo la vista clavada en el horizonte, pero sin albergar ninguna expresión. Orihime sintió que aquello detonaba la bomba que llevaba dentro, así que no pudo evitarlo y salió de su escondite.

- Eres un… imbécil- dijo de pronto, sin pensar ni medir sus palabras. Sin embargo, su corazón latía con furia y le miraba con la misma sensación. Él giró su mirada hacia ella, tan impávida como siempre.

- ¿Ah, sí?- le contestó él.

- S-Sí- ella no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz- No has debido t-tratar así a esa chica…

- Ah, que estabas espiando. ¿Y tu vida es tan miserable que eso es lo único a lo que te dedicas? Pues búscate una ocupación mejor y no te metas en cosas que no te incumben, estúpida.

- Es que… ¿Es que no te ha dado pena tratarla así? ¡Ella sólo se te ha declarado, nada más! ¡Deberías estarle agradecido! ¡Esa chica se ha esforzado mucho en declararse y tú…!

- Y yo, ¿qué? ¿No he sabido corresponderle porque no sé ni cómo se llamaba?

- No es eso, pero…

- ¿O tendría que haber fingido que me importaban una mierda sus sentimientos?

- Pues no, pero…

- Entonces, cállate. Si no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, no te metas- el chico hizo el amago de irse, totalmente ajeno a las quejas de la pelirroja- Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, me importa tanto que esa chica se me haya declarado como que ahora mismo se haya suicidado por lo que le he contestado - de pronto, le dirigió una mirada gélida, que atravesó a la chica, paralizándola al instante.

- Eso no… Eso no te da derecho a tratar así a la gente. ¡Que a ti no te importa nadie no significa que todo el mundo piense así!

- … ¿Quién eres?

- Eh…- Orihime se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta, aunque era normal que no la conociera- Pues… Me llamo Orihime Inoue…

- Inoue… Ah- comentó, aunque sin parecer en absoluto sorprendido- Tu hermano se ha muerto hace poco.

- ¿Qué?- la sangre de la chica se congeló y sintió que sus piernas temblaban. ¿A qué venía eso?

- Hace poco que has perdido a tu hermano y te atreves a sermonear a los demás, en vez de darte cuenta de que la vida de todos es inútil- Orihime sintió que su respiración y pulso se aceleraban- y seguro que la de tu hermano, más que la de nadie.

Sin saber exactamente cómo pudo reaccionar así, Inoue corrió hacia Ulquiorra, más rabiosa que antes y le estampó toda la mano en su mejilla, en una sonora bofetada. Ella jadeaba con fuerza, mirándole con un odio indescriptible, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras él la miró de reojo, sin mostrar ninguno signo de rabia o desprecio, con la mejilla sonrojada.

- Eres un… miserable- le dijo la pelirroja- ¿Sabes qué? En el fondo me das pena- añadió, sin saber muy bien dónde encontró el valor para decirlo- Pena porque morirás solo y olvidado, sin nadie que piense en ti.

Ulquiorra había escuchado muchas veces comentarios como aquél o parecidos y nunca les había dado la menor importancia (principalmente porque solían venir de gente a la que había estado martirizando y que, suponía, estaba tan desesperada que sólo podía aferrarse a palabras como aquéllas); por eso le sorprendió tanto dársela, en ese caso. Él le había dicho algo hiriente, aunque cierto, en su opinión y ella había reaccionado como cabía esperarse. Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y desear abalanzarse sobre ella, cogerle del cuello y empotrarla contra las taquillas, agarrándola del cuello, hasta ahogarla? Por suerte, Ulquiorra era el rey del autocontrol, así que agradeció una vez más su don; de lo contrario, tal vez las cosas se hubiesen puesto peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Por otro lado, lo último que deseó fue que ella descubriera cómo le había hecho sentir, así que lo único que hizo fue colocarse la ropa y dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes detenerse por un momento delante de ella, clavándole la vista encima. Aquella mirada de color esmeralda hizo que Orihime se estremeciera, pero, curiosamente, no de miedo ni de tensión. Era como si escondiera algo en sus profundidades, algo oculto, ajeno y secreto a todo el mundo, algo que nadie antes había encontrado. Sn entender muy bien porqué, la rabia de la pelirroja desapareció en cuanto se fijó en esos ojos, tan verdes, intensos y profundos; jamás había visto unos ojos iguales. Ulquiorra sintió que esa mirada gris se suavizaba bastante e incluso pudo observar un pequeño atisbo de curiosidad y tristeza en ella, así que apartó instantáneamente los ojos. Se sentía incómodo, no entendía por qué, pero se sentía así y no quería tener esa sensación ni un segundo más.

Al instante, el chico se marchó de allí a paso ligero, dejándola sola entre las taquillas. A pocos metros del instituto, él se detuvo, cogió aire y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, pelándose los nudillos y haciéndose bastante daño en los huesos. Mientras tanto, ella aún permanecía en el instituto, tratando de comprender cómo había podido comportarse así y las consecuencias que eso le acarrearía, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Riruka estaba tirada en la cama de su habitación, tomando algunas notas en su importantísimo diario, después de haber pasado parte de la tarde con Nel. Ya había conseguido hacerse muy amiga de la recién llegada y la pobre iba a resultar más fácil y divertida de lo que Riruka se había imaginado; tan sólo esperó que Nnoitra le diera algo más de diversión. Por otro lado, la guapa Presidenta protegía aquel libro como si fuera su tesoro más preciado, porque, en cierto modo, lo era: ese diario recogía todos los maquiavélicos planes que había llevado a cabo, con sumo cuidado, desde que había empezado a hacerlo y con todo lujo de detalles: hablaba de personas, secretos, situaciones… todo lo que su dueña supiera acerca de los sujetos con los que había "experimentado" y que, obviamente, se refería a detalles tan escabrosos que sería un auténtico escándalo que salieran a la luz, sobre todo para ella.

No le gustaba nada que la molestaran mientras escribía en su libro de los secretos, pero hizo una excepción al ver que se trataba de su adorado hermanastro. Ulquiorra rara vez iba a su habitación, así que se sorprendió gratamente al verlo entrar por la puerta y le perdonó en silencio su intrusión. Además, en cuanto Ulquiorra empezó a hablar, sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad, alegría y maldad, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

- Con que Orihime Inoue, ¿eh?- se sonrió la guapa joven- ¿Y por qué te has interesado de pronto en ella, Ulquiorra? ¿Ha pasado algo que yo deba saber?

- Que tú debas saber, nada. Sólo dime si sabes algo de ella que nadie más sepa.

- Pues nada en especial…- se sinceró Riruka- Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco me interesa demasiado; es muy normalita, pero si tuviera algún secreto escabroso ya lo sabría, así que me imagino que tendrá un historial limpísimo- al ver el gesto de decepción y enfado de su hermano, la curiosidad por saber a qué venía tanto interés, aumentó aún más- Supongo que no me dirás qué ha pasado con ella, ¿verdad? Pues es una pena, porque, si lo hicieras, podría ayudarte mejor…- añadió, con falsa preocupación, pero él no contestó- Oye, si no vas a decirme qué quieres, será mejor que te marches…

- Apostemos.

- ¿Qué?

- Hagamos una apuesta. Apostemos por ella.

- ¿Por Orihime Inoue?- preguntó Riruka, totalmente incrédula- ¿Por qué por ella? Si no tiene nada que pueda divertirnos… En cambio, Nell parece más…

- Me importa una mierda la tal Nel; quiero a la otra.

Era la primera vez que Riruka veía a su hermano tan eufórico con un reto, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirle el juego.

- Muy bien. ¿Y qué apostamos? Por lo que sé, esa chica es una niña mona, inocente y educada. Tal vez podamos apostar quién la convence antes para… no sé, ¿para delinquir?

- No creo que funcione- comentó Ulquiorra, recordando lo que había ocurrido escasos momentos atrás. Tal vez pareciera tan inocente como decía su hermana, pero su actuación le había dejado bastante claro que también tenía fuerza, valor y las ideas bastante claras; tratarla de convencer de que hiciera algo que claramente no iba a hacer, era una pérdida total de tiempo y esfuerzo- No es de ésas.

- Qué sorpresa, no sabía que hubierais intimado tanto como para saber que no es de "ésas"- entonces, Riruka se quedó por un instante en silencio, con la mirada fija en la nada, antes de arquear una ceja y volver a sonreír como una psicópata, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Ulquiorra- Eso es.

- ¿Qué es lo que es?

- A ella- Ulquiorra la miró en silencio, aunque con gesto interrogante- Vamos a apostárnosla a ella. Juguemos a ver… si eres capaz… de conquistarla.

Por un momento, Ulquiorra pensó que su hermanastra estaba diciendo una absoluta estupidez, pero al ver la seriedad y locura que desprendía su mirada, rápidamente entendió que estaba hablando en serio.

- Quieres que apostemos a ver si soy capaz de enamorarla. ¿Es eso?

- Exacto.

- Ridículo.

- ¿Por qué?- se sonrió la joven- A mí me parece una buena apuesta. La mejor que hemos hecho hasta ahora, desde luego. Además, sea lo que sea lo que haya ocurrido con ella, está claro que esa chica sólo te dejará acercarte a ella si consigue confiar en ti… Así que, en vez de limitarnos a la confianza, demos un paso más… ¿O es que no te ves capaz de seducir a una mujer, Ulquiorra?

Sinceramente, a Ulquiorra jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza jugarse algo así, principalmente porque nunca antes lo había hecho. Había manipulado a mucha gente, claro, pero jamás llegando a ese extremo. Aunque el hecho de ser algo totalmente nuevo también conllevaba una experiencia nueva; y eso, para alguien como él, que lo tenía absolutamente todo, suponía una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

- Muy bien. Acepto.

- Perfecto.

- Pero, si gano, quiero la biblioteca de tu padre… y tu diario.

La apuesta era más seria de lo que Riruka se hubiese imaginado y así lo demostró, quedándose de piedra. La biblioteca del padre de Riruka era lo más sagrado que había para él; tenía una colección de libros espléndida y no dejaba que nadie, ni siquiera su hija, se acercase a ella. Ulquiorra era una gran amante de la Literatura y, obviamente, detestaba no poder pasarse horas en aquel sitio, donde había incluso únicos ejemplares de ciertos libros. Ulquiorra deseaba, sobre todo, hacerse con libros como los de Nietzsche, Turgenev o Jacobi, cuyas obras estaban al completo… y no iba a dejar escapar aquella oportunidad para hacerse con ellas. Por otro lado, el diario de su hermana también era una pieza que deseaba incorporar a su colección. Sabía cómo pensaba ella y cómo hacía las cosas, pero había muchos detalles de sus psicopáticos planes que se le escapaban y necesitaba tener todos los detalles.

- De acuerdo- respondió Riruka, más seria de lo habitual. Entonces, se levantó de la cama y se acercó sigilosamente a su hermano, sonriendo. Si estaba dispuesta a jugarse algo de tanto valor como la biblioteca de su padre y su propio diario, el precio que iba a exigirle a Ulquiorra no iba a ser menor- Pero, si pierdes- prosiguió, sentándose en su regazo, mirándole a los ojos- tú serás mío. Para siempre.

Riruka no sonreía; lo dijo totalmente en serio. Teniendo en cuenta lo que Ulquiorra le había pedido, se imaginó que ella le exigiría a cambio algo igual de importante y una pequeña parte de él ya se imaginaba esa opción.

- Trato hecho. Tendré de plazo todo el curso académico.

- Por mí, perfecto. Después de todo el tiempo que llevo esperando para acostarme contigo- añadió ella, acariciándole el pelo, a pesar de los gestos de desdén de su hermanastro- no me importa tener que esperar un poco más… porque no vas a ganar, Ulquiorra.

La apuesta era arriesgada; los dos tenían mucho que perder y mucho que ganar. Quizá fuese una apuesta más en sus aburridas vidas o quizá acabase siendo algo peor de lo que imaginaban, algo que se escapara totalmente a su control.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Cómo estáis? Bueno, después de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza a este capítulo, por fin lo he subido! No sabía si dejar lo de la apuesta para el siguiente capítulo, pero tenía muchas ganas de acabar con la mini-introducción y empezar ya con la historia de verdad. Aunque, si soy sincera, aún no sé cómo conseguir que Ulquiorra se acerque a ella, sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado en este capítulo… pero bueno, por suerte ha conseguido despertar un interés especial en Orihime, así que quizá le cueste menos de lo que imaginaba. Por otro lado, los autores que he mencionado son filósofos que analizaron, en mayor o menor medida, el nihilismo, de ahí que les haya puesto como autores-fetiche para Ulquiorra. Bueno, a ver qué nos depara la apuesta, porque cada personaje irá moviendo los hilos y actuando según le convenga, así que las cosas irán poniéndose cada vez peor entre todos ellos. Espero que os haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**-chan**__: hola! Yo es que vi las dos hace poco y me inspiraron muchísimo para basar una historia en ellas. Pues en principio tengo pensado que el final sea trágico (sé que no gustará mucho, pero creo que para la historia será mejor así), aunque ya me está dando qué pensar y estoy empezando a cambiar de ideas… No sé, según vaya avanzando el fic ya iré preguntando, a ver qué os parece. Un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que la historia siga gustándote y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__: hola! Jaja, la verdad es que Riruka es mala, mala. Además, tenía ganas de ponerla mala/loca, para que no sea del todo odiosa (pero sí, es malísima xD). La verdad es que te aocnsejo que veas las películas; están muy bien y hay bastantes cosas que cambiaré (sobre todo por los personajes secundarios, que tendrán más importancia que en las películas y la relación con los protagonistas será diferente). Espero poder llevar el UlquiHime lo mejor que sepa y espero que sea muy, muy intenso (pondré toda la carne en el asador para que así sea), así que nos vemos en el próximo cap. Un beso!_

_**Orihime Hoseki-Chan**__: hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Buf, la verdad es que tengo un dilema muy importante con el final (no sé qué hacer, básicamente XD), así que ya veré y os iré preguntando, según vaya avanzando la historia. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Espero que, en este cap, Riruka y Ulquiorra te hayan parecido mucho más horribles de lo que han sido hasta ahora (ésa era mi intención, así que espero que haya quedado bien!). Siento haber tardado con el cap, pero ya se sabe que la maldita Universidad siempre quita tiempo para todo… pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca! Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**MAPEE**__: Hola! Jaja, desde luego que es extraña la pareja que hacen, pero por algún motivo que desconozco Riruka era la única que me pegaba para ese papel. Espero que te haya gustado este segundo cap y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**nana-lilium**__: hola! Sí, la historia está directamente inspirada en esa peli y en "Las amistades peligrosas", así que la historia seguirá más o menos la misma línea argumental (aunque con bastantes cambios, la verdad). Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap y un beso!_


	3. No hay vuelta atrás

_Los personajes originales pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia está basada en la novela/película "Las amistades peligrosas" y la película "Crueles intenciones"_

**Capítulo 3: No hay vuelta atrás**

El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca. Por primera vez, Orihime no sintió pena al llegar a su casa vacía, triste y apagada desde la muerte de su hermano, pues estaba demasiado conmocionada como para pensar en eso. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se tiró en la cama de su habitación, bocarriba, con los ojos abiertos como platos, el corazón desbordante y la respiración agitada.

¿Cómo había podido pasar… eso? Es más, ¿qué demonios había pasado? No entendía nada. No entendía que, en apenas unos cuantos segundos, el chico más popular y con peor fama de todo el instituto le hubiese declarado la guerra. ¿Por qué a ella, precisamente a ella? Jamás había tenido ningún problema con nadie y siempre había pasado muy desapercibida. Era cierto que su físico a veces atraía bastantes miradas, pero Orihime detestaba esos ojos obscenos, así que se guardaba muy bien de taparse y que no se le viera nada. No quería llamar la atención más de la cuenta y menos de esa manera.

Entonces, ¿por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué sus palabras habían abandonado sus labios sin apenas darse cuenta del efecto que podían tener? Ya era demasiado tarde para pensarlo, pues había desencadenado una especie de guerra que no sabía en qué consistiría ni qué consecuencias tendría.

Dándole vueltas a la cabeza, la joven acabó durmiéndose, agotada de tanto pensar, sin poder evitar que su corazón siguiera sin contenerse.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Esa mañana, Riruka estaba más contenta de lo normal y así lo demostró, pues volvió a ver a Nel a su clase, repitiéndole la invitación de ir a su casa cuando quisiera. La joven se sorprendió al momento, pero acabó aceptando, sin poder evitar desconfiar un poco. No era para menos, pues la alegría de Riruka se debía a un motivo de todo menos sano; la guapa Presidenta veía el triunfo en sus manos y que por fin obtendría aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Además, al divisar a Orihime en clase de su "amiga", su felicidad se volvió aún mayor.

La pelirroja no parecía afectada por lo que fuera que ocurrió entre ella y su hermanastro, el día anterior. Estaba ocupada pidiendo unos apuntes y completando sus notas durante el descanso, así que no se dio cuenta de que Riruka y Nel estaban hablando juntas. La Presidenta no le quitó el ojo de encima: le parecía una figura cándida, casi etérea. No sabía nada de sus historias amorosas y dudaba que hubiera tenido alguna, la verdad. Aunque fuera el interés amoroso de algún chico de ese instituto, ella no había manifestado lo mismo por nadie, lo que la convertía en una persona más distante e inalcanzable, si cabía. Su querido Ulquiorra no sabía en qué lío se había metido, pero pronto le haría descubrir las maravillas de haber perdido la apuesta.

A pesar de estar mirando fijamente a Orihime, Riruka no perdió detalle de otra cosa bastante interesante que tuvo lugar en ese descanso. Sin embargo, aunque no hubiese visto a Nnoitra acercándose por el pasillo, cruzando la clase de Nel, mirándola fijamente, casi asesinándola con la mirada, la expresión de Nel le hubiese revelado que algo estaba ocurriendo; en cuanto le vio por el pasillo, sus sonrisa se desvaneció, su piel se volvió más blanca de lo que ya era, sus preciosos ojos marrones se abrieron de la sorpresa y su aliento se entrecortó. De no haber habido tanto alboroto, Riruka estaba segura de que hubiese podido escuchar su corazón.

Probablemente ésa era la primera vez que los dos se veían, después de tanto tiempo. Pero Riruka no tenía prisa, pues dentro de muy poco descubriría qué había ocurrido entre ellos, de primera mano. Entonces, la emoción la invadió con más fuera y su maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Nnoitra estaba sentado en la azotea, fumando. El descanso estaba terminándose, pero no tenía pensado volver a clase; no después de haberla visto a ella. Sabía que se había cambiado a ese instituto y sabía que, tarde o temprano, acabaría encontrándose con ella, pero no había pensado que fuera a ponerse así. En cuanto la vio sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y tuvo un irrefrenable deseo de echar a correr o a llorar, pero logró contenerse, mirarla fijamente a los ojos y apartar la vista apenas unos segundos después. En cambio, ella no consiguió disimular y él notó su nerviosismo al instante. Siempre había sido así de transparente y en cierto modo eso le hizo sentir la nostalgia de otro tiempo, pero en cuanto echó el humo del cigarrillo se recompuso: no iba a sentir eso por ella, ni eso ni nada. No quería volver a verla, no quería tener nada que ver con ella… y menos al descubrir que, después de tanto tiempo, estaba muchísimo más guapa que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Nnoitra exhaló la última calada de su cigarrillo, lo apagó y se tumbó en el suelo. Era una zorra. No iba a dejar que jugase con él, como siempre había hecho. Tampoco iba a permitir que por el hecho de haber vuelto, su vida se convirtiera en un desastre. Era de los mejores alumnos de ese instituto, tenía un futuro prometedor y no iba a dejar que esa niñata de pelo verde le pisotease, como siempre había hecho. No permitiría que le manipulase, que le mintiese, que le utilizase para sus propios fines, engañándole una y otra vez, sólo para salirse con la suya.

La odiaba. La detestaba tanto que hasta su corazón ardía de rabia, únicamente pudiendo calmarse con la idea de que, algún día, tal vez pudiese matarla con sus propias manos. Sentir que el último aliento de esa increíble mujer se escapaba y que él era lo último que pudiera ver, era prácticamente su mayor deseo jamás contado.

Sin embargo, mientras pensaba todo eso, Nnoitra tuvo que cerrar y apretar los ojos con fuerza, para no dejar que una mísera lágrima se escapara de aquel escondite.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Orihime estuvo bastante nerviosa durante todo el día, aunque logró disimularlo como pudo. Trató de evitar por todos los medios cualquier contacto con Ulquiorra o con alguien de su entorno y se sintió especialmente alterada cuando su hermanastra fue a su clase. No ocurrió nada, pero la joven sintió que ella sabía algo. En realidad, siempre parecía saberlo todo, así que en el fondo no se sorprendió tanto de que pudiera sospecharlo.

Por suerte, Inoue no vivió nada extraño durante todo el día; ni amenazas, ni murmullos ni palabras extrañas, así que dejó de preocuparse. Tal vez estuviera sacando las cosas de quicio, tal vez para él ese incidente no hubiese supuesto nada. No, claro que no. Él era el gran Ulquiorra Cifer y ella… una alumna normal y corriente. Era imposible que él le hubiese dado a aquellas palabras la misma importancia que ella.

Aprovechando que aún tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de ir a trabajar y que las clases ya habían terminado, Inoue se dirigió a la biblioteca, con mucha tranquilidad. Sin embargo, al buscar unos libros entre los estantes, sintió al presencia de alguien cerca de ella. Y se giró. Y su sangré se congeló.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Los muelles de la cama sonaban rápidamente y los gemidos invadían la habitación. Ella le abordó al terminar el instituto y le propuso, casi obligó a que la acompañara a su casa. Tampoco hubiese hecho falta llegar a tanto, pues él hubiese aceptado aunque ella se lo hubiese insinuado. Eso era lo que más le molestaba; odiarla con toda su alma, pero no poder hacer nada cada vez que le hablaba, sonreía o miraba con esos ojos de desquiciada.

Él estaba encima de ella y ella estaba bocabajo, dejando que su roja melena se esparciera por las sábanas. Él aspiró su olor y se dejó llevar por él. Cuánto la detestaba. No soportaba que jugara con la gente y que todo el mundo se lo permitiera o, mejor dicho, que nadie se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Tal vez él y Ulquiorra fuesen los únicos que lo supiesen, pero también había sucumbido a sus encantos, así que podía incluirse perfectamente en ese grupo de idiotas. Quizá por eso desease tanto a su hermanastro.

Al pensar en esa posibilidad, las embestidas de Grimmjow aumentaron el ritmo y Riruka comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte. Por suerte apenas había criados a esa hora de la tarde y la mansión estaba vacía, pero eso daba igual. Puede que incluso a ella le diese más morbo que hubiese gente escuchando.

Sintiendo que el clímax se acercaba, Grimmjow le agarró fuertemente del pelo y la atrajo hacia sí. La deseaba tanto que le costaba contenerse, hasta el punto de no poder evitar hacerle daño. Pero le daba igual y probablemente a ella también.

- ¿Te marchas ya? Qué aburrido- le comentó ella, mientras él acababa de vestirse.

- Si tanto te aburres, llama a la chica nueva. Por lo que sé, ya sois muy amigas.

- ¿Y eso te preocupa?- le sonrió ella, con maldad- ¿Acaso te importa lo que haga con los demás?

Él la fulminó con la mirada. Por supuesto que le importaba y ella lo sabía. Lo supo desde el principio. Siempre sintió que él no la miraba ni trataba como los demás, aunque quisiera fingirlo… y, por supuesto, no pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de hacerle suyo, de convertirlo en su títere. Lo peor de todo era que él era consciente de ser su juguete preferido y no lo soportaba. Sólo de pensar que su mente confundiera ese odio enfermizo con algo completamente distinto, sus instintos más bajos se disparaban.

Eso era lo que más odiaba; que ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él y él fuera incapaz de detener a ese monstruo.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Orihime estaba quieta, pasmada, clavada en el sitio. No le había visto en todo el día y no esperaba encontrárselo, ni ese día ni ningún otro, pero ahí estaba, con sus fríos ojos verdes atravesándole en cuerpo y alma. Ella sintió que el libro que tenía en las manos se resbalaba y se caía al suelo, así que lo recogió lo más rápido que pudo, sin poder contener su nerviosismo. Estando agachada, sintió que él se acercaba a ella y trató de huir, pero él le cogió del brazo, la giró hacia él y evitó que se alejara. Por suerte a esa hora apenas había gente en la biblioteca y los pocos que habían no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que ocurría.

Nada más estar seguro de haber recuperado su atención, Ulquiorra la soltó.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó él, con su gélida voz.

Al escucharlo, ella apartó inmediatamente la mirada. No sabía porqué, pero no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Era como si fuese a perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba, al hacerlo.

- N-No estoy nerviosa…- dicho esto, los libros volvieron a resbalarse de sus manos, pero esa vez fue él quien se agachó a recogerlos, acercándose más a ella al devolvérselos. Le tenía a escasos centímetros, pero ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, cómo comportarse- P-Perdona, pero tengo prisa y…

- Me interesas- la interrumpió Ulquiorra, sin inmutarse ni perder más el tiempo. Le gustaba ser directo y no andarse con tonterías.

- ¿C-Cómo… dices…?- le preguntó ella, totalmente desubicada, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Ulquiorra detestaba camelarse a la gente usando halagos y siendo complaciente. Siempre había creído que la mejor forma de captar el interés de una persona era siendo directo; así el efecto que causaría sería mayor, más impactante. Y, a juzgar por la reacción de Orihime, estaba claro que lo había conseguido.

- Lo has oído perfectamente. Eres la primera persona que ha sido capaz de levantarme la voz y de reaccionar como tú hiciste ayer y eso ha despertado mi interés.

- Oye, lo siento, pero… creo que te estás confundiendo- trató de excusarse Orihime, intentando por todos los medios de acabar con esa conversación cuanto antes. No entendía nada, ni sus palabras ni porqué el corazón le latía a tanto ritmo, pero no quería continuar con eso- Siento mucho haberte pegado y…

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Es que al final crees que tenía razón?

- Claro que no…- contestó ella, mirándole con desafío, haciendo que se sintiera aún más absorbido.

- Mejor. Me hubiera llevado una gran decepción si hubieses acabado dándome la razón.

- Escucha, ayer fue un error escuchar tu conversación… Era privada y no tenía que haberme inmiscuido, así que creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están y…

- Para tu desgracia, te inmiscuiste en mis asuntos, así que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Pero… No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo que "te intereso"…? No lo comprendo…

- No hay nada que entender. Me interesas y punto. Me divertiré contigo hasta que me aburra de ti.

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?- se alarmó ella- ¿Cómo que vas a divertirte conmigo? ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos!

- Que me intereses no significa que te desee sexualmente- aclaró él- ¿Es que estabas pensando en eso? Qué asco- Orihime no pudo evitar sentir cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella, igual que el rubor, pero él no estaba alterado en absoluto- No me digas que vas a volver a pegarlo. Adelante, hazlo.

Pero ella no se movió. Agarró los libros con fuerza, pero no se movió. Entonces, fue él quien se alejó de ella, no son antes acariciarle un largo mechón de pelo. Ulquiorra se alejó, dándole la espalda, pero en cuanto hubo dado unos pocos pasos, se giró levemente hacia la pelirroja.

- Que me intereses significa ni más ni menos que no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima. Si no quieres que esto vuelva a ocurrirte, la próxima vez métete en tus propios asuntos.

Y, nada más decir aquella amenaza fulminante, el joven de ojos verdes desapareció, dejando el corazón de la desconcertada Orihime más preocupado y acelerado que nunca.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Perdonad el retraso, pero he estado ocupadísima! Encima este capítulo se me ha hecho cuesta arriba, sobre todo la escena de la biblioteca; no sabía cómo hacer la conversación entre ellos, sobre todo por parte de Ulquiorra, porque quería que siguiera siendo él. Tampoco sabía muy bien cómo enfocar el hecho de que sienta interés por Hime, así que espero haberlo hecho bien y haberle descrito lo más despiadado y retorcido posible. Y luego la escena de cama… que ya tenía ganas de poner una! Además, era lo último que le faltaba a Riruka para ser todo lo mala que pretendo que sea. Espero desarrollar más a los personajes y ver cómo afrontan los problemas y líos que van a venir, que serán unos cuantos! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**nana-lilium**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Espero que el cap y la historia te sigan gustando, porque las cosas van a complicarse muchísimo! Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo cap._

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Ya, me gustó mucho poner a Orihime así. Además, me recuerda mucho a la escena del manga en el que ella le abofetea por decir algo parecido y así queda más "canon". En cuanto a Riruka, la verdad es que me encanta escribir sus escena; es tan… mala XD. Espero que cambien, aunque lo dudo bastante. Espero que te haya gstado este cap y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Myri Wasley28**__: hola! Jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado la reacción de Orihime! Si te digo la verdad, creo que Ulquiorra va a sufrir más que Orihime con este tema de la apuesta, aunque no sé quién se enamorará antes de quién. Eso sí, se enamorarán a lo grande, te lo adelanto! Supongo que él está tan acostumbrado a tener el control de todo y a tratar a la gente como marionetas que no sabrá cómo reaccionar cuando se enamore… Hay tantas posibilidades que no sé ni cuál poner! De todos modos, también adelanto que la única persona de la que va a enamorarse Ulquiorra es de Hime, así que es posible que a riruka también se le veya de las manos el tema de los celos. Y en cuanto a Nel, la verdad es que Riruka se ha interesado con ella porque sí, por puro aburrimiento, aunque supongo que el hecho de que conozca a Nnoitra y que pasase algo entre ellos también debe de motivarla a seguir adelante con su malvado plan. Me alegro de que te esté gustando y espero que este cap también. Un beso!_

_**Luka Cifer**__: hola! Jaja. Pues te aconsejo que veas las dos películas, Las amistades peligrosas y Crueles intenciones, aunque la verdad es que cambiaré bastantes cosas respecto al argumento (de hecho, ya hay algunas cosas que no son iguales, sobre todo respecto a los secundarios, que no quiero que sean tan "bobos" como en las pelis). En cuanto a la inspiración, lo que me cuesta es ponerme, pero cuando estoy en ello casi se escribe sola (menos las escenas de Ulquiorra, que me cuestan horrores XD), así que espero tener un buen ritmo pronto. Un beso y gracias por leer!_

_**Orihime Hoseki-Chan**__: hola! Ya, Riruka es la mala malísima de la historia y espero que la odiéis con toda vuestra alma incluso al final! (aunque todavía no sé cómo acabará la historia ni si se redimirá de lo que ha hecho o no :S). Espero que te esté gustando mucho y nos vemos ene l próximo capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Gzn**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos y un beso!_

_**Any Kisuky**__: hola! Jaja, desde luego. Son malos, retorcidos y encima se aburren… así que normal que se comporten así! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_


	4. Perder los estribos

_Los personajes originales pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia está basada en la novela/película "Las amistades peligrosas" y la película "Crueles intenciones"_

Capítulo 4: Perder los estribos

- Si te soy sincera, jamás creí que pudiésemos ser amigas- comentó Nel, ruborizándose ligeramente y bajando la mirada. Riruka sonrió al verla, pero lo disimuló a la perfección.

Nel estaba bastante nerviosa y se notaba. Era muy raro que Riruka tuviera interés en hacerse amiga de las chicas y mucho menos de una recién llegada, así que aquello asustó y halagó a la chica de pelo verde, a partes iguales. Ambas estaban tomando té en la habitación de Riruka, hablando de cosas banales, "de chicas", pero la Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes quería ir más allá y no estaba dispuesta a frenarse.

- No seas boba. Desde que te vi, me caíste bien… y soy muy buena juzgando a las personas- le guiñó un ojo- Por cierto, ¿qué te trajo de vuelta a Japón?

- Oh, bueno… El trabajo de mis padres, ya sabes. Estuvimos viviendo aquí un tiempo, pero hace unos años nos tuvimos que mudar a Alemania y hasta ahora.

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que hubieses vivido aquí antes!- mintió la pelirroja- Por cierto, ¿conoces a Nnoitra Jiruga?- su "amiga" se estremeció y Riruka se dio cuenta- Es que el otro día, cuando te vio en el pasillo, se quedó como mirándote fijamente… qué raro. Por lo que yo sé, con las chicas es mucho más… ya sabes… salvaje. Quiere lo que quiere y no suele intimidarse por ninguna. Qué curioso…

- Bueno…- se explicó Nel, bastante incómoda con la situación- Es que… verás… Nnoitra y yo ya nos conocíamos… Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él. De hecho, ni siquiera esperaba encontrármelo en este instituto…- su mirada se entristeció.

- ¿De veras os conocíais?- Nel asintió- Bueno, no es tan raro; vamos al mejor instituto de la cuidad y uno de los mejores del país, así que es normal que estudie aquí.

- Ya, pero… No sé. Es raro. No esperaba verlo, nada más- cortó Nel, tratando de dejar el tema de lado. Viendo lo preocupada que se encontraba, Riruka se acercó a ella y fingió consolarla, poniendo las manos sobre las de la chica.

- Lo siento. No sé qué ocurriría entre vosotros dos, pero veo que no tienes ganas de hablarlo. De todos modos, si alguna vez te sientes con ganas, ya sabes… Cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias- le sonrió Nel, con mucha sinceridad- En realidad…- siguió- yo tampoco sé muy bien qué ocurrió entre nosotros. Desde pequeños siempre nos hemos llevado bien y nuestros padres también. Hemos crecido juntos y siempre hemos sido muy amigos. Pero…

- ¿Pero…?- le preguntó Riruka, cubriendo su impaciencia y gratificación con falsa angustia.

- Pero… a los doce años, más o menos… empezó a cambiar. Se volvió más agresivo, más irascible conmigo. Dejó de estar cerca de mí, dejó de hablarme en el colegio. Hasta convenció a algunos de sus amigos para que me molestaran y me hicieran la vida imposible, incluido él. No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué hizo eso?... Sigo sin entenderlo…

- No lo sé. Entiendo bastante de hombres, pero no comprendo por qué pudo comportarse así. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? A juzgar por cómo te moraba el otro día, diría que él tampoco te ha olvidado… y no por haberte molestado, precisamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Nel, con los ojos aún llorosos.

- Que creo que le gustas, boba- rió Riruka.

- ¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo iba a…?- de pronto, Nel se quedó callada, algo atónita y esa actitud no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja.

- ¿Y por qué no? Eres una chica guapísima y estoy segura de que él ya se fijó en ti, por aquel entonces. Pero a ti… no te gusta él, ¿verdad?

- ¡Cla-Claro que no!- exclamó Nel, aunque el rubor parecía decir lo contrario.

Riruka decidió que, por el momento, bastaba con lo que ya le había contado. No quería forzarla a seguir desvelándole sus secretos; prefería que se confiara, que la considerara una amiga fiel y que fuese contándole todo con todo detalle, poco a poco. Después de todo, tenía todo el curso por delante y no quería aburrirse tan pronto de tan buena pieza.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

- Bueno, ¿no tienes nada que contarme?- le preguntó Tatsuki a su mejor amiga, con cierto recelo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Orihime, comiendo con ganas su almuerzo, sin saber de qué podía estar hablando.

- Os han visto. A ti y al idiota de Cifer. En la biblioteca. Juntos. Muy juntos. Explícamelo ahora mismo- le ordenó la morena, muerta de curiosidad.

- Ah, ¿eso? No es nada, de verdad. No te preocupes- le sonrió Orihime, tratando de aplacar a su amiga; Tatsuki era muy temperamental y protectora y sabía perfectamente lo que podía ocurrir, como se pusiera muy nerviosa- Hemos hablado un par de veces, pero no pasa nada.

- Mírame a los ojos, Hime- Inoue mentía fatal y siempre bajaba la vista al hacerlo; naturalmente, Tatsuki lo sabía y ésa no parecía ser una excepción.

- No ha pasado nada… de veras- la tranquilizó, aunque Tatsuki no la creyó del todo- Es que… Bueno, le vi con una chica y… creo que la ha tomado conmigo. De hecho, creo que nos llevamos bastante mal- bromeó Orihime, pasándose una mano detrás de la cabeza y riéndose.

- ¿Cómo que la ha tomado contigo? ¿No te habrá…?

- No, Tatsuki, tranquilízate. No ha pasado nada, en serio. Sólo hemos hablado unas pocas veces, pero creo que no encajamos. Eso es todo, de verdad.

Tatsuki suspiró, aliviada. Sabía que su amiga era el ser más inocente y confiado del mundo y que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a cualquiera para conocerle. Normalmente no le importaba que fuera así; de hecho, creía que le venía bien tener a alguien como ella a su lado, pero no podía permitir que se mezclase con gente como Ulquiorra Cifer. La luz que desprendía Orihime era demasiado pequeña como para competir con la oscuridad maquiavélica de ese chico.

- Menos mal. Como se le ocurra hacerte algo, lo mato. Le tengo muchas ganas a ese tío, créeme.

- ¿A quién odias tanto, chica dura?- preguntó una voz masculina por detrás. Se trataba de Ichigo Kurosaki, uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto y el más de la clase, seguido de Uryuu Ishida, otro que tampoco podía quejarse en cuanto a pretendientas.

- Cállate, pelo de zanahoria- le contestó Tatsuki, en un tono muy familiar. Era normal; se conocían desde pequeños y siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

- Hablabais de Ulquiorra Cifer, ¿verdad?- acertó Ishida- Pues yo que vosotras me andaría con cuidado. Será mejor no meteros en líos con él.

- Me da igual. Si tengo que pelearme con él, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo- amenazó Tatsuki.

- Y yo apostaré por ti. Estoy seguro de que no te dura ni un asalto- la apoyó Ichigo.

Orihime no entendía nada. Ya sabía que Ulquiorra, Riruka y demás no eran del agrado de sus amigos, pero siempre había creído que les resultaban indiferentes. No se esperaba que sus amigos sintieran tanto odio por alguien con quien apenas habían cruzado dos palabras en su vida y, en cierto modo, lamentaba que así fuera, sin comprender de dónde podían salir esas ganas de pelearse con ellos; sobre todo con él.

A medida que aumentaban las burlas y las risas sobre ese chico, Orihime sentía que su corazón hervía cada vez más; que si estaba loco, que si nunca había sido normal, que si tenía una relación muy rara con su hermanastra, que si corrían rumores de que era un psicópata… Normalmente esos comentarios le hubiesen dado igual, pero no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal, por qué sentía esa enorme presión en el pecho que descontrolaba sus sentidos… hasta reventar.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Callaros! ¡Dejad de decir esas cosas! ¡No tenéis ni idea de cómo es, así que dejadlo en paz!

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había hablado más alto de lo normal y que su clase estaba totalmente en silencio, la joven abrió los ojos, percatándose de lo ocurrido. Todos la miraban atónitos, sin comprender nada. Orihime nunca perdía los estribos, jamás, así que podía decirse que aquélla era la primera vez que ocurría. Al sentir tantas miradas de incomprensión clavadas en ella, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la vista, totalmente avergonzada. Ella tampoco entendía nada.

- Lo… Lo siento. Voy al servicio…

- ¡Orihime!- le gritó Tatsuki, aunque fue inútil, pues su amiga ya había salido por la puerta.

En el servicio, Orihime se encerró en una de las cabinas. Necesitaba relajarse y entender por qué se había puesto así. No obstante, por muchas vueltas que le dio, no consiguió comprenderlo. Lo único de lo que estuvo segura era de que jamás había sentido que su corazón latiese a tanta velocidad.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

- Si sigues mirándola así, acabará dándose cuenta.

Nnoitra giró de golpe la mirada y descubrió a la Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes detrás de él, mirándole, con una ceja levantada. Entonces, sintió una sensación de agonía y odio que sólo le ocurría con aquellas mujeres a las que encontraba más inteligentes que él. Quizá por eso las odiara tanto y sus historias amorosas sólo vinculasen a niñatas estúpidas. No soportaba sentir lo que sentía, cuando estaba cerca de una mujer superior a él, que le hiciera sentirse como si no valiera nada.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Dokugamine- le espetó. Riruka y él pertenecían a esa jet set de la que pocos podían disfrutar, pero nada más. Nunca se había fiado de ella y seguramente ella tampoco de él. Ambos eran listos y retorcidos y los dos lo sabían, así que tal vez por eso desde el principio supieron que era mejor no acercarse demasiado el uno al otro.

- Tranquilo- rió ella- Vaya, últimamente estáis todos de los nervios. No sé por qué será... Pero repito lo dicho: si sigues mirándola así se dará cuenta... y no querrás que eso pase, ¿verdad?

Nnoitra no pudo contenerse y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. A ella eso pareció divertirla y excitarla al mismo tiempo.

- Algún día te saldrá caro meterte tanto en la vida de los demás, "calienta po-"

- No te enfades, Jiruga. Supongo que no querrás perder los estribos, aunque creo que no es la primera vez que los pierdes con una chica, ¿verdad?- le interrumpió, impidiéndole terminar la frase.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño quieres?

- Ayudarte- le contestó ella enseguida, aunque él no la creyó en absoluto- He estado hablando con ella- dirigió la mirada hacia Nel- y, ¿sabes qué? Creo que todavía no se ha olvidado de ti. De hecho, cuando estuvimos hablando de ti, por poco se echa a llorar.

Nnoitra sintió que su corazón se oprimía al escuchar esas palabras, tanto que hubiese jurado que había una mano estrujándoselo, tratando de que reventara por todas partes. Su respiración se detuvo y, en cuanto hubo comprobado que tenía toda su atención, ella siguió hablando.

- Creo que deberías seguir intentándolo. En serio. Persiste. No sé qué pasó entre vosotros, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que sigue pensando en ti. Se le nota en la mirada.

- ... ¿Ella te ha dicho eso?

- Mmm, no exactamente, pero sé interpretar muy bien los gestos de las personas y te digo que ella no te ha olvidado. Así que, adelante- le guió el ojo- Y, si ella no te da lo que quieres- se acercó más a él y le rozó la entrepierna con su rodilla- siempre puedes venir a mí.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, él se apartó de golpe, conteniendo sus ganas de darle una bofetada.

- Estás loca.

- Jaja- rió ella- Me lo dicen a menudo. Pero verás cómo tengo razón.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué siempre te metes en la vida de los demás?- le preguntó Nnoitra, viendo cómo se alejaba- ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

- Nada- se giró hacia él- pero tampoco pierdo.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Cuando por fin terminó la última clase, Orihime se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, sin casi despedirse de sus compañeros. Ya se había disculpado con ellos, pero seguía sintiéndose mal por haberles levantado la voz, así que decidió irse sin hacer mucho más ruido, pasando desapercibida. Tal vez el trabajo y que el día se acabara le hicieran ver las cosas de otro modo y consiguiera calmarse por fin, pues seguía sin comprender por qué había saltado de ese modo.

Justo cuando Orihime salía de trabajar, feliz de que el día por fin hubiera terminado, observó cómo unos ojos verdes esmeralda se clavaban en su espalda. Ella se giró bruscamente, asustada.

-Cuánto... ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Sé a qué hora terminas, así que acabo de llegar.

Orihime se fijó en que no llevaba la ropa del instituto, así que probablemente se hubiese cambiado en su casa. En realidad, era la primera vez que le veía con ropa de calle y tenía un estilo bastante normal, aunque no por ello dejó de fijarse en lo bien que le sentaba la camiseta, la camisa por encima, los pantalones vaqueros, las botas... Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándole más de lo habitual, le giró la cabeza bruscamente.

- Y a qué... ¿A qué has venido? Me voy ya para casa. Nos vemos mañana.

Orihime estaba muy nerviosa y no quería que lo notara. Precisamente él era la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver, después de lo que había ocurrido durante el día.

- Me han contado que hoy te has enfadado bastante con tus amigos. Qué sorpresa; no te imaginaba así.

Orihime lo miró, medio rabiosa, medio avergonzada. ¿Cómo era posible que ya se hubiese corrido tanto la voz? Además, la gente discutía a menudo, así que, ¿por qué había que darle tanta importancia a los gritos que ella hubiese podido dar? No tenía sentido, como todo últimamente.

- Ha sido una pequeña discusión, nada más- le lanzó una mirada desafiante- No es asunto tuyo, así que déjame en paz.

- Es la primera vez que te veo tan enfadada. Pero bueno, supongo que también tienes un lado malo, como todo el mundo, aunque el tuyo esté más oculto que el de los demás- él caminó detrás de ella, pero la pelirroja no le miró ni un momento- Y, ¿por qué te has enfadado?

- Por nada.

- No es eso lo que me han dicho. En realidad, me han contado que te has puesto a gritar para defenderme...

- ¡Cállate!- esa vez sí se giró, encarándolo- ¡No te he defendido, ¿me oyes? ¡Estaban diciendo cosas que no eran y me he enfadado, pero habría hecho lo mismo de haber sido cualquier otro!

- Ya, pero se trataba de mí, no de cualquier otro. De todos modos, resulta extraño que a tus amigos les haya sorprendido que hayas sacado tu carácter a relucir.

Orihime se detuvo, mirándolo extrañada. Ulquiorra siguió andando, hasta ponerse a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que, siendo tus amigos, deberían conocerte mejor y saber que también puedes cabrearte. ¿O es que has querido ocultarles tu peor parte?

- No les he ocultado nada. Deja de imaginarte cosas...- Inoue empezaba a estar realmente molesta con él.

- No me imagino nada. La gente como tú tiene ese problema; veis constantemente las vida como si fuera algo maravilloso y queréis dar esa imagen a los demás. Sin embargo, cuando ocurre algo que os molesta, saltáis como cualquier otro y los demás se sorprenden. Es lógico.

- Yo... no soy así- se le quedó mirando fijamente- No creas que todo el mundo es tan retorcido como tú.

- Claro que sí. La única diferencia es que yo no oculto mi peor parte a los demás, a diferencia de ti. Por eso te dije el día que nos conocimos que no eres distinta a mí. Visto lo de hoy, está claro que eres igual que cualquiera: te comportas de la forma que crees adecuada cuando las cosas van bien; sin embargo, cuando se tuercen, tú también lo haces.

Ulquiorra había seguido caminando, dejándola atrás. Pero, de pronto, la joven echó a correr hasta alcanzarlo y, al hacerlo, le cogió del brazo con brusquedad, acercándolo a ella. La mirada que le dirigió estaba llena de rabia contenida, mientras que la de él mostraba la misma indiferencia de siempre.

- Te equivocas, como siempre. No me he enfadado porque creyera tener razón, sino porque mis amigos no estaban siendo justos contigo. No te conocen y no tenían derecho a decir todo lo que dijeron de ti. No se trata de ser egoísta o no, se trata de no tener prejuicios y ser justos con los demás. Creo que ése es el camino que hay que seguir, nada más.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos. Ella creyó haberlo conmovido, haberle tocado alguna fibra de su frío corazón, pero pronto comprobó que sus deseos no se cumplirían.

- Por mucho que pienses así, probablemente seas la única persona del mundo en hacerlo- le dijo él, clavando la vista en ella- y, en ese caso, al final la gente acabará aprovechándose de ti...

- Mmm... No lo creo- reflexionó Orihime, llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla- Puedo decir que tengo unos amigos fantásticos y que nunca, nunca se aprovecharán de mí- le sonrió ella, quizá mostrándole la sonrisa más grande y sincera que jamás hubiese visto antes . Ulquiorra sintió cómo algo le apretaba el corazón, pero la sensación fue tan breve que creyó habérselo imaginado- En fin, vivo aquí al lado, así que... bueno, si quieres puedes irte ya.

- ¿Te doy miedo?

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió ella- No, nada de eso, claro que no... Es sólo que...- la joven bajó la vista, ruborizada- Bueno... es raro...

No hacía falta que dijera nada más para saber en qué estaba pensando y Ulquiorra tampoco tuvo ganas de hacerle pasar mayor apuro.

- Muy bien. Entonces, nos vemos mañana- se despidió y se dio la vuelta pero, después de haber dado unos pasos, volvió a dirigirse a ella, sin girarse- De todos modos, es increíble el motivo por el que has perdido los papeles con tus amigos, por primera vez en toda tu vida.

El corazón y la propia Orihime se detuvieron en ese momento, antes de reanudar el ritmo. La joven estaba perpleja y, aunque pudo girarse para ver cómo se alejaba, no pudo articular palabra. Tenía la cara completamente roja y la garganta seca. No obstante, a pesar de haber estado mejor, tampoco habría sabido qué contestar.

Por su parte, después de haberse alejado unos metros de la pelirroja, asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente lejos de ella, Ulquiorra sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número.

- Soy yo. Espero que aproveches estos últimos momentos al lado de tu diario, porque dentro de poco no volverás a verlo- sentenció, antes de colgar, sin esperar a escuchar ninguna respuesta.

Continuará

_¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en renovar, pero ya sabéis; las clases, los trabajos, el asco de exámenes... Pero bueno, entre las ganas que tenía de escribir y que he podido sacar algo de tiempo, al final he conseguido subir este capítulo (que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir, por cierto). Qué tal, qué os ha parecido? Bueno, las cosas ya están avanzando para todos los personajes, así que a ver qué pasa, porque todo se complicará muchísimo más para todos. Quería haber metido una escena más al final del capítulo, pero prefiero dosificar la historia e ir metiendo las cosas poco a poco... Además es algo bastante importante y quería darle más espacio. También sé que dije que Ulquiorra sería el primero en "caer", pero ya no estoy tan segura… Supongo que será cosa de los dos, poco a poco. Bueno, en cualquier caso espero que el cap os haya gustado y ya me daréis vuestras opiniones. Un beso a todos y gracias por leerlo!_

_Any Kisuky__: hola! Siento la tardanza, pero espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho también y espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_Luka Cifer__: hola! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando__tanto. Bueno, está claro que Hime ya va un "paso por delante" por decirlo así de Ulquiorra y que, por ahora, su plan va perfecto… pero que no se confíe tanto! Respecto a Grimmjow y Nnoitra quiero que tengan bastante papel y que vayan dándose cuenta de cómo__marchan las cosas, aunque por ahora no sé exactamente cómo ponerlo (lo tengo en el borrador, pero ya veremos xD). Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_Myri Weasley28__: hola! Jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja NnoiNel. La verdad es que quiero desarrollarla bastante y toda la historia que tienen detrás (quería acabar el capítulo con un momento de ellos, pero supongo que lo aplazaré, qué remedio). Jaja, pobre Riruka, a mí en el fondo me da pena… bueno, quizá por ahora no, pero me gustaría que cambiara, aunque no lo veo demasiado claro, porque también me apetece que siga siendo la mala malísima de la historia. Bueno, en cualquier caso por ahora seguirá haciendo de las suyas. Ahora mismo no siente nada por Ulquiorra,__porque su relación no ha cambiado, pero ya veremos qué pasa cuando él empiece a fijarse en Orihime más de lo previsto… Supongo que el mayor problema de Ulquiorra será Riruka, a parte de aceptar lo que le está pasando, claro, que no será nada fácil para él__(sobre todo porque Ulquiorra, hasta el momento, es bastante asexuado, pero Orihime empezará a despertarle instintos ocultos). Bueno, espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_


	5. Recordando el pasado

_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo_

Capítulo 5: Recordando el pasado

Orihime estaba nerviosa. Había pasado ya media mañana, pero no había conseguido solucionar la pequeña discusión que había tenido con sus amigos. En realidad, llevaba unos días en esa misma situación y ninguno parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer. Ella y Tatsuki habían intentado hablar y volver a acercarse, pero ni ella ni los demás parecían querer cambiar de opinión respecto a Ulquiorra. Y no podía dejar pasarlo.

Tal vez tuvieran razón, tal vez estuviera jugando con ella. Pero tampoco eran amigos íntimos ni tenían ningún tipo de relación más profunda. Eran simples conocidos, nada más, pero incluso a pesar de no saber bien cómo era, no soportaba que hablaran mal de él. Tenía mala fama, ¿y qué? Eso no significaba que los rumores fuesen ciertos, total o parcialmente. Incluso, en caso de serlo, tal vez hubiese cambiado. Siempre se podía cambiar.

Aprovechando el descanso para el almuerzo, Ishida se acercó a ella. Desde la discusión, siempre comía sola y, a juzgar por cómo la miraba él, el chico tampoco parecía estar demasiado cómodo con la situación.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros, Inoue?- le preguntó Ishida, en el ala vacía en la que se encontraba ella.

- No tengo muchas ganas, la verdad- se sinceró ella, bajando su triste mirada.

- Deberías volver- insistió él- Te echamos de menos.

- Y yo, pero… No tengo muchas ganas después de lo que ocurrió el otro día- le miró a los ojos- Después de lo que dijisteis.

Ishida mantuvo la mirada, quizá tan firme como la de ella.

- Lo comprendo, pero también tienes que entendernos a nosotros. Estamos preocupados por ti y Cifer no tiene fama de ángel, precisamente.

- Ishida, si has venido a discutir, puedes marcharte. No tengo ganas de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.

Ishida se llevó una mano a la frente, algo exasperado y quizá superado por la situación.

- Inoue, perdona. No quería ofenderte. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que dijimos todo aquello porque estábamos preocupados por ti, nada más. Entiéndelo, por favor- se explicó él, mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos y bastante preocupado. Ella sonrió.

- En el fondo sé que lo que dices es verdad y te lo agradezco. Supongo que es una tontería que sigamos enfadados por algo así. Vaya, ahora no sé ni qué decirles a los demás- la pelirroja se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, demostrando que realmente no sabía cómo podía disculparse con sus amigos.

- No seas tonta- le contestó Ishida, cogiéndole de la mano- Venga, vamos. Están esperándote.

Rápidamente sacó a la chica de la clase, que apenas tuvo tiempo de recoger el resto de su almuerzo.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Nnoitra estaba en el servicio de chicos, jadeando. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que había estado a punto de hacer. El corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a las palabras de Dokugamine. Le había dicho que seguía pensando en él, que _ella_ seguía pensando en él, pero que no quería admitirlo y que insistiera. Había pasado tanto tiempo, había acumulado tanto odio y tanto rencor hacia sí mismo que no se podía imaginar que aquello estuviese pasando de verdad. Y no podía esperar más. Finalmente, el chico se armó de valor y esperó a que Nel estuviera sola en uno de los descansos de clase, para lanzarse.

- … Nel.

Ella le daba la espalda, pero él pudo ver perfectamente cómo se estremecía al escuchar su nombre. Al escucharlo en su boca. La joven de pelo verde se mantuvo quieta, sin moverse ni un ápice y finalmente decidió no girarse.

- Nel… Quiero hablar contigo.

- Habla.

- A solas.

- No. Si quieres hablar conmigo, tendrá que ser con gente delante.

- Escúchame Nel, yo…- continuó él, en voz baja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Nada más sentir esa presión, la joven se giró bruscamente y le empujó con toda la fuerza posible. Nnoitra se cayó hacia atrás, casi tan atónito como la poca gente que había a su alrededor. No entendía nada. ¿No se suponía que ella aún sentía algo por él? ¿No se suponía que era ella quien quería estar con él, pero no se atrevía a demostrarlo? No entendía nada. Entonces, se fijó en Nel y su corazón se detuvo.

Ella estaba poyada contra la pared, utilizando su carpeta a modo de escudo. Y lo miró. Con fiereza. Con odio. Con desdén. Estaba quieta, en pose defensiva, esperando cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer para devolvérselo a la enésima potencia. Y Nnoitra se odió. Se odió y se rió de sí mismo, por creer que ella se comportaría como una princesita en apuros, esperando que él le demostrara que ya no tenía nada que temer y que la protegería como no pudo hacer en su momento.

Qué equivocado estaba. Ella había madurado, había crecido. Se había convertido en toda la mujer que era ahora y no necesitaba que ningún patético intento de príncipe de cuento de hadas la rescatara. Había estado toda su vida lamiéndose sus propias heridas y no iba a dejar que nadie más lo hiciera y que nadie más volviera a hacerle daño.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí- le dijo ella, sin acercarse a él- No me mires, no me llames. Tú y yo ya no somos ni conocidos. Se acabó, Nnoitra.

Ella se marchó, dejándolo en el suelo, con la misma mirada de estupefacción.

De vuelta en el servicio, Nnoitra dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared. Qué estúpido había sido. No tenía que haberle hecho caso a la zorra de Dokugamine. ¿Qué sabía ella? ¿Qué sabía la lacra del instituto y de toda la sociedad, de alguien tan especial como Nel?

El joven se dejó resbalar por la pared, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras contenía los sollozos.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

El grupo se reconcilió y Orihime se alegró enormemente haberlo hecho. No es que hubiesen dejado de tener sus reservas respecto a Ulquiorra, pero lo habían hecho por ella y eso era lo que importaba. Para celebrarlo, decidieron aprovechar la tarde para ir al karaoke, aunque Inoue fuese una cantante pésima.

A la pelirroja le pareció buena idea invitar a Nel; la nueva no había hecho muchos amigos desde el inicio del curso y, aprovechando que ya se habían conocido, consideró que podía echarle una mano y presentarle a la gente. Ese día Nel pareció tener la cabeza en otro sitio, pero aceptó la propuesta de Inoue sin dudarlo. Le vendría muy bien conocer gente nueva y dejar de pensar en asuntos del pasado.

Sin embargo, Nel no aguantó tanto como habría deseado. En el servicio de los karaokes, después de mirarse fijamente al espejo, la joven no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Fue repentino, casi como un relámpago. Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando.

- ¡Nel!- se asustó Orihime, entrado poco después- Nel, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- No, nada, es que… Estoy… Estoy un poco rara, nada más.

Nel miró a Orihime a los ojos. La pelirroja estaba esperando, pacientemente. Y la joven de pelo verde pensó que ya había aguantado demasiado; después de tanto tiempo, necesitaba hablar con alguien de una vez por todas.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Nnoitra estaba en su casa, solo. No quería ver a nadie, no después de la humillación que había pasado aquel día. No sabía cómo iba a poder mirar a Nel a los ojos a partir de ese momento. Entonces, escuchó ligeramente el ruido del timbre y sus criados le informaron de que tenía visita. Su corazón latió con fuerza, de rabia y rencor, cuando tuvo delante a la persona más detestable y a la que menos le apetecía ver, en ese momento.

- ¿Qué coño quieres, Dokugamine?

- Nada, sólo saber qué tal estás. He oído que has discutido con ella.

Él quiso preguntarle de dónde sacaba tanta información y tan rápidamente de la vida de los demás, pero decidió no hacerlo. La Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes siempre tenía que saberlo todo de todos.

- Lárgate de aquí.

- Venga, puedes confiar en…

Sin dejarle terminar la frase, él se abalanzó sobre ella y la tumbó contra la cama. Llevó las manos a su cuello. Tenía tantas ganas de retorcérselo que apenas pudo contenerlas. Había sido ella, ella había metido las narices en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, estropeándolo todo. De no ser por ella, tal vez hubiera podido…

No, a quién quería engañar. Riruka sólo era un elemento circunstancial más del problema, pero no dependía de ella. La situación con Nel había estado así durante años y el hecho de que ella se hubiera entrometido no había cambiado nada. Tal vez sólo hubiera acelerado las cosas, pero nada más.

Aún así, Nnoitra tenía tantas ganas de dejarla sin respirar…

- Hazlo- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa diabólica y atravesándole con esos ojos rojos- Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?- insistió ella, llevando sus manos a su cuello- Pues hazlo. Aprieta con fuerza.

Él se quedó paralizado. Esa chica era totalmente impredecible.

- ¿No? Entonces, tal vez prefieras… esto- continuó ella, guiando sus manos de su cuello hasta su pecho.

Nnoitra se estremeció. ¿No querría que…? No, no podía ser posible. Aún así, la mirada que le estaba echando era totalmente sugerente. Y ella era… guapísima. No tenía la misma belleza que Nel, pero tampoco podía negarse que fuera guapa. Pero su belleza era más… satánica. Irradiaba maldad a leguas, pero esa misma maldad era tan… atrayente. Tal vez él nunca se habría fijado_tanto_ en ella, pero en esa situación no podía evitarlo…

Pensó en Nel. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado y lo inútil y mal amigo que él había sido con ella. Pensó en lo que podían haber cambiado las cosas, de haberla escuchado. Entonces, dejó de pensar. Y se abalanzó sobre Riruka.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Orihime estaba en la biblioteca, pensando. Quería terminar unas cosas de clase y necesitaba estar sola para hacerlo. Pero además, quería pensar sin que nadie le molestara. Quería asimilar con calma lo que Nel le había contado, en el karaoke. Su historia. Aún le costaba creérselo.

Nel le había contado que, antes de vivir en Alemania, había estado viviendo en Japón, pero no le había contado que lo había hecho en la misma ciudad y que su mejor amigo por aquel entonces también estaba en su mismo instituto: era Nnoitra Jiruga. Ambos habían nacido por las mismas fechas, ambos venían de familias muy adineradas y ambos se habían criado juntos desde pequeños, como hermanos. Y, como _hermanos_ que eran, competían por todo: quién sacaba mejores notas, quién era mejor deportista, quién tenía más amigos. Aún así, la competición era sana y no iba más allá de las bromas entre amigos. Al menos, eso había creído Nel.

Al empezar el colegio, todo cambió. Nnoitra empezó a dejar de lado a Nel y a llevar su particular competición bastante más lejos. Poco a poco dejó de hablarla y, si lo hacía era casi siempre para burlarse de ella. La situación empeoró cuando llegaron a la pubertad y Nel se desarrolló mucho más rápidamente que las demás chicas. Ella nunca supo por qué, pero Nnoitra llevo sus ataques personales a niveles mucho más extremos. Al final ella, agotada, dejó de intentar acercarse a él y se separaron.

Quizá fuese por esa indiferencia, pero Nnoitra empezó a obsesionarse cada vez más con ella. Ya no sentía la misma amistad que había tenido, tiempo atrás. En ese momento, sólo tenía una obsesión insana por ella. La miraba, deseaba, añoraba, ansiaba. Cada vez que hacía amigos, los alejaba de ella. Cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo, él le contaba alguna mentira para alejarlo. Nel sabía que todo lo que ocurría era culpa de Nnoitra, pero tenía miedo de afrentarlo. No, no era miedo, era… lástima. Sentía lástima por él y es probable que él lo hubiese notado; por eso se esforzaba cada vez más por hacerle la vida imposible.

La situación llegó a su punto culminante cuando Nel se echó novio. Un chico fantástico de su instituto, que hizo caso omiso de las insinuaciones de Nnoitra y decidió darle una oportunidad, sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo. Por desgracia, aquello también fue el detonante para que Nnoitra elaborara su mayor plan maquiavélico y, no contento con llenar el instituto de fotografías de Nel tachándola de puta y chica fácil, les contó a los padre de la joven que tenía novio, decorándolo con su particular y retorcido modo de ver las cosas.

Nel nunca lo supo, pero Nnoitra sintió que se le caía el mundo encima cuando sus padres le contaron, al poco tiempo, que los padres de Nel habían decidido separarse y ella se iría a vivir con su padre a Alemania, mientras su madre optaba por marcharse con su amante. Ella iría a un internado, famoso por su estricta educación y femenino, por supuesto. Tampoco supo que, desde ese día, Nnoitra no había vuelto a dormir tranquilo, despertándose muchas de las noches sudando y jadeando, aún lamentando haberse dejado llevar por su estupidez y haberle amargado la vida a su amada.

¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Le habría ido bien en Alemania? El chico tan fantástico con el que estuvo no tardó demasiado en olvidar a Nel y Nnoitra sintió unos deseos enormes de romperle la cabeza a base de puñetazos. Pero no pudo hacerlo, bastante había estropeado ya las cosas. Tan sólo podía contentarse con intentar dormir cada noche y rogar a todos los dioses poder volver a verla una sola vez más, para disculparse por todo lo que hizo. Pero, obviamente, ella jamás supo que Nnoitra se sintiera sí y, por extensión, tampoco Orihime.

- Cerdo… asqueroso- musitó la pelirroja, recordando una y otra vez lo que Nel le había contado, su más profundo secreto.

-Pe… Perdona. No quería molestarte.

Orihime alzó rápidamente la mirada y descubrió a Ishida a su lado, mirándola totalmente confuso por lo que acababa de oír.

- ¡Lo siento! No lo decía por ti, de verdad- se disculpó ella enseguida.

- Tranquila. Quería…- Ishida titubeó por un momento, sonrojándose- Quería… darte esto- le ofreció un cuaderno- He pensado que quizá te vendría bien para recuperar las clases de hoy. Te he notado un poco distraída y… bueno…

Orihime sonrió ampliamente al ver lo preocupado que había estado Ishida por ella.

- Muchas gracias, pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

- No es molestia…- contestó él, mirándola con una profundidad que ella no supo que podía esconderse detrás- Bueno, yo… Creo que marcharé ya.

- Yo tampoco tardaré mucho más. ¡Gracias otra vez, Ishida!

Al ver que la pelirroja se concentraba de nuevo en sus apuntes, el joven abandonó la biblioteca. Orihime presintió que quizá querría decirle algo más, pero no llegó a adivinar de qué podía tratarse. Quizá sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

De pronto, la joven sintió una presencia extraña que se acercaba cada vez más. Se sintió tensa de repente, aunque ya era una sensación familiar; en realidad, siempre tenía la misma tensión cada vez que él se aproximaba a ella. Sólo _él_.

El joven de ojo verdes apenas cambió su inexpresividad cuando se hubo acercado más a ella, cogido el cuaderno que acababa de dejarle su amigo y lo hubo examinado detenidamente.

- No se puede ser más patético- Orihime frunció el ceño, no sabiendo exactamente a qué o a quién se refería. Él la miró fijamente y, como entendiendo aquella pregunta implícita, se explicó- Menuda forma tan burda de intentar llamar tu atención. Penoso.

- No sé de qué estás hablando- respondió ella, con total sinceridad- pero supongo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso.

- Del lamentable de tu amigo- aclaró él, dejando caer el cuaderno sobre la mesa.

- ¿Te parece lamentable que me haya dejado sus apuntes y que se haya preocupado por mí?- le desafió ella- Tal vez tú no lo entiendas, pero no te culpo. Tiene que ser difícil no tener amigos a los que les importes.

- ¿Amigos? No seas ridícula.

La joven tuvo una sensación de deja vu por esa conversación, pero ya sabía perfectamente cómo controlar la conversación. A Ulquiorra le encantaba desmigar el alma humana a base de indirectas, pero ese día ella estaba demasiado cansada como para seguirle el juego.

- Estoy agotada, Ulquiorra, así que perdóname, pero hoy no quiero discutir contigo- sentenció Orihime, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo sus cosas.

- No estamos discutiendo. Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? ¿Que no merece la pena tener amigos? ¿Que, según tú, todos son penosos e Ishida el que más?

- No; que ése no es amigo tuyo ni nada parecido. Sólo se acerca a ti para poder llevarte a su cama.

- ¡Ya basta!- le escupió ella- ¡No pienso dejar que sigas hablando así de ellos, ¿me oyes?! ¡Hasta ahora no he dejado de defenderte, pero estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez todo el mundo tenga razón, que tal vez seas un… un monstruo!

- Todos lo somos- repuso él, al cabo de unos instantes- La única diferencia es que hay quien lo ve y quien no lo ve.

Entonces, ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, perpleja. Aquellos ojos verdes no mostraban más expresividad que otras veces, pero la pelirroja no se dejó amedrentar por eso; al contrario, fue como si algo hubiese despertado dentro de ella, revelándole el verdadero significado de las palabras tan hirientes de aquel chico.

Sin contestarle, la joven suavizó la mirada, se acercó a él y lentamente le puso una mano sobre su mejilla. Él se sorprendió ante ese gesto; se esperaba que le replicase y chillase, no que hiciese aquello y sintió un escalofrío que ella fue incapaz de percibir.

- ¿Eso es lo que te da tanto miedo, que todos seamos unos monstruos?- él no supo qué contestar y ella le llevó la otra mano a la otra mejilla, sonriéndole con ternura- No te preocupes. Algunos lo serán y otros no, pero no puedes estar toda la vida creyendo que todo el mundo es malo, sin darle una sola oportunidad- ella se acercó más a él, clavando su mirada en la del chico- Y no, yo no lo soy.

Nada más acabar la frase, la pelirroja se alejó de él y recogió sus cosas, dispuesta a marcharse a casa.

- ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó, girándose y sonriéndole con la misma amabilidad de antes.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirándola sin saber qué contestar, limitándose a caminar detrás de ella. Aunque, durante todo el paseo, se limitó a tratar de esconder aquel vuelco que había sentido su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras, a disimular los nervios y la falta de respuesta que había sentido al notar sus manos contra su rostro, que a darle conversación.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así y no sabía cómo controlarlo.

Continuará

_Hola a todos! Cómo estáis? Siento haber tardado tantísimo en subir el nuevo cap, pero he estado ocupada con otra traducción que quería hacer enseguida y, en cuanto la he terminado, he seguido con esta historia. Qué os va pareciendo? Las cosas se están complicando mucho, con muchísimos frentes abiertos y espero que os esté gustando mucho! Ay Ulquiorra, pobrecillo, en cuanto se descuide va a acabar enamorado de Hime… y ella también, por mucho que lo parezca. Y en cuanto a Riruka bueno, es totalmente impredecible y espero que siga siéndolo mucho más! Aunque tengo ganas de que saque su lado más "sensible" (si es que lo tiene), pero habrá que esperar. Espero que os haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el próximo! Bss!_

_Kuchiki Kibe__: hola! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado! Parece que Hime ya está empezando a deshacer el hielo de Ulquiorra, aunque no creo que a él le haga mucha gracia sentirse así… Qué tal por la Uni? Yo ya acabé la carrera y ahora de prácticas, a ver qué tal me va. Ahora que he terminado con el de "Espadas e institutos" espero poder dedicarme de lleno a éste, porque tengo más historias pensadas y quiero terminarlo antes de ponerme con otras. Espero que te vaya todo muy bien y un beso!_

_desesperada124__5: hola! Hmm… no vas muy desencaminada, pero creo que cambiaré algunas cosas del borrador, así que yo tampoco sé muy bien por dónde irá la historia, jeje. Sobre todo estoy dándole vueltas al final, porque no quiero nada previsible, pero tampoco quiero arrepentirme de lo que pase… No sé, no sé, a ver cómo avanzan las tramas! Siento mucho haber tardado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_Lucychibi__: hola! Jaja, me alegro de que te den miedo! Son unos psicópatas, sobre todo ella, pero espero que lo de Ulquiorra tenga remedio. Buf, es que ODIO que Orihime sea una niña tonta a la que haya que rescatar. Si en realidad es de los más valientes! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el próximo, un beso!_

_Rebeca18__: hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic y espero que este cap te haya parecido súper interesante! Un beso!_

_Phaun__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Es que vi la peli hace tiempo y tenía ganas de hacer un fic del estilo, ambientado en un instituto y con los personajes igual de retorcidos. Espero que te guste mucho y un beso!_

_nicki__: hola! Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el cpítulo. Un beso!_

_Grg98__: hola! Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué será de Riruka ni si ganará, porque quiero complicar bastante la historia y no sé muy bien por dónde irán las tramas. En cuanto al diario… ya se verá xD. Si te puedo adelantar que Riruka es como una niña pequeña y es probable que se muera de celos según avance la situación, así que esperemos que Hime no se acobarde delante de ella y le plante cara. Un beso!_


	6. Cae la lluvia

_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 6: Cae la lluvia**

Ulquiorra llevaba cerca de una hora golpeando el saco de boxeo del gimnasio privado de su casa. Pero, por más que intentara desfogarse con aquella actividad, no conseguía relajarse; cada vez que paraba y creía haber liberado todas las endorfinas necesarias, la imagen de _ella_ volvía a aparecer en su mente y lo alteraba incluso más.

Esa sonrisa, esa calidez, esa forma de tratarlo y de reaccionar eran cosas que él jamás había visto en ninguna otra persona y no sabía cómo comportarse. Ulquiorra siempre había sido muy metódico y despiadado y sabía cómo manejar a las personas, porque comprendía a la perfección su capacidad de reacción ante todas las circunstancias que pudieran planteárseles, pero con Orihime eso no ocurría; cada vez que intentaba ser retorcido con ella y que trataba de desestabilizarla y destruirla emocionalmente, ella le sorprendía con una reacción totalmente nueva. Era como si un aura le rodeara y permitiera no sólo protegerla, sino ir un paso más delante de las despiadadas actitudes de él. El bien contra el mal, así lo veía él.

Pero, al margen de no poder ni saber controlarla, había otra cosa que le estaba mareando aún más la cabeza… algo que nunca antes le había pasado y que le preocupaba todavía más: esa especie de _deseo_ que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a ella. No, no era "deseo" como tal, era algo mucho más profundo. Era… fuego. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella, que sentía su aroma, que hablaba con ella, llamaradas se encendían en su interior y le arrebataban la poca cordura que le quedaba, dominándole por completo. Más de una vez se había imaginado las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones y todas ellas acababan con la pelirroja tendida sobre alguna superficie, con la ropa rota y gimiendo, mientras él se calmaba como sólo podía hacer.

Lo peor de todo no era sentir aquello por primera vez en su vida, sino saber que no se limitaba a la pasión. No. Ulquiorra sabía que esas sensaciones no eran puramente sexuales, sino que había algo más, algo mucho más intenso… y en lo que no quería ni siquiera pensar.

Y eso no lo soportaba. No soportaba saber que los sacos de boxeo no le tranquilizarían ya nunca más, ni que el remedio para curarse en cuerpo y alma era otro.

_- Crueles intenciones –_

- Hime… ¡Hime!

- ¿Mmm?

Orihime llevaba toda la mañana ensimismada, soñando despierta. Como siempre desde hacía unos meses, había pensado su amiga Tatsuki. Aunque fingiera estar como siempre, sabía que algo había cambiado en su amiga; desde que se encararan por Ulquiorra, el chico más detestable del instituto, Tatsuki sabía que había algo que se había roto y nunca se uniría de nuevo. Pero Orihime estaba bien, así que no había por qué seguir dándole vueltas.

- Últimamente estás en las nubes… Bueno, en realidad debería decir que últimamente estás en las nubes _más de lo normal_- bromeó Tatsuki.

- ¡Qué va! Estoy como siempre- sonrió la pelirroja.

- Ya, seguro… Desde que vas con _él_ estás más risueña que siempre. Acaso… ¿te gusta?

Orihime escupió parte del zumo que se estaba bebiendo y empezó a toser. Por suerte, era la hora del almuerzo y apenas había gente en clase, pero aún así no pudo evitar que algunas miradas curiosas se clavaran en ella. Como tampoco pudo evitar ponerse del color de los tomates.

- ¿Gustarme? ¿Quién? Oh, eh, no… ¡No, claro que no! Tatsuki, qué cosas dices… Hablas de Ulquiorra, ¿no? No, em, lo cierto es que… Jeje… Nos llevamos bien, pero, eh…- la pelirroja trató de explicar y arreglar la situación, pero sólo consiguió empeorarlo todo y ponerse aún más colorada.

- No te pongas nerviosa, Hime.

- Pero es que es cierto. Él no me… no me…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Orihime se quedó pensativa, apartando la vista de su amiga, sin saber cómo ni qué explicar, porque no sabía lo que sentía. Sí, estaba a gusto en su compañía. Había oído rumores terribles sobre él, pero en el fondo no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Puede que no fuera el rey de la amabilidad y que sus comentarios fueran bruscos y hasta hirientes, pero ella tenía la sensación de que en realidad no era así, que eso formaba parte de una coraza. O tal vez se comportase así porque era la única forma de actuar con los demás que había conocido.

Además, era tan endiabladamente… atractivo. Aquellos ojos verdes siempre la dejaban de piedra y su frío rostro no hacía sino desatar más interés de ella por él. Pero no, no le gustaba. Sólo sentía cierta atracción por él, por cómo era, por su mirada, sus palabras. Sólo se despertaba y acostaba pensando en él, animándose todas las mañanas al saber que ese día lo vería de nuevo. Sólo se acostaba con el corazón a un ritmo preocupante, por pensar en qué le diría al día siguiente. Sólo… eso… Nada más…

- …

Por mucho que Orihime tratara de negarlo, era demasiado transparente como para que Tatsuki no se diera cuenta de nada. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra aquello, por mucho que le pesara.

- No sé si te gustará o no, ni qué clase de relación tienes con él…

- Ninguna- le interrumpió Orihime, sintiendo que mil puñales se clavaban en su corazón al decirlo.

- … pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti y por lo que dicen sobre él- continuó Tatsuki, sinceramente preocupada por su amiga- Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, nada más.

- Lo tengo, tú tranquila- le sonrió Orihime.

Pero Tatsuki no estaba en absoluto tranquila. Tenía la sensación que había una tormenta aproximándose desde el horizonte, que su objetivo era única y exclusivamente Orihime y que le costaría mucho salir de ella.

_- Crueles intenciones—_

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Hacía mucho que no te veía.

Grimmjow estaba recostado en el sofá de un aula y se desperezó cuando escuchó la voz de Riruka, hablándole desde la puerta. El instituto era tan grande que había muchas salas que no se usaban y a él le gustaba descansar en algunas de ellas, cuando buscaba cierta tranquilidad. Pero ella siempre sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Siempre había sido así. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Grimmjow siempre había sido un gamberro malhablado, pero cuando se trataba de Riruka siempre acababa comportándose como su auténtico perro faldero. Poca gente se había dado cuenta porque sabía mantener bien reservada su intimidad, pero unos pocos sí lo sabían; Ulquiorra entre ellos. No sólo detestaba eso, sino también y sobre todo estar a la merced de una mujer, precisamente; de _esa_ mujer.

Su relación con Riruka jamás había pasado de amistad o sexo a algo más y sabía que jamás ocurriría. En realidad, alguien tan libre como él debía de sentirse agradecido: cada vez que ella estaba dispuesta tenía a su disposición un momento de placer inigualable, con una chica que, además de preciosa, le hacía sentir cosas que ninguna otra en la cama, sin ningún tipo de ataduras. Pero aun así, Grimmjow no estaba convencido de querer ese tipo de relación _con ella_. Sabía que su relación era tóxica, pero no podía dejarla ni tampoco quería profundizarla aún más. Estaba confuso y perdido.

Pero lo que más le costaba aceptar era que, mientras ella no dijese lo contario, siempre vivirían así. Por algún motivo inexplicable, Grimmjow temía dejarla; sabía perfectamente que, en el fondo, él era su único consuelo, amigo, compañero. Su hermano la detestaba y, como él, prácticamente todo el mundo, pero el peli azul sentía una debilidad especial por ella, una lástima inmerecida. Riruka no era más que un juguete roto, pero eso unido a sus más dudosas cualidades, lo atrapaba más por ella. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Grimmjow también tenía miedo de romper con su relación con ella por miedo a que la guapa chica quedara destruida por completo.

Ella se acercó a él insinuándose, pero él no tenía ganas de nada en ese momento. Necesitaba tranquilidad de verdad.

- ¿Qué, ahora no quieres que te toque?- le preguntó ella, algo ofendida.

- No estoy de humor para eso.

- Últimamente nadie está de humor para hacerme caso- soltó ella con una vocecita de niña pequeña y un mohín, fingiendo ser una broma, aunque Grimmjow intuía que se sentía así de verdad.

- Los demás tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar detrás de ti.

- Depende de quiénes. Por ejemplo, sé que tú no- le fulminó con la mirada.

- No estés tan segura- le replicó él, incorporándose y dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¡Ja! No sé a qué viene eso ahora, pero si pretendes ofenderme, lo llevas claro. En fin, sólo venía a ver si te apetecía pasar un buen rato, pero como estás de un humor de perros me buscaré a otra persona.

- ¿Para follártela o para putearla?- le escupió Grimmjow, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, rabia y celos.

- Para lo que sea.

- … Pues suerte con tu búsqueda.

Riruka frunció el ceño y empezó a respirar con fuerza. Algo había cambiado en él y ella se había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué no se comportaba como siempre? ¿Por qué no iba detrás de ella? ¿Por qué no se cabreada? ¿Por qué no le reprochaba su actitud y luego se lanzaba sobre ella? ¿Por qué… la ignoraba así?

Justo cuando Grimmjow se iba a marchar, Riruka lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a mirarla, mostrándole una expresión que él nunca había visto y que, por tanto, no supo a qué se debía.

- ¡No te largues dejándome con la palabra en la boca, imbécil!- gritó ella, casi conteniendo el llanto- ¿Qué os pasa a todos últimamente? ¿Acaso os habéis cansado de ser asquerosamente ricos y vivir acorde con vuestro nivel, que queréis probar cosas nuevas con pobretones?

- ¿Eso lo dices por mí… o por Ulquiorra?- ella enmudeció- Antes creía que te pasaba algo muy raro con tu hermano, pero ahora veo que es como todo el mundo. ¡Madura de una vez, idiota! Te crees que todo el mundo va a estar haciendo y deshaciendo a tu antojo toda tu vida, pero no tienes ni idea de nada. Como sigas así… vas a acabar siendo una puta fracasada y abandonada.

- ¡Eres gilipollas!- le gritó ella, dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que le cruzó la cara. Pero Grimmjow no alteró su mirada en absoluto- ¡Soy rica, guapa, lista y Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes de uno de los mejores institutos de Japón! ¡Jamás estaré sola, ¿me oyes?! ¡Siempre, siempre habrá alguien detrás de mí y siempre podré hacer lo que quiera porque siempre podré hacerlo! ¡¿Me oyes?!- de pronto, recuperó parcialmente la calma- Pero bueno, creo que por hoy será mejor que me vaya. Estás inaguantable.

- Sólo oyes lo que te interesa. Qué pena me das- él soltó una pequeña risa en forma de suspiro.

- Ya, pero te aseguro que hay unos cuantos capaces de hacer lo que yo quiera incluso siendo así… Como Nnoitra, por ejemplo.

Grimmjow clavó su mirada en ella al oír ese nombre y ella se sonrió, antes de salir por la puerta. O sea, que ella y Nnoitra…

- Pues disfrútalo mientras puedas.

Y, dicho aquello, Grimmjow salió del aula, con una resolución que jamás se habría creído que tuviera. Ella y Nnoitra. ¡¿Riruka y Nnoitra?! No, no podía ser… Imposible.

Grimmjow se alejó de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo, tratando de calmar su corazón que, una vez más, aquella preciosidad había arrancado y pisoteado. Pero no más. Ni una más. Aquélla había sido la última vez que lo había utilizado como paño de lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Riruka se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo, totalmente atónita por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entonces, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos para no escuchar las inevitables voces de su subconsciente, que le repetían una y otra vez que su imperio caería pronto.

_- Crueles intenciones –_

Llovía mucho. Aquella tarde no trabajaba y Orihime estaba en su casa, tomándose una taza de té caliente, pensando y suspirando… por él. No había conseguido pensar en otra cosa que en la conversación que había tenido con Tatsuki y, por extensión, en su "relación" con Ulquiorra, si es que tal relación existía. Tal vez eso fuera lo que más le atormentaba, pensar que quizá no fuera recíproco, que él sólo quisiera pasar el rato con ella sin llegar a nada más. No, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Pues claro que no había "nada más" a lo que llegar. Se llevaban bien, eso era todo. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía ese profundo dolor en el pecho, cada vez que pensaba así?

Súbitamente alguien llamó a la puerta y la devolvió a la realidad. Ella no esperaba visitas, pero tal vez Tatsuki quisiera dejarle algo de clase. Ya podía ser importante, a juzgar por la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo.

Al abrir la puerta, Orihime no pudo contener la sorpresa y la respiración al ver quién había al otro lado, completamente calado, paralizándola con su penetrante mirada.

_- Crueles intenciones –_

- No deberías fumar en clase.

Grimmjow giró la vista, hacia la persona que le había dado aquel consejo. Había oído hablar de ella; la chica nueva alemana en la que Riruka había encontrado una mina de oro para sus juegos. Nelliel, recordaba que se llamaba. Tuvo la intención de darle una mala contestación, pero se contuvo al descubrir que ella no lo miraba con reproche, sino quizá con intención de entenderlo.

Era raro que fumara, como también lo era destrozar las mesas a base de patadas. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo; el colegio ya debía de saber que era él, aunque bien hacía en no quejarse, teniendo en cuenta las cuantiosas sumas económicas que su familia proporcionaba a aquella institución. Era terrible, pero el dinero movía al mundo y él no iba a dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad de servirse de su posición.

- Y tú deberías estar ya en casa. Las niñas buenas no deberían quedarse en la escuela hasta tarde.

- Tal vez no sea una "niña buena"- le sonrió ella, acercándose- Grimmjow, ¿me equivoco? He oído hablar mucho de ti. Eres el chico malo que tiene locas a todas las chicas- rió ella, mientras él levantaba una ceja, mostrando muy poco interés por aquel comentario. Ella lo notó y cambió de tema- No deberías fumar en clase. Los profesores se enfadarán si te descubren.

- Los profesores saben perfectamente con quién enfadarse y con quién no, así que yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto- le explicó él, soltando una bocanada de humo.

- El dinero hace maravillas.

- Para estar aquí, tú tampoco debes de ser precisamente pobre. He oído que estuviste estudiando en Alemania, ¿no?- aspiró el humo- Pues no entiendo por qué has querido meterte en este puto instituto de mierda, en lugar de quedarte allí.

- Lo pensé, pero quería… volver. No sé por qué; quizá para saber si el tiempo era capaz de curar ciertas cosas… pero veo que no.

Grimmjow la miró, interesado. No solía ser muy sociable y detestaba hablar con gente que acabase de conocer, pero con ella se sentía cómodo.

- El tiempo no cura una mierda- soltó él, con un tono más serio de lo normal y ella se dio cuenta.

- No creo… Creo que la gente puede llegar a cambiar, aunque a veces cueste hacerlo.

- Pues suerte con tus creencias- replicó Grimmjow con brusquedad.

Se levantó de la mesa en la que se había sentado y apagó el cigarrillo contra el suelo, dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso fuera del aula, escuchó un pequeño gemido y se giró; la joven de pelo verde trataba infructuosamente de taparse las lágrimas, evitando en vano que él la descubriese.

- Lo… Lo siento… No sé qué me ha pasado. P-Perdona, no quería ponerme así…- musitó Nel, tratando de disculparse y de explicar que aquello no tenía nada que ver con él.

Grimmjow no supo qué fue lo que despertó en él aquella imagen ni probablemente lo supiera jamás. Hubo algo que se encendió dentro de él, tanto como para obligarle a hacer lo que hizo a continuación. Quizá fue por verla así, tan desprotegida, sincerándose con alguien al que no conocía, siendo capaz de actuar tal y como sentía, a diferencia de él, el muy cobarde. Quizá fuera por ser tan diferente a ella, a _su_ pelirroja, alguien tan mezquino, ruin y despreciable como para jugar con la gente y someterla a su voluntad y no como esa chica, capaz de mostrarse como realmente era, sin temor de que ese repentino ataque de sinceridad se volviera contra ella.

No supo por qué fue y todo pasó demasiado deprisa. En cuanto quiso darse cuenta, la había cogido de los brazos, apartado las manos de su cara y la besaba sin contención. Al principio, ella se sorprendió, pero pronto averiguó que aquel ataque era recíproco, a juzgar por la forma en la que ella lo besaba a él y abrazaba con fuerza.

Lejos de detenerse o de pensar o recapacitar en lo que estaba haciendo, Grimmjow le levantó la falda y ella dejó que sus manos se adentraran por su chaqueta, camisa, ropa interior, tocándola a placer. Justo después de que la joven le desabrochara los pantalones, él la sentó sobre una de las mesas y acomodó justo en la posición que deseaba. Los gemidos tardaron poco en llegar, acompasados con el sonido de la mesa contra el suelo, que seguían el ritmo marcado por las embestidas de él. Por suerte estaban solos, aunque poco les hubiera importado que hubiese alguien cerca; en esos momentos estaban en otro mundo, un mundo sólo para ellos, alejado de sus miserias, terrores y recuerdos atroces del pasado, en el que por unos instantes pudieran estar en paz.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Cómo estáis? Bueno, una vez más siento el retraso en la actualización, pero espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo y os haya dejado con la boca abierta. Quería poner la conversación de Ulquiorra y Orihime en este capítulo, pero lo reservo para el siguiente (muajaja, qué cruel soy). Espero aun así que hayáis tenido bastantes emociones con este cap! Lo de Nel y Grimmjow tenía pensado casi desde el principio que iba a ocurrir; creo que Nel me pega como pareja tanto de Nnoitra como de Grimmjow, además así se complican más las cosas :D! Por otro lado, lo de Ulquiorra y Orihime es ya muy evidente, pero queda que se den cuenta los principales interesados. Y en cuanto a Riruka, aunque sea la "mala", en el fondo su actitud me da bastante pena. Es como una niña pequeña que no asume lo que está pasando ni lo que está haciendo, pero sabe que a la larga eso le pasará factura y todo irá a peor. En fin, habrá que ver cómo se toma lo que pueda pasar entre su hermano y Orihime y lo que ha pasado entre Grimmjow y Nell. Espero no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo y un beso a todos!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Jaja, espero que esto también te haya pillado por sorpresa! Está claro que están todos hechos un lío y no saben ni lo que quieren, pero esperemos que se aclaren pronto. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Siento el retraso, pero bueno, ya he subido un nuevo cap! Pues tengo la intención de que Ishida reaparezca, así que veremos cómo se toma Ulquiorra la aparición más seria de un posible rival. En cuanto a la pareja protagonista, creo que ya están bastante perdidos el uno por el otro, aunque no sé cómo actuará Ulquiorra ante esa decisión (apuesta o Hime) ni cómo reaccionará Riruka. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap y un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: Hola! Sí, eso es lo que me gusta de Orihime tanto en el fandom como en la realidad, que es capaz de sorprender a alguien como Ulquiorra y hace que éste le tenga respeto. Al principio pensé en poner una reacción más "típica" de Orihime (enfadándose, ofendiéndose, algo así), pero entonces pensé que quedaba mucho mejor y más natural que respondiera de esa otra forma. Además, quería que el corazón de Ulquiorra diera un pequeño vuelco xD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo!_

_**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**__: hola! Jaja, exacto, Riruka es tsundere total. Todavía no sé qué hacer con ella, si redimirla de lo que ha hecho o volverla loca totalmente. Ya veremos. Un beso a las dos!_

_**Lucychibi**__: hola! Sí, estoy bastante liada con todo, pero bueno, siempre que puedo y que la inspiración me vuelve, trato de sacar tiempo para escribir. Me gusta mucho el personaje de Riruka y me lo paso muy bien haciendo sus escenas; no sé, me da la impresión de que la gente como ella en el fondo está rota y siente que su vida es un asco, pero les da miedo asumirlo y por eso se portan tan mal como los demás. Es casi lo que he querido plasmar con la escena de este cap de Grimmjow y ella. En cuanto a Nell y Nnoitra… bueno, las cosas se han complicado más aún entre ellos. El orgullo y la falta de comunicación hicieron que se equivocaran y buscaran una "vía de escape" a sus problemas, casi igual que Grimmjow y Riruka. Y en cuanto a Ulquiorra, claramente se le está escapando la situación de las manos y supongo que eso le hará desatarse en más de una ocasión; no sólo por lo que siente por Hime, sino también por estar cambiando tanto y no poder controlarlo todo. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_

_**Ami Catherine Rose**__: hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto la historia. La película está muy bien; de hecho, creo que está en youtube en castellano o subtitulada, así que si tienes la oportunidad, te aconsejo que la veas. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que nos veamos pronto en el próximo cap. Un beso!_

_**Grg98**__: hola! Pues Ishida sí que siente algo por Hime; por ahora no ha salido mucho y supongo que no ha quedado muy claro lo que siente por ella, pero sí que la ve más que una simple amiga. En cuanto a Nnoitra y Nell, es una pareja que me llamó la atención desde que los vi en el manga y se ha convertido en una pareja de mis favoritas, desde entonces. Pero siempre me la he imaginado como una pareja bastante turbia y llena de problemas (no hay más que ver cómo reaccionan el uno con el otro cuando están juntos, en la serie) y por eso disfruto tanto haciéndoles sufrir (lo sé, soy masoquista xD). Espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente! Bss_

_**nithaxx**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando este fanfic. Aún no sé si Ulquiorra ganará o perderá la apuesta, pero lo que está claro es que todavía queda mucho por ocurrir. Un beso!_

_**nicki**__: hola! He estado bastante inspirada al escribir este capítulo (tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo), así que espero que se note y que te haya gustado mucho! En el próximo habrá más acción entre Ulquiorra y Orihime, así que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo. Un beso!_

_**iNatsuBlueCyan789**__: hola! Gracias por el review y los ánimos! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho también y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**__: hola! Me alegro que pienses así de Ulquiorra, porque quería que fuera mucho más retorcido que en el manga, del mismo modo que Hime es más "ella misma" cuando está con él que cuando está con los demás, que sólo la ven como una princesita en apuros. En cuanto a Ishida, lo cierto es que sí que siente algo por ella, aunque todavía no sé en qué medida ni si llegará a declararse ni nada por el estilo, pero sí me gustaría sacarlo más en la historia. Riruka creo que es el gran personaje de la historia (me encantan los que son retorcidos, malos y crueles, pero con una explicación de fondo), pero supongo que es inevitable odiarla. Y respecto a Nell y Nnoitra, es otra de las parejas que siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención, pero en este caso las cosas son bastante más complicadas y retorcidas. Me alegro mucho de que estés disfrutando la historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un beso!_


	7. Él y ella

_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 7: Él y ella**

- Ulquiorra, ¿qué…? ¡Oh, Dios mío, estás empapado! Pasa y sécate.

Orihime no pudo disimular su sorpresa al verlo allí aquella tarde, pero rápidamente se olvidó de hipotéticas preguntas y le invitó a pasar, al verlo tan mojado por la lluvia. Él estaba serio, igual que siempre, pero parecía bastante decidido. ¿Para qué había ido a su casa, con ese tiempo?

Mientras le sacaba una toalla para que se secara, Orihime no pudo evitar contener los latidos de su corazón. No sabía si lo que le había llevado a estar allí, aquella tarde, era bueno o malo, pero la joven estaba bastante asustada. Había pasado un rato desde que él hubo llegado y aún no se habían dicho nada, así que la joven decidió ofrecerla algo de té, con la esperanza de que la tensión que dominaba la casa se relajara. Antes de que la chica llegara al salón, con una taza en cada mano, él la detuvo con sus palabras.

- La culpa es tuya- le soltó, de pronto.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió ella.

Él le miró a los ojos, dejándola paralizada, poniéndose en pie. Mientras él se dirigía hacia ella, dejando que la toalla resbalase por sus hombros, ella fue acercándose cada vez más a la pared, quedando pegada a ella. Sentía nervios, pánico y algo de emoción. Finalmente, él la acorraló contra la pared y pegó las palmas de sus manos a los lados, evitando que escapase.

- La culpa es tuya.

- La culpa… ¿de qué, Ulquiorra? No te entiendo.

- Eres asquerosa. Te odio- le susurró, con el mayor desprecio que encontró en ese momento- Debiste de haberlo dejado desde el principio. Debiste de haberte dado cuenta de que alguien como tú jamás manipularía a alguien como yo. De que nunca podrías conmigo.

- ¿Manipular…?- preguntó ella, más confundida que antes- No sé de qué estás hablando, Ulquiorra. Yo no he manipulado a nadie y mucho menos a ti. No te entiendo, no sé qué…

- No… me… mientas- le ordenó, en voz muy baja, terminando la frase con un fuerte golpe a la pared que sobresaltó a la chica. Estaba realmente atemorizada; respiraba con fuerza y tenía los ojos más húmedos de lo normal- Aunque admito que yo también he sido un poco descuidado. El hecho de querer divertirme contigo no quería decir que tú pudieses tratar de utilizarme a tu antojo y debí de haberlo controlado antes. Supongo que es el precio que he de pagar por acercarme a miserables como tú.

- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?!- le gritó ella, furiosa, resentida y confusa por lo que estaba escuchando- ¡Yo no te he utilizado para nada!

- Te he dicho que no mientas- le repitió. A pesar de decirlo dulcemente, de un fuerte rápido movimiento tiró ambas tazas de té al suelo, haciendo que se rompieran al momento.

- ¡No miento! ¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Me estás volviendo loca, nunca sé qué pensar cuando estoy contigo! ¡Esta situación me está sobrepasando, Ulquiorra!- se sinceró la chica, dejando que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas- Yo… Yo no te he manipulado. Nunca he pensado en hacer algo así.

Al escuchar aquella confesión, Ulquiorra apartó las manos de la pared y agachó la vista. En el fondo sabía que aquello era cierto, sabía que ella no se había acercado a él con segundas intenciones nunca. Todo lo que había dicho o hecho había salido de lo más profundo de su alma, de su mayor sinceridad, sin que nada lo hubiese empañado. En realidad, él lo sabía y eso era lo que más miedo le daba de todo.

- Nunca… Nunca antes había estado en este estado. Pierdo el control, los nervios. Estoy irascible. Verte…- la miró directamente a los ojos- me pone de mal humor.

Ella empezó a frotarse un brazo con la mano y, sin saber por qué, sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sin embargo, no le miró a la cara.

- Tal vez lo que debería hacer, sería dejar de verte- concluyó él, recuperando la seriedad que le caracterizaba- y eso haré. Fin del juego.

Sin darle tiempo a obtener una respuesta, él se dirigió a la puerta directamente, pero ella le detuvo antes de llegar.

- ¡Espera!- le gritó ella, cogiéndole de la mano- No quiero te vayas… No quiero que dejes de verme…

La admiraba. ¿Cómo no iba a admirar, en lo más hondo de su alma, a alguien que le hablaba con tanta sinceridad? Dudaba que alguien hubiese sentido por él lo que creía que ella estaba sintiendo, ni siquiera sus padres; y, por supuesto, a ella no le importaba en absoluto decirlo a viva voz. Ella era un espíritu libre y puro, que decía lo que pensaba porque nada malo podía pasarle… siempre que no estuviera con él. Él la pudriría, destrozaría, humillaría y puede que incluso mataría y eso era lo último que deseaba. Pero aun así, no quería separarse… No quería marcharse.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¡No, claro que no! Me da igual lo que pienses o lo que piensen los demás; yo no quiero dejar de verte.

- ¿Tan idiota eres que no lo entiendes?- le escupió él- Desde el primer momento te dije que esto seguiría hasta que me aburriese y ya me he aburrido.

- No te creo.

- Sabes que digo la verdad.

- ¡Pues no te creo!- le contestó ella, al instante- Sé lo que dijiste, pero también sé que entre nosotros hay algo. No sé exactamente qué, pero algo. Algo que no compartimos con nadie más…

- No digas estupideces. Eso ocurre en las novelas románticas que leerás, pero no en la realidad y no conmigo.

- Entonces… bésame- en ese momento, él la miró a los ojos, con una sorpresa que nadie más que ella sería capaz de adivinar- Sólo sabré si mientes o me dices la verdad, si me besas.

- Eres más estúpida de lo que creía.

- Me da igual lo que pienses. Hazlo de una vez.

Ulquiorra se giró hacia ella, despacio y se acercó con la misma calma. Al detenerse delante de ella, a apenas unos centímetros de su cara, sintió que esa sensación que tan fervientemente rechazaba, empezaba a dominarlo hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Su olor, su cara, su cuerpo, su pelo rojizo… No soportaba tenerla delante, era más de lo que pudiera aguantar nadie. No quería hacerlo, pero simplemente porque no quería descubrir aquello a lo que irremediablemente se lanzaría, en caso de besarla.

Sin darse cuenta, él se detuvo y entonces fue ella la que se abalanzó hacia él, la que le dio el beso más apasionado que jamás hubiese compartido con nadie. Ella le abrazó con fuerza y él, aunque impasible al principio, no pudo resistirse más. Ella le ofrecía una calidez anormal, algo que nunca había sentido, una sensación de plenitud que repudiaba sólo por desconocerla.

En cuanto hubo sentido sus labios, dejó de darse cuenta de lo que hacía; su mente, tan fría y despiadada, se quedó dormida y dejó que la razón, los suspiros, la excitación, la humedad lo sustituyera todo. Una de sus manos se deslizó por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas con fuerza, mientras la otra le sujetaba del cuello y no la dejaba ni respirar.

- Ulquiorra, espera. No…

Ella consiguió zafarse por un instante, temerosa ante lo que podía pasar en apenas unos momentos, pero él volvió la acalló con un beso. Sabía que ella tenía dudas y que parte de ella no quería, pero eso no hizo sino motivarle aún más. Quería dejar su huella en ella, quería explorar esa sensación, ese nuevo mundo, hasta los rincones más insospechados. Y ella no iba a detenerle por mucho que quisiera.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Ambiente pesado, cargado, acalorado. Cama deshecha, sábanas arrugadas. Pequeños gritos ahogados de dolor, respiraciones agitadas. Gemidos, muchos gemidos. Sudor, temblores, movimientos rápidos. Ella clavándole las uñas en la espalda con una mano, por el placer, y agarrando la sábana con la otra, por el dolor. Él encima, respirando su aroma, volviéndose loco por ella, por su pelo, su sudor, su cuerpo perfecto. Él intentando recuperar la cordura, pero perdiéndola por completo. Él acordándose de que podía estar haciéndole mucho daño y ella invitándole a que no dejara de moverse. Él corriéndose una y otra vez, aprovechando el tiempo entre medias para seguir tocándola, oliéndola, sintiéndola, ahogándola. Ella gritando. La cama sonando. Él haciéndole a ella llegar al clímax. Él no dejándole tiempo a recuperarse, poniéndose encima de ella otra vez. Él olvidándolo todo. Ella no dudando de él. Él entregándose a lo que realmente siente. Él negándolo. Él volviéndolo a admitir. Él olvidando su pasado y su presente. Ella olvidando los consejos, las advertencias. Él preocupándose sólo por su futuro con ella. Ella volviendo a gritar por él.

La culpa era suya. Sólo suya.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo, aunque haya quedado un poco corto. Y sobre todo, la escena final! No lo tenía del todo pensado, pero me di cuenta de que, aunque Ulquiorra y Orihime sean la pareja protagonista, había escrito muy poco de ellos, así que preferí darles un capítulo propio. Pero esto no va a ser el fin de todas sus dudas, ni mucho menos; esto es sólo la punta del iceberg! Por otro lado, quería que la escena de sexo fuese visceral y rápida, así que espero haberlo conseguido. Al principio la describí con más detalle, pero si quería darle ese toque tenía que darle más velocidad y quedó así, pero espero que os haya gustado mucho leerla. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__:____hola! Sí, Nel y Grimm! Pero no creo que ésa vaya a ser la pareja definitiva, ya veré. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**iNatsuBlueCyan789**__: hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Me alegro de que te gustara el cap! Ahora sí que se ha complicado todo definitivamente! A Riruka me gustaría redimirla en algún punto de la historia, pero por otro lado me encantan las villanas que sean tan malas, así que no sé qué haré… De todos modos, ella también tiene sus motivos para actuar y su corazoncito, así que espero que pueda verse. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Jaja, no te olvides de que Riruka también está metida en ese triángulo, que ya se ha acostado con los dos (qué chica). Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho del UlquiHime de este cap, que ya tocaba darles más espacio! A mí Riruka como personaje me gusta mucho; desde que la vi en el anime tan aniñada, mimada y boba me gustó, porque sabía que había algo detrás y esos personajes son los que más me suelen llegar. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap y un beso!_

___: hola! Me gusta que los personajes se vean como en el manga, de verdad. Siempre estoy pensando que igual no sigo el canon al 100%, así que me agrada leer que se parecen a los originales! Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el próximo!_

_**Guest**__: hola! Gracias por el review, espero que este cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**nicki**__: hola! Lo de Grommjow y Nell aún no estoy muy segura de que vaya a ocurrir; veremos a ver cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Espero que el UlquiHime de este cap te haya gustado mucho! Un beso!_

_**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**__: hola! Ya, estoy súper ocupada y por eso tardo bastante en subir los capítulos. Pero bueno, poco a poco se va avanzando la historia. Un beso!_

_**Ami Catherine Rose**__: hola! Jaja, ve que la pareja de Grimmjow y Nell ha tenido bastante éxito. Veremos ahora cómo sobrellevan ese pequeño escarceo que han tenido. En cuanto a Ulquiorra y Orihime, los problemas no creo que se hayan solucionado ni mucho menos; de hecho, creo que la situación se ha complicado todavía más. Gracias a ti por el review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bss!_

_**marie-peggy-hale**__: hola! Bueno, las actualizaciones no van demasiado rápidas, pero estoy muy ocupada así que procuro subirlo los caps lo antes que pueda. El GrimmNell aún no está del todo decidido, ya veremos qué pasa. Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado las historias que he subido y gracias por haberlas leído todas! Y también por los ánimos! Pues sí que le he pedido permiso para traducir más y me lo ha dado, pero quiero esperar a que las termine. A parte de las suyas tengo otras pendientes, pero prefiero acabar esta historia y ponerme después con otras. Bueno, espero que lo de Ulquiorra haya sido todo lo "épico" que esperabas… El GrimmNell fue más un calentón que otra cosa; los dos necesitaban a alguien o "algo" en ese momento y se dejaron llevar. Y el IchiRuki no me hace mucho, así que no creo que lo ponga. Jaja, cuánto odio hacia Riruka. En realidad, me gustaría que fuera buena en algún momento o que se arrepintiera de lo que hace, aunque también me gusta mucho como mala… Ya veremos xD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**Grg98**__: hola! Sí, la atracción se ha disparado en este capítulo! Espero que el GrimmNell no se quede del todo ahí y que dé más historia, pero no creo que se convierta en una pareja oficial del fanfic. En cuanto el IchiRuki la verdad es que no me hace, así que no creo que lo ponga. Espero que lo pasaras muy bien en San Valentín y que este cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**panditaloca97**__: hola! Jaja, muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_


	8. Miedo a la soledad

_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 8: Miedo a la soledad**

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos dos, una mañana más. Hacía relativamente poco que habían empezado a salir juntos y, aunque a ella le daba una vergüenza enorme que los viesen llegando a la vez al instituto, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Estaba con ella y, en parte, quería regodearse delante de todo el mundo. Quería que todo el mundo lo viera y entendiera que aquella pelirroja no estaba libre para nadie más.

Ulquiorra giró la vista hacia ella y observó que Orihime iba con la cabeza agachada, completamente sonrojada, incapaz de levantar la vista. Detestaba llamar la atención y él lo sabía, pero también le encantaba verla tan inocente, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Madre mía… Todas las mañanas igual- comentó ella- Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

Y era cierto. Desde aquel encuentro tórrido en casa de Orihime, Ulquiorra había ido a buscarla todas las mañanas para ir a clase. Naturalmente, él siempre había ido al colegio en coche y chófer propios y el hecho de que ella le acompañara no iba a cambiar la situación. Además, le encantaba ponerla en aquellos aprietos.

Si ya todo el mundo se fijaba en Ulquiorra cada día que llegaba a clase, el hecho de que lo hiciera acompañado de Orihime levantó aún más la expectación de los demás alumnos. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlos juntos, cuchicheando y murmurando entre sí sin apartar la vista de ellos. Y, para empeorar las cosas aún más, Ulquiorra se empeñó en acompañar a Orihime hasta la puerta de su clase; si había alguien que todavía no se había enterado, sin duda lo habría hecho al verlos juntos por el pasillo.

Desde entonces, cada mañana se repetía la misma rutina y cada mañana los miraba la misma o más gente que el día anterior. Pero Orihime no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

- No lo aguanto. Qué vergüenza…- murmuró la pelirroja, de manera que sólo Ulquiorra consiguió escucharla.

- Menuda estupidez. Que nos miren.

De pronto, la hermanastra de Ulquiorra se metió entre los dos, agarrando el brazo con fuerza a su "querido hermanito". Acto seguido le dio un sonoro y sensual beso en la mejilla, mientras miraba fijamente a una paralizada Orihime.

- Aparta- se separó rápidamente Ulquiorra de ella, sin ningún tipo de amabilidad.

- No seas así, hermanito. Ya podías haberme contado que estabas con una chica tan guapa, ¿eh? Parece mentira que sea tu hermana y sea la última en enterarme de todo y encima, a través de rumores.

- Quizá no te lo haya contado porque no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ahora- continuó él, cogiendo por los hombros a su _verdadera_ novia- si no te importa, ahórrate una de tus escenitas y vete a molestar a otra parte.

Y, dicho esto, dio medio vuelta, sin soltar a Orihime y ambos continuaron andando por el pasillo. Orihime echó un leve vistazo a Riruka, pero al ver la rabia que irradiaban sus ojos no tuvo más remedio que mirar hacia delante, algo cohibida y avergonzada. Por suerte, nadie más que la propia afectada sintió el odio que empezaba a descontrolarse en su corazón.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Después de su discusión con Riruka, Grimmjow sintió que algo había cambiado en él. Era como si hubiera dado el primer paso para superar una enfermedad o un virus que llevase tiempo consumiéndole y al que hubiese ignorado demasiado. Él sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de ella y hacer una vida completamente separada de esa mujer, pero por otro lado también sabía que iba a costarle desligarse totalmente de ella más de lo que se imaginaba. Quizá en esos instantes lo viera como algo fácil e incluso creyese que podría enamorarse de otra chica, pero lo cierto era que llevaba una relación de lo más extraña con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, un tira y afloja del que siempre había querido liberarse, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo… Y, qué demonios, tampoco había querido. Grimmjow sabía que Riruka tenía un algo, algo especial que no tenía ninguna otra chica que hubiese conocido hasta la fecha y que le ataba irremediablemente a ella.

Pero no podía seguir dependiendo de eso para siempre. Ella era dañina, tenía una maldad inconcebible y cancerígena sobre todo para la propia Riruka. Grimmjow sabía que en el fondo no era más que una niña desamparada; una chica abandonada por sus padres y por su hermanastro, pero no podía hacer más por ella si ella seguía negándose a ver la realidad y a curarse a sí misma. Ya lo había intentado y había fracasado.

Además, había una chica distinta a Riruka, que le había llamado la atención.

- Oye- dijo Grimmjow, haciendo que la joven de pelo verde se girara hacia él.

- Ah, hola- le contestó ella, sonrojada. Desde el día del "encuentro", Nel había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo. No sabía cómo había podido perder los papeles ni cómo había podido pasar lo que había pasado. Había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarlo… pero sin conseguirlo.

- Quería… Quería hablar contigo… a solas- le dijo él, algo temeroso. Las clases habían terminado y había gente por los pasillos todavía, así que no le pareció lo más apropiado hablar a viva voz en esa situación.

- Lo siento, pero… no creo que sea buena idea.

- Espera.

Nel se giró en cuanto sitió la mano de Grimmjow cogiéndole la suya, pero no de miedo, sino de… sorpresa y algo de excitación. Tampoco quería llamar la atención de todo el mundo, pero la joven sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse en contra de sus deseos. Al verla tan nerviosa, Grimmjow decidió que lo mejor sería explicarse claramente.

- No quería asustarte. En realidad, quería preguntarte si te apetecería ir conmigo a tomar algo, después de clase.

- Ah, pues… No sé. Verás, lo que pasó fue…

- No me refiero a eso. Quiero quedar contigo y hablar contigo, pero no sobre ese tema. Quiero conocerte mejor, nada más.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Nel lo miró directamente a los ojos. Y se quedó perpleja. No sabía qué le había pasado hasta ahora, pero no entendía cómo no había podido darse cuenta de lo guapo que era. Esos ojos, esa cara, ese cuerpo… Ciertamente ya lo había "probado", pero no comprendía por qué no se había fijado más detenidamente en ese chico antes ni en qué habría estado pensando para no haberlo hecho.

- Pues…- dudó ella durante unos instantes- De acuerdo. Estaría bien- le sonrió.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en su coqueteo que no se dieron cuenta de que, a pocos metros de allí, la bella Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes estaba fulminándolos con la mirada. Mirada que expresaba tanta rabia y dolor casi tanto como sentía su corazón.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

- Lo siento mucho, Ulquiorra- se disculpó Orihime, mostrándole las palmas de las manos, titubeando- pero hoy tengo que ir a trabajar y no podré quedar contigo. Perdona.

- Deberías reducir las jornadas de trabajo. Tu situación económica es buena, así que deberías concentrarte en tus estudios y en mí.

Orihime no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risotada cuando escuchó aquello. A veces Ulquiorra le parecía un niño de cinco años.

- No importa, Ulquiorra.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió Orihime.

- Llevas todo el día muy rara. Dime qué te pasa. Y no te andes con rodeos, como haces siempre.

Las palabras de Ulquiorra fueron tan duras como siempre, pero Orihime no pudo evitar apartar la vista de él. No había dejado de darle vueltas a lo mismo durante todo el día, por muy estúpido que le pareciese. Pero… así se suponía que era el amor, ¿no? Algo terrible, que te envilecía, te volvía mezquino, egoísta y ruin. Algo que te sensibilizaba de todo y por todo, hasta tal punto que un simple roce con su hermanastra le había rabiado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Siempre había oído rumores de ellos dos, pero nunca les había dado ninguna importancia. Quizá porque, hasta el momento, no se había enamorado desesperadamente de Ulquiorra. Sin embargo, ver cómo su hermana le agarraba del brazo y le besaba de esa forma tan lasciva, le estaba destrozando el alma. Y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

- Es Riruka- le leyó el pensamiento.

- No es… No. Es que…- titubeó ella, sin saber cómo seguir ni cómo explicarle sus celos.

- Siempre ha sido así. Es una niña consentida que no tiene nada ni a nadie; por eso se aferra a lo único que puede.

- Ya, pero… ¡Pero tampoco hace falta que te toque de esa manera!

Rápidamente Orihime se llevó la mano a los labios, sonrojándose y avergonzándose por lo que acababa de decir. No era una persona celosa y en el fondo sabía que Ulquiorra no sentía nada extraño por su hermana, pero… Pero había algo que…

- Estás celosa- afirmó Ulquiorra, quitándole la mano de los labios.

- ¡No lo estoy!

- Claro que sí- continuó él, acercándose peligrosamente a ella y arrinconándola contra los estantes de libros- Dilo. Di que estás celosa.

- ¡Te he dicho que n-…!

- Dilo ahora mismo.

- Vale. ¡Está bien! ¡Sí, estoy celosa!- exclamó ella, casi entre lágrimas- ¡Estoy celosa porque sois hermanos, pero ella no te ve como un hermano y vivís junt-…!

De pronto, Ulquiorra la asió de ambas manos, impidiéndola moverse. Conocía a Orihime y sabía que, cuando estaba a punto de estallar, se esforzaba por mantener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas y fingir delante de la gente. Y eso le repateaba. Él quería verla tal y como era, en cuerpo y alma y en todo momento, lo que obviamente incluía los momentos de debilidad.

- No hay nada entre nosotros. Jamás lo ha habido y jamás lo habrá. Pero, de haber sabido que te pondrías así, te juro que habría pasado mucho más tiempo con ella que contigo.

Ulquiorra no dejaba de susurrarle y respirarle al oído, casi hipnotizando a Orihime.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Seguro que hay algo entre vosotr-…!

- Eso es. Más.

Rápidamente, Ulquiorra sintió el impulso de meterle la mano debajo de la camisa y no se lo pensó dos veces. No sabía si estaban solos ni tampoco le importaba; él era el chico más popular y rico del instituto y ella era su novia, su mujer, su todo, así que si había alguien tan imbécil como para quedarse a mirar, acabaría lamentándolo.

- Ulquiorra, no… Tengo que ir-…

Él aprovechó su mano libre para taparle la boca, mientras se las ingeniaba con la otra para asirle ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza, doblegándola a su voluntad. Ella trataba de resistirse, pero sabía que sería inútil; ni su cuerpo ni su alma le iban a permitir alejarse de él.

- Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros, ni jamás lo habrá- le susurró él al oído, tratando de calmar sus paranoias- Pero te juro que- empezó a recorrerle el pecho con la boca- con tal de verte así de celosa- bajó por su vientre y muslos- estoy dispuesto hasta a acostarme con ella.

- No digas eso…

- Entonces encuentra otra manera de desesperarte más por mí.

- Es imposible…- gimió ella- que lo esté todavía más… Te quiero tanto…

Pero todas sus voces y suspiros fueron aplacados por él; por su ansia, su excitación, sus resoplidos. Apenas tardó unos instantes en tumbarla en el suelo, con la camisa abierta y acomodarla en sus caderas, sin soltarle las muñecas. Quizá la próxima vez se las ataría, para poder disfrutar plenamente de ella con sus dos manos. Al sentirlo dentro, la pelirroja dejó de excusarse y de llorar y empezó a emitir leves gemidos, por miedo a que los descubriesen. Pero a él aquello no hizo sino excitarlo más.

Qué le estaba pasando. Qué demonios le estaba haciendo esa mujer.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Por fin se había decidido a hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con ella. No podía seguir llevando ese peso; tanto odio, rencor, pena, remordimientos por lo que le había hecho tanto tiempo atrás. Nel había sido el objeto de su mayor deseo y la víctima de sus peores celos y no podía soportarlo. Quizá estando en Alemania tuviera alguna excusa, pero habiendo vuelto a Japón, Nnoitra no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable y tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado y a sus errores. No había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacerlo.

El chico llevaba un rato esperando en la azotea, temiendo que Nel no fuera a aparecer. Le había dejado una simple nota en su pupitre, como los niños pequeños, pero no se le había ocurrido nada más que hacer. Quería hacer las cosas bien y sabía que, si le decía en persona que quería verla, quizá se negara, así que optó por la vía anónima y rezó para que apareciera. El corazón por poco se le detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Él se quedó mirando fijamente y por unos instantes a la chica que apareció tras ella, con su melena verde ondeando al viento, mucho más guapa de lo que jamás habría pensado.

- Nel…

- No pensaba venir- le interrumpió ella, agarrándose un brazo con la mano, sin mirarle a los ojos- así que, sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme, hazlo ya.

- Nel, yo…

Nnoitra se sentía furioso, impotente consigo mismo. No conseguía pronunciar las palabras que tanto llevaba queriendo decir y lo peor de todo era que sentía esa misma rabia que había sentido años atrás, hacia ella. Era un círculo completo, algo que no dejaría de volver a su punto de origen jamás. Y ella era quien había y estaba pasando la peor parte.

Al ver que él no reaccionaba, que no sabía o no quería decir nada, fue ella quien tuvo que intervenir.

- Si no vas a decirme nada, me marcho. Y preferiría que no volvieras a hablarme nunca más. Adiós, Nnoitra.

Dichas esas palabras, Nel se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Viendo lo inevitable, dándose cuenta de que aquél era una despedida definitiva, Nnoitra obedeció a saber a qué y se lanzó sobre ella, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. La empotró contra la pared, apoyando sus manos para evitar que ella quisiera marcharse. Nnoitra vio miedo en sus ojos, pero era un miedo nostálgico, un miedo que ya había conocido tiempo atrás.

- Nel… Nel, yo… Lo siento… Perdóname…

- Un poco tarde para disculparse, ¿no crees?- le escupió ella, con todo el odio que tenía guardado dentro- Pero bueno, supongo que mejor tarde que nunca. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que irme, así que…

- ¡No me ignores!- gritó él, dando un manotazo a la pared- Siempre igual. Siempre tan condescendiente, creyéndote mejor que yo…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nunca… Nunca me has tenido en cuenta para nada, Nel… Y yo siempre… Siempre te he…

- Nnoitra…

- Largo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que te largues de aquí!- le gritó Nnoitra, separándose de ella y casi forzándola físicamente a que se marchara a otro sitio.

En el fondo, él lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. ¿Cómo iba a disculparse de algo, si seguía sintiendo lo mismo que hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pedir perdón, si en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, cometería los mismos errores que en el pasado? Era un círculo; un círculo completo del que ni él ni Nel podrían escapar nunca.

_- Crueles intenciones -_

Ulquiorra entró en la puerta de su hermanastra sin avisar, aunque no se sorprendió de encontrársela tumbada en la cama, haciendo el vago, con un camisón que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Ella le sonrió al verlo, pero él ni se inmutó; cuanto menos caso se le hiciera a una niña tan malcriada como aquélla, mejor.

- Vengo a por mi parte de la apuesta- le dijo sin preámbulos y ella se echó a reír.

- Tan directo como siempre, Ulquiorra. Me alegro de que te acuerdes del trato que hicimos; ya temía que te hubieses encariñado de ella más de lo normal. Pero bueno, al César lo que es del César. Tendré que llamar a mi padre y decirle que la biblioteca es ahora tuya. Hace tanto que no viene por aquí que puede que incluso haya olvidado que tiene una biblioteca tan grande para él solo- Riruka pareció entristecerse al decirlo- pero mi diario exigirá un sacrificio más.

- Eso no estaba en el trato inicial, así que no.

- Tampoco estaba en el trato inicial que acompañases a tu Orihime todos los días a clase y encima, en uno de nuestros coches. Jaja, aunque en el fondo me da pena la pobre Cenicienta; es tan pura, tan cándida, que hasta le dará vergüenza estar con un tío tan asquerosamente rico como tú.

- No es tan asquerosamente materialista como tú.

- Todo el mundo lo es- puntualizó Riruka, bastante segura de sus ideas- Aunque creo que está enamorada de ti de verdad. Caramba, Ulquiorra, no sabía que tuvieras tanto don de gentes. Qué mal lo pasará la pobre cuando la dejes.

- ¿Cómo?- por mucho que quisiera negarlo, por un leve segundo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiración se entrecortó y tuvo que tragar saliva de los nervios. Enseguida recuperó la compostura, pero Riruka no se había perdido el más mínimo detalle. Y eso la enervó.

- Ése es el pequeño sacrificio que tendrás que hacer para conseguir mi diario: dejarla. No voy a ser muy dura contigo y no te pediré que lo hagas en público, humillándola delante de todo el mundo. No, te dejo que escojas libremente cómo cortar con la dulce Orihime Inoue- le sonrió ella vilmente.

Ulquiorra no la miraba. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Quería ese diario; quería poder chantajear a su hermana eternamente con lo que hubiera en él. Es lo que había hecho siempre, sin importarle más o menos lo que hacía. Después de aquello, encontraría otra cosa con la que divertirse y luego otra y otra… Pero en el otro lado de la balanza estaba ella. Estaba todo lo que le había hecho sentir en tan poco tiempo y que no quería reconocer por nada del mundo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parece un buen trato? No será… ¿No será que te has enamorado de ella?

- Cierra la boca- le contestó él.

- Es la primera vez que no me miras a la cara cuando me mandas callar. Mírame- se detuvo unos instantes- Que me mires- otros segundos más sin obtener respuesta- ¡Mírame a la cara, Ulquiorra!- él por fin se decidió a hacerle caso, aunque ella no tuvo más remedio que contener la respiración al ver cómo le estaba mirado. Parecía fuera de sí, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar- No sé qué te ha pasado ni qué te estará pasando por la cabeza, _hermanito_, pero juro por lo que más quieras que, como no la dejes, yo misma la destruiré. ¿Me has oído?

- No hables como si fueras una demente. Pienso hacerlo, así que tranquilízate- él se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, quiso dejar una cosa clara- Pero que sea la última vez que me amenazas o no lo contarás. Y que no se te ocurra tocarla. Es una pena que, cuando tenga tu diario- se paró unos momentos, mirándola a los ojos- ya no vaya a quedarte absolutamente nada que me interese de ti. Patética.

Ulquiorra no dejó que Riruka le contestara, aunque ella tampoco habría sabido qué decirle. Pero ella se negaba a creer lo que había dicho. No podía ser que un triste diario fuese lo único por lo que él le hubiese estado haciendo caso todo aquel tiempo. A sus ojos ella valía menos que un libro. Pero seguro que era mentira. No la dejaría sola. Ni él ni nadie. Las amenazas que llevaba tantos días oyendo no eran más que faroles. Ella era la gran Riruka y todos habían querido siempre estar cerca de ella. No le dejarían sola. Esa idea le daba miedo, como si estuviera al borde de un abismo. Terror en estado puro.

Casi el mismo terror que sentía Ulquiorra ante la idea de dejar a la única persona que le había importado en toda su vida.

**Continuará**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, por fin subo el capítulo ocho! Qué os ha parecido? Ha habido tensión, verdad? Quería hacerlo más corto, pero tenía ganas de llegar al momento de la decisión culminante y no me apetecía alargarlo más, así que he conseguido escribirlo todo en un solo capítulo (más tarde que pronto, pero bueno, ya está hecho!). También debo decir que no tengo ni idea, absolutamente ni idea de cómo voy a continuar la historia. El borrador está hecho, pero no me decido qué opción elegir, entre las que tengo escritas. Además, desde hace unos capítulos me lo estoy saltando un poco a la torera y escribiendo más lo que se me ocurre en ese momento que lo que tenía pensado. En fin, un desorden total. Espero que al menos el resultado os esté gustando. Aunque la verdad es que esto de saltarme el borrador me da un poco de miedo, sobre todo de cara a los capítulos finales, así que si se os ocurre algo, los comentarios son muy bienvenidos (tampoco os puedo asegurar si seguiré vuestras ideas a rajatabla, pero seguro que me inspiran mucho, si no para esta historia, para alguna otra que tenga ya en mente, así que no os cortéis). En todo caso, se masca la tragedia y espero cumplir con esa idea de cara a los capítulos que quedan. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**mina-sama12**__: hola! Bueno, pues lo que va a pasar… va a ser un problema tras otro, sobre todo viendo lo que Ulquiorra piensa hacer. Ya, yo también tenía ganas de lemon, pero quería hacerlo muy rápido. Pero bueno, espero que este cap haya satisfecho tus ansias "lemonescas" __ Espero que te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_

_**iNatsuBlueCyan789**__: hola! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado, que tiene bastante UlquiHime. Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Como el lemon anterior se quedó algo corto, he querido poner un poco más para las fanáticas como nosotras. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: Hola! Pues muchas gracias, me alegro de que te dejara con el corazón en un puño! Buf, lo de Grimmjow y Nell va a traer bastante cola, sobre todo por sus respectivos pirados (pobrecillos, con la pena que me dan los personajes de Nnoitra y Riruka). Y en cuanto a Tatsuki, como vea que Hime llore mínimamente por Ulquiorra, seguro que lo mata. Pero bueno, espero que no se entrometa mucho entre ellos, porque seguro que sólo empeora las cosas. Un beso!_

_** .3**__: hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando! Siento haber tardado con el capítulo 8, pero espero que te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**lady Alraune**__: hola! Ya, aunque me basase en las pelis, hay muchas cosas que quería cambiar (sobre todo la importancia de los secundarios), así que me alegro de que te gusten. Pues en cuanto a los uniformes, me los había imaginado de chaqueta oscura y falda de tablas escocesa y corbata para ellas y chaqueta y pantalón oscuro para ellos, además de corbata. Aunque los tres personajes masculinos de la historia no son precisamente "amigos de las normas", así que me los imagino con camisa desabrochada y mangas remangadas (Grimmjow), con camisa, mangas remangadas o normales y corbata (Ulquiorra) o con camisa de manga larga, pero sin corbata (Nnoitra) (vaya, al final cada uno tiene su estilo). Las chicas sin embargo van las tres iguales, con el uniforme completo y bien puesto. Un beso!_

_**Brigghit**__: Hola! Me algro de que te esté gustando y siento el retraso. Bueno, al final Riruka también va a pasarlo bastante mal (si no lo está pasando ya), aunque seguirá tratando hacer de las suyas. Un beso!_

_**marie-peggy-hale**__: Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la idea; la verdad es que se merecían un poco de "intimidad"y también necesitaba un capítulo sólo de ellos para que se sincerasen. Espero que éste te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**nithaxx**__: hola! Jaja, no te preocupes, me alegro de que te esté gustando. La verdad es que me está costando horrores hacer a Ulquiorra tan maníaco, así que me encanta que digas que te dio miedo y todo. Y la pobre Orihime no ha podido resistirse; es otra más del club. Espero que te esté gustando la historia y un beso!_

_**nessie black 10**__: hola! Si te digo la verdad, yo empecé a cogerle cariño a Inoue a partir de la Saga de Hueco Mundo, porque antes me parecía demasiado tontita. Parece que sólo ahí saca su verdadero potencial y su verdadera fuerza y quizá por eso sólo pueda imaginármela con Ulquiorra, porque es con el único con el que ha sacado su parte más mala y humana a la vez, en vez de cuando está con sus amigos y es la típica "princesita en apuros". Sebastian es adorable, le verdad, aunque quizá Ulquiorra esté un poco más loco que él. En cuanto al GrimmNell, ya veremos lo que pasa, porque junto a los otros dos forman un cuarteto amoroso de lo más perturbador. También tengo ganas de que aparezca más Ishida, a ver qué hace. Ah y ya corregí lo de Tatsuki! Gracias por decírmelo, porque me olvidé por completo y puse su nombre mal en todo el capítulo. Qué desastre. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**schiffer inoue orihime**__: hola! Siento el retraso, pero espero que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	9. ¿Quién llama a la puerta?

_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia está basada en las películas de "Las amistades peligrosas" y "Crueles intenciones"._

**Capítulo 9: ¿Quién llama a la puerta?**

Ulquiorra ojeaba el diario de su hermana. Menuda zorra. Aquello era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado: planes estratégicamente elaborados para hundir a compañeros de instituto, detalles escabrosos de profesores, rankings de las mayores vilezas que podían existir y que sólo ella había conseguido maquinar, esquemas de cómo habían actuado ciertas personas en base a lo que ella había hecho… Cualquier psiquiatra de renombre daría lo que fuera por tener y analizar un objeto así, igual que su propietaria, pero en ese momento a él eso no le importaba. En realidad, había estado pasando las hojas sin leerlas, ni mirarlas siquiera; tan sólo recordando la mirada de ella, el rostro de ella, las lágrimas de ella.

Si quería que sus palabras surtieran efecto, no podía decírselas por teléfono. Podía haberle dicho las típicas mentiras que se dicen cuando se quiere romper con alguien de la forma más cobarde posible, pero Ulquiorra comprendió que al menos ella se merecía la verdad. Y, sin saber cómo, controlando como pudo las ganas de echarse a llorar y el temblor de su voz, le confesó que había estado con ella por una apuesta con su hermana. Naturalmente, omitió que la apuesta había sido lo mejor que había hecho en su miserable vida porque le había permitido conocerla y prefirió mantenerla engañada.

- Aposté con Riruka que lograría acostarme contigo. Y ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que me había imaginado.

Al principio, ella no le creyó. Pero al ver cómo Ulquiorra le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con esa condescendencia, asco y agotamiento con los que la había mirado nada más conocerla, comprendió que era cierto. Él no la quería ni la había querido nunca; sólo había estado con ella para conseguir algo de su hermana. Lo sabía. Sabía que Riruka siempre había sido lo primero para él.

- No… No lo entiendo… Tú me quieres… Me dijiste que me querías…

- Te dije que todo esto era un juego.

Ella no le creyó. A él le costó contener la sonrisa, porque ella siempre sabía cuándo le estaba mintiendo, pero en aquel momento echó mano de esa demencia que con ella había desaparecido y le hizo ver que estaba siendo sincero. A ella le costó entenderlo, pero poco a poco empezó a entender que quizá eso fuese verdad, justo al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y empezaba a tartamudear y a decir incoherencias. Le suplicó que la escuchara, que se explicara mejor. Daba igual cómo hubiese comenzado todo y lo patética y arrastrada que estuviese pareciendo; ella le quería y estaba convencida de que él también a ella. Lo que no podía imaginarse era cuánto. Más que ella, más de lo que cualquiera se hubiese podido imaginar. Pero Ulquiorra había entendido que aquello tenía que acabarse. Ya no por la estúpida apuesta ni por ego, sino porque ella no podía estar con él. Jamás podría. Ella se merecía una vida normal, lejos del cáncer que era su propia familia; lejos de su hermanastra, capaz de cualquier cosa y de él mismo. Quizá su castigo por haber sido tan hijo de puta hasta ahora era perderla, resignarse a vivir recordando aquellos momentos en los que pudo ser él mismo, en los que sintió una paz interior jamás conocida, para siempre.

Ulquiorra tiró el diario al suelo. Ya no le importaba nada; sólo quería estar con ella. Sólo quería saber que se encontraba bien y que sería feliz. Pero a quién quería engañar, sabía que eso no era cierto ni lo sería nunca. Y Ulquiorra asumió, mientras por primera vez en su vida se dejaba dominar por las ganas de llorar, que la culpa de todo eso era sólo suya.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

No sabía si se había sentido alguna vez así, pero desde luego, tampoco lo recordaba. Nel temblaba y rabiaba a partes iguales. No sabía qué haría cuando estuviera delante de él, pero esperaba saber controlarse. Siempre había tenido un mal genio oculto, que pocas veces había logrado sacar; recordaba que una vez, estando ya en el extranjero, un chico intentó chantajearla para que saliese con él, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata. Lo mandó al hospital y ni él ni nadie más volvió a intentar hacer algo así con ella nunca más.

No entendía qué le ocurría la gente en ese instituto, ni mucho menos cómo alguien como Grimmjow, con mal genio pero sentido común, podía ser amigo de alguien como él. Su "cita" había sido un desastre, aunque ella ya se lo había imaginado. Sabía que, aunque hubiera ocurrido ese desliz entre ellos, en ese momento tenían muchas cosas que solucionar con otras dos personas y, por el momento, era imposible que hubiese algo entre ellos. Y quizás para siempre.

Nel no comprendía cómo era posible que las dos personas tan cercanas a alguien tan cabal como Grimmjow fuesen esos dos hermanos dementes; ella lo utilizaba cuando mejor le venía para acostarse con él y, a pesar de él ser su amigo, jamás había contado con Grimmjow para nada. Eran casi como dos desconocidos.

- Me encantaría matarla- le había dicho él, en un ataque de sinceridad- Es la peor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida y, sin embargo… creo que hay algo más. Sé que hay algo más y sé que, tarde o temprano, Riruka cambiará. Confío en eso. Pero lo que más miedo me da es pensar que, para que eso ocurra, tenga que pasar algo horrible.

Nel no comprendía cómo podía seguir sintiendo eso por ella, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de juzgarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Grimmjow no era la única persona que estaba siendo arrastrada por una relación mortal desde hacía años.

- Desde que está con Orihime, Ulquiorra ha cambiado. Es como si algo en él se hubiese tranquilizado, como si hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba. Sigue siendo un hijo de puta asqueroso y ruin, pero hay algo diferente en él.

Fuera lo que fuese, Nel iba directa a su casa averiguarlo. No le interesaba lo más mínimo ese cambio que hubiese podido experimentar; lo único que quería era saber qué le había hecho a Orihime Inoue, porque estaba segura de que él era la causa principal de su estado.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Era ya el tercer día que Tatsuki cuidaba de Orihime. O de lo que quedaba de ella. Apenas hablaba ni reaccionaba; sólo comía y dormía. El primer día que faltó a clase, Tatsuki intuyó que algo malo había pasado, cosa que comprobó al ir a verla a su casa. En momentos de crisis siempre se había comportado como su segunda madre, así que decidió llamar al instituto y al trabajo para informarles de que Inoue no se encontraba bien y que estaría unos días sin poder ir a ninguno de los dos. El problema era que Tatsuki no se imaginaba que el shock de su amiga fuese tan grave.

La joven tuvo ganas de lanzarse sobre Ulquiorra cuando le vio por los pasillos y preguntarle qué demonios había ocurrido con su amiga, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería llamar la atención, ni mucho menos causarle más disgustos a Orihime. Así que fue a su casa y le hizo compañía; aunque ella no le contase nada, sabía que algo había pasado con Ulquiorra, algo muy malo.

El tercer día, el corazón de Tatsuki por poco se detuvo al escuchar el timbre de su casa, pero se sumió de nuevo en su letanía cuando vio que quien estaba llamando a la puerta era Nel. Ella también se había preocupado, así que había decidido ir a ver qué ocurría. Entonces, Orihime se derrumbó por completo. Entre sollozos y a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, les contó a grandes rasgos que Ulquiorra había hecho una apuesta con su hermana y que el diario de ella era la clave de todo. Tatsuki notó que su amiga se sentía sucia, asqueada y casi violada, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a escucharla y abrazarla.

Orihime se dejó acostar y arropar por las temblorosas manos de Tatsuki. Nel no tardó mucho más en marcharse y, a juzgar por su mirada, Tatsuki supo que haría algo y gordo. Tan sólo deseó que, fuera lo que fuese, Nel hiciese sufrir a su "víctima" todo lo posible.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

- Largo de aquí.

Sin decir nada más, Grimmjow cogió del pelo a la chica que estaba sentada encima de Ulquiorra, dándole un fuerte empujón, para echarla de la azotea. Necesitaba estar a solas con su amigo, sin ningún tipo de público. Ulquiorra ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la desconocida se hubo marchado, mirándole con ojos implorantes. Ya le daba igual todo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- se dirigió Grimmjow a él.

- Tú también deberías irte, estúpido.

Grimmjow le levantó de la camisa del uniforme y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, con todas sus ganas. Ulquiorra se tambaleó y escupió sangre, pero no le devolvió el golpe. Tan sólo le miró con ese aire de superioridad con el que siempre trataba a todo el mundo. Menos a ella.

- No sé qué coño te ha pasado con tu novia, pero me imagino quién más a parte de ti tiene la culpa. Así que espero que no seas tan subnormal como para no arreglarlo.

- No hay nada que arreglar. Quería divertirme con una chica y lo conseguí. Nada más.

- Eso díselo a quien te crea. ¡Sé un hombre por primera vez en tu puta vida! Sé que no soy el más indicado para dar consejos de este tipo, pero joder, tienes que solucionar las cosas. No puedes dejar escapar a la única tía a la que has querido en tu vida, por mucho que la hayas jodido.

Algo se encendió en la cabeza de Ulquiorra. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón y entonces sintió la imperiosa necesidad de echarse a llorar. Pero no lo haría, no otra vez. Él era el despiadado y cruel Ulquiorra Cifer y era mejor que se mantuviera como tal. No quería causar más daños de los que ya había provocado.

- Voy a marcharme del país.

- Claro que sí. No esperaba menos del mayor de los cobardes.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Un mayordomo le dijo que el señor Cifer no estaba en ese momento, pero sí su hermana y que podía esperarla en el salón. Nel no tenía prisa. Ya no.

- Oh, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó Riruka con desgana- Ahora estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo par-…

- Seré breve. Quiero que me des tu diario y que me digas dónde está tu hermano.

Riruka se sonrió al ver a la mojigata de Nel tan descarada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y darme órdenes? Lárgate antes de que llame a los de seguridad.

- He dicho que…

- Y yo he dicho que te vayas. Estamos en mi terreno y no te aconsejo que me toques las narices- dijo, ladeando un poco la cabeza y fulminándola con la mirada- Además, de todos modos ahora el diario lo tiene mi hermano y no sé dónde está ahora mismo. Soy una mujer de palabra y, como ha cumplido con su parte de la apuesta –he de decir que muy bien- yo también he cumplido con la mía.

- No me lo puedo creer…- dijo Nel, apretando los puños con fuerza y con los ojos llorosos- ¡¿Es que te da igual haber destrozado una pareja?! ¡¿Te da igual todo?!

- Yo no he destrozado nada. Ulquiorra y yo acordamos los términos y aceptamos, así que si tienes que pedirle cuentas a alguien, pídeselas a él. Aunque no te lo creas, yo estoy de tu parte, ¿sabes? Si él hubiera perdido, me lo habría follado. Pero, por otro lado, tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo vuelve Orihime Inoue al instituto y que todo el mundo la señal-…

La pelirroja no terminó la frase, porque la fuerza de un puñetazo en su estómago le quitó el aire de golpe. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y Nel aprovechó para darle una patada en la cabeza. De haberse informado mejor, habría sabido que Nel se había metido en alguna que otra pelea callejera y había aprendido a luchar. Nunca había que dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

- Serás… ¡Serás zorra!- le escupió Riruka- ¡Por poco me destrozas la cara!- al escuchar los gritos, un par de mayordomos se acercaron y cogieron a Nel de los brazos, antes de que volviera a lanzarse a por la pelirrosa, arrastrándola a la salida- ¡Tu amiga tiene lo que se merece, ¿sabes?! ¡Por haber tocado lo que me pertenece! ¡Ulquiorra es mío! ¡Y ella jamás le perdonará lo que ha hecho! ¡No volverán a estar juntos nunca más!

- Cállate…

- ¡¿Y sabes otra cosa?! ¡Me he acostado con tu novio! ¡Sí, con el imbécil de Jiruga! ¡Así que ve con cuidado, no vaya a pasarte a ti lo mismo que a ella!

Nel se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero sólo durante unos momentos. ¿Y qué más daba? Eso ya no importaba. Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos dos, que el hecho de haberse acostado con Nnoitra le daba absolutamente igual. Casi sintió lástima por él, aunque no tanta como por ella.

- Es la primera vez que te veo tan histérica- le contestó- ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que estás agotando los últimos cartuchos porque sabes que tu reinado se está acabando. No eres lo más importante para nadie y todo el mundo se está dando cuenta de eso. La realidad es que Nnoitra siempre me preferirá a mí antes que a ti y que Ulquiorra te matará como se te ocurra hacerle algo a Orihime. Y estás muerta de miedo, porque no sabes lo que te espera a partir de ahora.

- ¡Echadla de aquí!- ordenó Riruka a sus sirvientes, conteniendo la vergüenza y las ganas de matar a esa idiota con sus propias manos.

Echó a correr a su habitación, se sentó en el suelo, se abrazó y se balanceó de un lado a otro. Trató de llamar a su padre, pero no quiso hablar con ella. Estaba muy ocupado y no podía "atenderla en ese momento", así que le dijo que al día siguiente le haría una cuantiosa transferencia y colgó. Trató de llamar a Ulquiorra. Al tercer intento, lo consiguió. Le contó como pudo lo ocurrido, echándole la culpa a la zorra de Nel por haberse atrevido a meter las narices donde no debía y haberla amenazado en su casa.

- ¡Ulquiorra, di algo, joder!

- No vuelvas a llamarme. No quiero volver a hablar contigo. Si vuelves a dirigirme la palabra, te destruiré, Riruka.

Él le colgó el teléfono y ella empezó a gimotear. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba algo más. Desesperada, cogió un cúter y se hizo pequeños cortes en los brazos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque nunca se hacía más de dos o tres. Ese día acabó con más de veinte en cada brazo. Pero se convenció de que lo necesitaba, mientras sentía la hoja clavándose en su carne.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Salió corriendo de su casa, vigilando que nadie hubiese visto nada. No sentía más que angustia, culpabilidad y miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado en un momento? Pero nadie había visto nada.

Orihime había vuelto al instituto y parecía estar recuperándose poco a poco. Los cuchicheos la estaban matando por dentro, pero ella era fuerte e hizo oídos sordos. Sin embargo, fue verle de lejos y tener que salir corriendo de allí.

Sólo quería ayudarla, no quería hacerle daño. Había sido un accidente; todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que no pudieron controlarse. Tenía que haber llamado a la ambulancia, haber asumido las culpas, haber hecho algo. Pero tuvo tanto miedo que no pudo hacerlo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentirse culpable. Culpable de haber abandonado a Orihime tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza sangrando.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, por fin consigo subir el nuevo capítulo! Vivaaaa. Tengo que decir que he rehecho completamente el final del fic (que calculo que será en 3-4 capítulos más). Al principio quería hacerlo como en la peli (pelea final y alguien muerto por incidente. Alguien que tenía todas las papeletas de ser Ulquiorra o Riruka), pero al final me ha apetecido darle más esta vuelta de tuerca. ¿Qué pasará ahora? No tenía pensado que Nel fuese a tomar las riendas de la situación ni que a Orihime le "pasase" algo, pero espero que haya quedado bien… Ahora a ver qué ha pasado con ella. Un beso y gracias a todos por seguir apoyando el fic!_

_**Lady Alraune**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Bueno, como ves el fic ha tomado otro camino, pero el drama está totalmente garantizado igualmente. Ahora a esperar a ver qué pasa con Orihime… Gracias por la paciencia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Gracias, espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_** .3**__: hola! Gracias, espero que éste te haya gustado mucho!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Bueno, como bien ha dicho Nel, la hegemonía de Riruka se está desmoronando poco a poco y está claro que no sabe qué hacer ahora que está descubriendo lo sola que está en realidad. Esperemos que no haga ninguna estupidez… En cuanto al GrimmNel, no sabía si dejarlo o no, pero al final me ha podido la pena por Nnoitra y Riruka y la historia no ha quedado más que en un desliz sin consecuencias. Supongo que los dos están tan sumidos en sus otras relaciones que no pueden (ni quieren) abrir nuevas puertas. Y en cuanto a Ulquiorra, al menos ha tenido la decencia de ser sincero, pero no creo que se vea capaz de superarlo. Creo que la situación le ha superado más a él de lo que ha podido superar a Orihime. Pero bueno, habrá que esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla todo. Un beso!_

_**Brigghit**__: hola! Pues creo que Ulquiorra le ha hecho más daño a Orihime del que haya podido imaginarse, pero esperemos que haya remedio… Y en cuanto al GrimmNel, creo que ambos tienen demasiadas cosas que solucionar con sus respectivas parejas como para pensar en algo entre ellos, así que han decidido dejarlo como la aventura que fue. Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho a pesar del no GrimmNel y nos vemos en el próximo!_

_**Kate**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, la verdad es que quería darle ese aire perturbador que dices y me alegra que esté gustando. Al principio sí que había pensado que Ishida tuviera su protagonismo en la historia, como el mejor amigo que quiere acercarse a Inoue y "sustituir" a Ulquiorra, pero al final no sabía muy bien cómo meterlo y las cosas ya estaban bastante complicadas, así que he tomado otro camino para poder acelerarlo todo un poco más (me da la sensación de que iba un poco lento). Pero bueno, espero que igualmente te esté gustando. Un beso!_

_**angelsounanimo**__: hola! Gracias por las felicitaciones y los ánimos! De Princess tengo pensado traducir algo más, pero ahora estoy con otras traducciones de Arrow y Shingeki no Kyojin, además de esta historia, así que por ahora lo he aparcado un poco. Un beso!_

_**Ami Catherine Rose**__: hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Pues mucho me temo que lo de Nel y Grimmjow no va a poder ser, pero espero que el final no decepcione en ningún caso. También he tomado un rumbo diferente del de la película, así que espero que sorprenda mucho. Un beso!_

_**MichMS**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos y siento mucho la espera. Un beso!_

_**Grg98**__: hola! Bueno, lo del diario ya está más o menos solucionado, pero claro… ahora vienen las consecuencias del trato. Riruka está fatal, mucho peor de lo que cualquier personaje pueda imaginarse y puedo decir que irá a peor. La pelea de Grimmjow y Nnoitra no sé si tendrá lugar (al principio quise meterla, pero con los nuevos cambios no tiene mucho sentido) y me temo que Ichigo y Rukia no van a tener mucha importancia en lo que queda de fic. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS**__: hola! Jaja, gracias por el review! Siento mucho la espera, pero espero que haya merecido la pena. Un beso!_

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**__: hola! Sí, Riruka está para encerrarla en el psiquiátrico, la pobre… Ishida supongo que estará dándose de cabezazos contra las paredes por los celos y en cuanto a Ulquiorra, bueno… él también tiene parte de culpa por haber aceptado la apuesta. El GrimmNel por desgracia no tiene mucho futuro; además, Nnoitra aún tiene que ser sincero con él y ella quiere que lo sea, para poder solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas. Pues el resto de la historia he decidido cambiarlo por completo (como habrás visto). Quería darle un enfoque diferente y además el final de la película no me cuadraba mucho con lo que estaba siendo el fanfic, así que he decidido ir por otro camino. Espero que os guste igualmente! Muchas gracias por el review y nos vemos!_

_**Kuchiki aNgEl**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Sinceramente, me cuesta mucho meterme en la piel de Ulquiorra y casi tengo que pensar como él en cada una de las situaciones, pero me alegra ver que esté siendo tan fiel a lo que es en realidad. Tenía ganas de hacer un fic perturbador, lleno de personajes medio desquiciados y locos y me alegra ver que poco a poco, la cosa va cogiendo color. Muchas gracias y espero que el fic te esté gustando mucho!_

_**Gabriela River**__: hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra ver que la evolución esté gustando (la verdad es que me cuesta horrores saber cómo hacer avanzar a los personajes y me contenta ver que está siendo tal y como me lo había imaginado). En cuanto a Riruka, lo cierto es que como en el anime al principio era tan malcriada, he querido aprovechar ese aspecto suyo y exagerarlo. Tampoco he pensado en ningún motivo especial por el que sea así; simplemente, déficit de atención por todas partes, hasta el punto de herirse para sentirse bien, porque es lo único que le queda. Espero que este capítulo te haya sorprendido mucho más que el anterior y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Marla Schiffer**__: hola! Siento mucho la espera, pero aquí está al fin. Un beso!_

_**Guest**__: hola! Ya no queda nada para que acabe, unos 3-4 capítulos calculo yo, así que espero que te guste igual hasta el final. Un beso y gracias!_


	10. Y cometió un error (Parte I)

_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia está basada en las películas "Crueles Intenciones" y "Las amistades peligrosas"._

**Capítulo 10: Y cometió un error (parte I)**

Una mañana más, todo eran cuchicheos, murmullos, miradas furtivas, susurros. No sabía por qué seguía yendo al instituto. Estaba mareada; otro día más en el que apenas había comido. Mentira, claro que lo sabía. Según su padre, seguiría asistiendo a clase hasta que se hubiese solucionado todo. Ése era el único modo de que los periodistas la dejasen en paz y creyesen en su inocencia, si es que creían en algo. Después ya tomarían medidas drásticas. Después ya la internarían en un centro, quería decir. No sólo la Policía la había interrogado cuatro veces, sino que además tampoco había escatimado en detalles al llamar a su tutor; no habían omitido sus cortes en las muñecas, sus insinuaciones sobre posibles problemas con las drogas. Tampoco era ya un secreto la existencia de su preciado diario, algo que habían descubierto al investigar su casa. Sus mayores secretos expuestos a la luz pública. Los rumores y filtraciones habían corrido como la pólvora y todo el mundo sabía ya cuál era su verdadera cara. La perfecta Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes era en realidad una arpía, una sádica que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Una psicópata, hasta había oído decir. Así que no cabía ninguna duda de que Riruka había herido a muerte a Orihime Inoue por puros celos.

Al fin y al cabo, todo apuntaba a ella. Presa de la histeria, de los celos, del miedo por haberlo perdido todo por una niñata, Riruka había salido de su casa directa a ver a Inoue. Y encima, sola, sin chófer ni nadie que la acompañara. Llegó gritando, armando un escándalo, abriendo la puerta a golpes. Y entonces la vio ahí tirada. En el suelo, rodeada de un charco de sangre. Ella se quedó helada. Por muy horrible y retorcida que pudiese ser, nunca había estado cara a cara con una situación como aquella. Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer. Al final no tuvo más remedio que llamar a la Policía, temblando. No tardaron en llegar y el resto es historia.

Todo apuntaba a ella. Y ella lo sabía. Pero no había sido culpa suya. Riruka no había intentado a matar a Orihime Inoue.

_- Crueles Intenciones-_

Nel estaba de nuevo en el hospital. Los amigos de Inoue no se separaban de ella ni un momento, así que tenía que aprovechar los escasos ratos en los que no había nadie para ir a verla, para comprobar cómo estaba. No le gustaba nada compartir momentos como ése con más gente. Pero no había mejoras; el golpe había sido muy fuerte, dado con un objeto contundente que aún no se había encontrado y Orihime aún no se había despertado. La espera era terrible, angustiante, lo peor de todo. Pero Nel no era de esas personas que perdieran la fe ni la calma en momentos así, por mucho que la realidad tratara de abrirse paso.

- Me han dicho que estarías aquí.

Ella no le contestó. Tampoco hizo falta que Nel se diera la vuelta para reconocer aquella voz; la voz de aquel hombre que le había dado más desgracias que alegrías durante toda su vida. Pero no era momento ni lugar para volver a echarle las cosas en cara, una vez más.

- No quiero molestar- siguió él- Tampoco sabía si… Si debía de venir, pero… En fin, si quieres que me vaya…- Nnoitra era pésimo tanto para las disculpas como para las explicaciones.

- Puedes quedarte, pero no me hables.

Los dos se quedaron sentados fuera de la habitación, en un banco. Los médicos y enfermeros iban y venían, pero el mundo pareció detenerse para ellos. Qué situación más rara; la primera vez en años que estaban tranquilos, sin tirarse los trastos a la cabeza y tenía que ser precisamente así. Había gente que creía que la verdadera naturaleza de las personas sólo salía en situaciones extremas y Nel pensó que quizá tuviesen razón.

Además, por raro que pareciese, tener a Nnoitra tan cerca le hizo sentirse increíblemente… bien. Segura. A salvo de no sabía muy bien qué. Joder. Tantos años intentando superar una relación patética y una ruptura aún más triste… ¿para esto? ¿Para que su alma siguiera dependiendo de él? Era increíble. Pero el amor nunca había sido muy racional, precisamente.

Entonces, Nel no lo soportó más y se echó a llorar. No era muy dada a mostrar sus emociones, pero él siempre lograba que hiciera lo contrario de lo que quería. Se conocían demasiado bien, su historia era demasiado larga y estaba claro que aún no se había terminado. Y puede que nunca lo hiciera. Y ese "lo siento por todo" que tantos años le costó decir a Nnoitra despertó algo en ella, le quitó la armadura que siempre llevaba protegiéndola, mostrándose tal y como era en realidad.

Y se lanzó hacia él. Y él la abrazó con todas sus ganas y todo su amor, porque sabía tan bien como ella que ese vínculo que les unía era indestructible. Aunque no lo fuese, en ese momento más que nunca decidió que no permitiría que fuese a romperse jamás.

Después de todo, en las situaciones más extremas afloraba la verdadera personalidad de la gente.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Había intentado hablar con ella, pero le había resultado imposible. La Policía no le dejaba en paz, apenas había pisado el instituto y no le contestaba al teléfono. Evitó por todos los medios presentarse en su casa, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

Grimmjow tampoco se podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El mundo se había vuelto loco. Orihime en coma y Riruka… Riruka a punto de que le cayera toda la mierda encima. Esa vez la había cagado por todo lo alto. Por mucho que el poder de su familia le evitase perjuicios legales, los rumores seguirían pesando. Tendría que irse del instituto, tendría que cambiar radicalmente de vida. Y aun así, esa mancha la perseguiría eternamente.

Él no podría creérselo. La conocía bien y sabía cuán lejos podía llegar para ciertas cosas. Pero… No, no podía haber hecho eso. Era imposible. Ella no era así. Pero todo apuntaba a ella; cuanto más preguntaba, peores respuestas encontraba. Y todavía no había hablado con Riruka, no había escuchado su versión… Aun así, ¿qué más iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a defenderse?

Y por supuesto, el rey de los cobardes aún no se había dignado a volver de donde quiera que estuviese. Probablemente no supiera nada todavía. Y Grimmjow rezó por que no lo averiguase jamás.

Vio unos pocos periodistas en la parte delantera de la casa. Lo que faltaba. Riruka estaba a un paso del colapso mental y la prensa no la dejaba en paz. Se acercó sin que nadie lo viera a la puerta trasera. Entró en su habitación sin llamar. Era de día, pero las persianas estaban bajadas. Ella estaba en la cama, tapada hasta la cabeza. Los pocos rayos de luz que consiguieron filtrarse por la persiana iluminaban poco la habitación, pero Grimmjow divisó al momento la cantidad enorme de pañuelos usados y de botes de pastillas medio vacíos que había en la mesita de noche. El ambiente estaba cargado, olía mal. Quizá ella no dejase que nadie entrara allí para nada. Era el último sitio que le quedaba para sentirse a salvo.

- Levanta- le dijo- Tenemos que hablar.

Ella no respondió. Tampoco esperó que fuese a hacerlo.

- Arriba.

Más silencio. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Riruka, levántate. ¿Me oyes? Levántate.

Ella ni siquiera se movió. Él perdió la paciencia y se abalanzó sobre ella, cogiéndola de los hombros e incorporándola en la cama, a la fuerza, zarandeándola.

- ¡Que te levantes, joder! ¿Cómo puedes estar durmiendo tan tranquila? ¿Es que no ves cómo están las cosas? ¡Tenemos que hablar, Riruka, tienes que contármelo todo!

- … Déjame.

Su voz sonó tranquila y aletargada. Del sueño y de los antidepresivos, probablemente.

- Están a punto de cargarte lo que ha pasado, Riruka, no puedes quedarte as-…

- Vete. No quiero hablar contigo.

- ¡Pues vas a tener que hacerlo!

- ¡Que te vayas!- le escupió ella, revolviéndose.

- ¡Tienes que contármelo! ¡Tienes que contarme lo que hiciste, Riruka! ¡A mí sí!

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, que apenas tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas.

- … ¿Tú también lo crees? ¿Crees que yo he intentado…?

- No… Bueno… ¡No lo sé, Riruka! ¡No he hablado contigo desde hace días y no sé nada más que lo que dice la gente! ¡Joder!- la abrazó contra su pecho, calmando sus temblores. Era cierto, Grimmjow no sabía nada. Pero también seguía siendo la única persona en la que ella podía confiar, pasara lo que pasara de ahora en adelante- No sé qué creer, Riruka… Nunca has hecho algo así, pero… Pero no había nadie contigo y…

Entonces, ella le apartó de un empujón. Pero no contenta con eso, empezó a pegarle, empezó a golpearle en el pecho, completamente descontrolada.

- ¡Si crees que soy una asesina, vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡Ya te dije que no quería volver a verte, así que no sé para qué has venido!

- ¡He venido porque quiero creerte!- la cogió de los brazos y detuvo en seco- Necesito creerte. Tienes que contármelo todo, Riruka.

- Pregúntaselo a la Policía…

- ¡No quiero preguntarle nada a la Policía, ostias!- le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Apenas estaban a unos centímetros de distancia- Quiero oírtelo decir a ti. Sólo a ti.

Aún temblando, ella empezó a hablar. No dijo nada diferente a lo que ya le había dicho a la Policía, pero sí lo hizo mucho más tranquila. En sus brazos.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Su viaje no le había servido de nada. De una puta mierda. Pero él ya lo sabía. ¿Qué clase de idiota pensaba que un viaje de mierda fuese a solucionar sus problemas? Sólo él, estaba claro. No sabía cómo hablar con ella. No sabía qué decirle, qué no decirle, qué hacer, qué no hacer. Estaba igual que al principio, pero con más tiempo a sus espaldas.

Decidió ir directamente a su casa. Nada de llamar a nadie; no quería preguntas, ni tener que dar explicaciones. Además, si la llamaba a ella, probablemente quisiese darle esquinazo, así que lo mejor era presentarse sin más. Puede que le arrancase la cabeza nada más verlo. Puede que ya estuviese con otro (la sola idea le quemó por dentro). Puede que estuviese con sus amigos y que no le dejasen ni acercarse a ella. Pero cualquiera de esas opciones era mejor que seguir sintiendo esa presión, ese vacío en el pecho.

Pero se quedó de piedra al llegar y ver la zona acordonada, con algunos policías fuera. Al principio pensó que se había equivocado de casa. Luego el corazón empezó a bombearle con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que le iba a dar un infarto. Al final, se acercó a uno de los agentes.

- Pero, qué… ¿Dónde está Orihime Inoue?

- ¿Eres amigo suyo?- preguntó, reticente- ¿Te llamas?

- ¿Dónde está Inoue?- repitió Ulquiorra, con esa calma tan característica suya que no hacía presagiar nada bueno. El joven agente debió de sentir algo en su aura, porque no le repitió que le diese su nombre.

- Pues verás…

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Riruka se sentía mucho mejor después de haberle contado todo a Grimmjow. Después de haber contado la verdad una vez más, aunque se hubiese mostrado algo reticente a creerla. Pero ya le daba igual todo. A esas alturas, con los cortes de su brazo aún sangrantes, le daba absolutamente igual todo. No podía más, no sabía qué más hacer, a quién más acudir. Pero se lo merecía. Ella había destrozado todo lo que se había ido encontrando a su paso y ahora el karma le devolvía la papeleta. Era justo. Aunque irónicamente en ese caso ella fuese completamente inocente, era justo.

Después de tomarse cuatro calmantes de golpe, volvió a acostarse, decidiendo que al día siguiente no iría al instituto. Puede que tampoco el siguiente. Ni el siguiente. Tal vez su padre le llamase la atención, aunque sinceramente le daba igual. Probablemente la internase en un manicomio para el resto de su vida (el más caro y exclusivo, eso sí), después de haber intentado lavar la imagen de su hija- y la suya, dicho fuera de paso- delante de la prensa. "Siempre tuvo problemas". "A esta edad se comenten muchas locuras". "Estaba en un estado de enajenación mental, no sabía lo que hacía". "No era más que una adolescente celosa". Frases típicas para ocultar algo que no-había-hecho. Pero, ¿quién iba a creerla?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Reconocería sus pasos hasta en el Infierno. Su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Sólo podía ser él. ÉL. Y venía a por ella.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo. Ella empezó a respirar con fuerza, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Él se quedó en el marco, esperando, así que Riruka se incorporó poco a poco, con las manos en alto, tratando de no empeorar todavía más las cosas.

- Ulquiorra, por favor. Yo no…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Él tenía la vista fija en ella, pero tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto al que sólo una persona podría llegar. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Y la estaba apuntando con una pistola.

- Crueles Intenciones -

Grimmjow estaba en el hospital. No había nadie. Hasta ahora no había ido a verla y no pensaba hacerlo, pero necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba verla y pensar. Todo apuntaba a Riruka, pero… él la creía. Había algo en cómo le había contado lo ocurrido, una sinceridad nunca vista que hizo que la creyese sin pensárselo dos veces. La conocía muy bien; sabía cuándo usaba una de sus artimañas. Pero ésa no había sido una de esas ocasiones. Y cuánto se alegró al darse cuenta.

Pero entonces, ¿quién? ¿Quién se había pasado por casa de Orihime Inoue en ese intervalo de tiempo? Dios, si tan sólo pudiese despertarse y recordar… Si tan sólo pudiese darles un nombre a todos…

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Grimmjow se giró. A su lado estaba uno de los amigos de Orihime; Ishida, creía recordar. Le conocía de vista. Alumno brillante, de buena familia. Como todos en ese instituto, en realidad. No le contestó.

- Deberías marcharte. No deberías estar cerca de ella. Vuelve con esa asesina y déjanos en paz a todos.

Grimmjow le cogió de los cuellos de la camisa y le empotró contra la pared. En ese momento un empleado les miró, así que decidió calmarse; no quería montar un escándalo en esas circunstancias, ni mucho menos en un hospital.

- Yo también estoy preocupado por ella- dijo al fin.

- Ya y por eso te juntas con nuestra gran Presidenta, ¿no? ¿Qué será lo próximo, que ella venga a verla también?

- Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

- ¡Ja! Eso díselo a Orihime cuando se despierte… Si es que lo hace- Ishida recogió sus cosas del banco, preparado para marcharse- Creo que lo mejor será que le digas a tu novia que entregue el cenicero con el que la golpeó, antes de que también te salpique a ti y te conviertas en su cómplice.

Y dicho eso, se marchó, dejando a Grimmjow solo. Menudo imbé haber estado en la calle, le habría roto la nariz sin dudarlo apenas. Riruka decía la verdad y ese estúpido acabaría tragándose sus propias palabras. Si es que encontraba un modo de salvarla.

_Antes de que te conviertas en su cómplice_.

Gilipollas. Cómplice de la paliza que le iba a meter en cuanto tuviese la ocasión.

_Si es que Orihime se despertaba…_

Dios, ¿y si no? ¿Y si no despertaba nunca y si se…?

_Que entregue el cenicero con el que la golpeó_.

Claro, porque la habitación de Riruka estaba llena de ceniceros. Por dios, si ni siquiera fumaba; algo que siempre le había sorprendido. Ni que hubiera ceniceros por toda la…

Un momento.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que "cenicero"? Si la Policía no había dicho nada de ningún cenicero. ¿Cómo podía ser que…?

Grimmjow levantó la cabeza, siguiendo con la vista el camino que había recorrido Ishida al salir.

No.

No podía ser.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Cuantísimo tiempo, qué tal? Espero que no me hayáis hecho mucho vudú, ni males de ojo por la espera (que me lo merezco por tardar tantísimo, pero sigo esperando que no ^^U). Pero bueno, aquí os traigo este capítulo para redimirme de mi lentitud. Qué os ha parecido? Ha estado bastante cargadito, pero he pensado que lo mejor era dejar de alargar las cosas innecesariamente, así que el siguiente será ya el último (a falta de un epílogo, que no sé si hará falta o no. Según lo largo que quede al final). Cómo habéis visto a los personajes? Y al gran error que ha cometido cierto amigo? Qué hará Ulquiorra, se dejará llevar por sus miedos o se lo pensará dos veces…? Espero no tardar mil años en subir el último capítulo y las respuestas a todos esos enigmas. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Gracias! Espero que las sospechas de con quién estaba Orihime fueran las que tú tenías… Y si no, en quién pensabas? Respecto a Nel, tenía ganas de darle algo de fuerza y me pareció la mejor candidata para cantarle las cuarenta (los demás no es que tuviesen la cabeza donde la tenían que tener). Pues lamentablemente sí que parece que los suyo con Nnoitra avanza… Creo que es de estas relaciones que no se apagan con el tiempo, por ninguna de las dos partes. Saben que quizá estén mejor con otra persona, pero aunque su razón les diga una cosa, los sentimientos no están de acuerdo y al final son los que mandan en estos temas. Tatsuki en este capítulo no ha salido; tampoco sabía muy bien dónde ubicarla, así que supongo que ha ido del instituto al hospital y viceversa. No creo que tenga el corazón para más emociones fuertes. Y Ulquiorra, pues… creo que ha optado por la solución más drástica posible. Supongo que marcharse y volver para encontrarse eso ha terminado de arrancarle el corazón. Ahora habrá que esperar a ver qué hace._

_**AntoniaCifer**__: Hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Siento el retraso, pero espero que el capítulo haya sido lo bastante bueno para perdonar este lapso de tiempo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki aNgEl**__: hola! Vaya, me alegro de que te gustara mi "regalo" particular. Gracias también por el review; se agradece que os toméis la molestia de comentar. Además, anima mucho Sinceramente, tenía pensado que algún personaje acabase mal (hasta muerto, cosa que aún no he decidido) y al final le tocó a la pobre Orihime… Gracias por los ánimos! Ésa era mi idea, hacer que los personajes se volvieran más oscuros y con más traumas de los que aparentan tener. Supongo que el accidente de Orihime ha terminado de devastarlos a todos. Espero que el cazp te haya gustado mucho! Un beso!_

_**Rebeca18**__: hola! Uy, lo mismo ahora te toca volvértela a leer, que con lo que he tardado en actualizar no me extrañaría que la tuvieses olvidada ^^U. La pobre Riruka está que no sabe ni dónde está; tiene a todo el mundo en su contra y encima por algo que no ha hecho. Pero bueno, el karma es así. Y Orihime sigue en coma, sin signos de despertarse pronto… Ya veremos al final si se quedan juntos o no! Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Ami Catherine Rose**__: hola! Vaya, lamento que no te gustase Quería darle a la historia un aire más sombrío y quizá eso te haya descolocado, porque es algo diferente a cómo estaban desarrollándose las cosas hasta ahora. O tal vez te apeteciese algo más de Grimm-Nell y al final les he dejado un poco colgados a los pobres ^^U. En cualquier caso, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo. Un beso y gracias por el review!_

_**angelsounanimo**__: hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Pues siento mucho la espera, de verdad, pero bueno, aquí está al fin el nuevo capítulo y el siguiente ya será el último, así que sólo pido un poco más de paciencia. Un beso!_

_**inue-sama**__: hola! Pues aquí está! (bastante más tarde de lo que me esperaba, pero ya está). Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Un beso!_

_**vaniia**__: hola! Lamento mucho la espera, pero al fin me ha vuelto la musa y he podido hacer el capi en condiciones (tenía otros borradores, pero no me terminaban de convencer). Gracias por comentar!_

_**n.n**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! La historia no la iba a dejar de ningún modo, aunque el hecho de que haya tardado tanto en subir quizás ha hecho pensar lo contrario… Mis disculpas Pero ya sólo queda uno para tener terminada la historia, así que a ver si me pongo con el capi pronto. Un beso!_

_**Guest**__: hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no sabía muy bien cómo seguirla… En cualquier caso, aquí está el cap y espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Un beso!_


	11. Y cometió un error (Parte II)

_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo_

**Y cometió un error (Parte II)**

-¡Más deprisa! ¡Joder, más deprisa!

- Lo intento, señor, pero hay mucho tráfico.

El chófer no podía acelerar y Grimmjow se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Ella no le contestaba al teléfono y necesitaba que lo hiciera. Necesitaba pedirle perdón, necesitaba que le ayudara a ir a por él, necesitaba tantas cosas. Y necesitaba decirle que, hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado y pasase lo que pasase, la quería.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Riruka sudaba y respiraba con fuerza. Temblaba. Tenía la vista fija en él y el rostro tan pálido como la Muerte. Sabía lo que él creería y sabía que no le dejaría ni explicarse, pero jamás creyó que llegase a ser capaz de apuntarle con un arma.

- Ulquiorra, por favor. Yo no…

Él no le contestó. Simplemente le advirtió quitándole el seguro al arma. Ella empezó a sollozar con más fuerza.

- ¡No sé qué habrás oído, pero te juro por lo que más quieras que no fue cosa mía! ¡Te lo prometo!

Él comenzó a acercarse a ella. Su mirada esmeralda no sólo estaba más fría que nunca, sino también… vacía. Como si ya hubiese perdido para siempre el único brillo que alguna vez hubiese tenido. Acabó sentado a horcajadas encima de su hermana, clavándole la pistola en la frente. Ella ni siquiera pudo contener las lágrimas, ni sorber los mocos, ni dejar de gimotear lastimosamente. No sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizada.

- Esto no acabará nunca, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, resignada, agotada, harta- El problema soy yo. Siempre he sido yo.

- No- dijo él- El problema somos los dos.

Riruka abrió sus preciosos ojos de par en par. Entonces lo entendió todo.

- Vas a matarnos a los dos- dijo ella, en un susurro. Casi aceptándolo.

- Todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido culpa nuestra. Hemos puteado a todos los que hemos podido por pura diversión. Hemos destrozado vidas, trabajos, personas. ¿Para qué? Para matar el rato. Y entonces yo he conocido a la única persona que alguna vez me ha importado y ahora está a punto de morirse. El problema no sólo eres tú. Somos los dos. hay algo dentro de nosotros que está corrompido, destrozado y que nos hace acabar con los demás. Somos como un incendio que se expande y lo arrasa todo. No sé por qué será. Quizá si nuestros padres no se hubiesen conocido, ahora seríamos diferentes. Pero nos convertimos en hermanos y desde entonces sacamos lo peor que había en nosotros. Cosas que ni siquiera sabíamos que teníamos dentro. Y ya no hay manera de detenerlo. Seguiremos destrozando a los demás, porque eso es realmente lo único que sabemos hacer bien. Lo único para lo que valemos. Y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Silencio.

- Porque estamos solos- dijo ella, que había estado escuchando a su hermano con total interés, ensimismada, sin ser capaz de contener las lágrimas, con la vista clavada en el techo- Siempre lo hemos estado y siempre lo estaremos. Nos mata ver a los demás felices y por eso no paramos hasta hacerlos tan desgraciados como nosotros. Ni siquiera nos hemos apoyado el uno en el otro, Ulquiorra. No hemos sido verdaderos hermanos, sólo… sólo conocidos que se unían por una meta común- hizo una larga pausa- Acaba con esto. Acaba con esto de una vez.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se sentía rara, confundida. No sabía bien dónde estaba. Entonces centró la vista y comenzó a focalizar cosas. Una habitación blanca, fría… Un catéter… Electrocardiograma… Pero ¿qué…? ¿Una habitación de hospital? ¿Qué hacía ahí? No recordaba nada y de pronto empezó a sentir unos pinchazos terribles en la cabeza, un dolor muy agudo… Y las imágenes se fueron sucediendo una tras otra. Borrosas, pero visibles. Recuerdos de los últimos días, recuerdos de lo ocurrido… Pero ella sólo quería ver a alguien. A una sola persona. El resto podía irse a la mierda.

- Ulquiorra… ¡Ulquiorra!

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Grimmjow entró en la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, asustando al servicio con sus voces y gritos, pero la imagen que vio al abrir la puerta de la habitación le dejó espantado.

- Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra, suelta esa pistola… No sabes lo que haces, amigo. Suéltala.

Pero él no contestó. Ni Riruka gritó. Había una calma perturbadora en esa escena, como si lo hubiesen planeado de la forma más macabra posible.

- Ulquiorra, escúchame. Escúchame bien, ¿vale?- siguió él, tratando de evitar algo que no tuviese remedio- Sea lo que sea lo que crees, te equivocas. ¿Me oyes? Estás en un error, ella no ha hecho nada. Escúchame. Soy tu amigo. Sé lo que ha pasado. Baja el arma y te lo contaré todo.

- No- dijo Ulquiorra, en un frío susurro- Tú eres el que se equivoca. La culpa es mía. La culpa es… mía. Sólo mía.

- Ulquiorra…

- Si no me hubiera ido…- dijo, apartándose de su hermana y acercándose a la ventana, pero sin soltar la pistola- Si no la hubiera dejado sola… Ella no… Dios, se va a morir- continuó, volviendo la vista hacia Grimmjow. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, vio cómo los ojos de su amigo estaban bañados en lágrimas- Se va a morir por mi culpa.

Riruka pegó un grito. Fue como si ver a su hermano apuntándose a la cabeza le hubiese encendido algo en el cerebro. Como si esa resignación y abandono de hacía apenas unos minutos hubiesen desaparecido, dando paso a la fuerza y a las ganas de vivir. No, claro que no quería morir. Ni que su hermano se matase. Por Dios, eran hermanos. ¡Hermanos! Si ella vivía, él también. No podía morir.

- No digas tonterías, Ulquiorra- siguió Grimmjow- No está muerta.

- ¡La he matado yo!- gritó él, entre sollozos- A la única que… Dios…

Todo quedó en silencio. No se escuchó ni el repiqueteo de la lluvia. Sólo el disparo.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Nadie se movió. Nadie dijo nada. Riruka y Grimmjow se quedaron mirando a Ulquiorra, mientras él no apartaba la vista de la pared. Del agujero de bala. Tendría que haberse disparado a él. Tendría que haber acabado de una vez por todas con todo. Pero, ¿y si Grimmjow tenía razón? ¿Y si aún no estaba muerta? Entonces se habría ido de la forma más ruin y cobarde. Ya la había abandonado una vez sin darle explicaciones. No podía hacerlo una segunda. No ahora.

Ulquiorra le tendió la pistola a su amigo, que se apresuró a quitársela de las manos, a vaciar el cargador y a arrojarla a la otra punta de la habitación. Entonces se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo y Grimmjow corrió a abrazarlo. Apenas había habido contacto físico entre ellos hasta ese momento, pero Ulquiorra se aferró a él como si fuese su salvavidas.

- Tranquilo, ya está. Ya ha pasado- le susurró.

Lo que realmente era, en realidad. Tanto de él como de su hermana. El único nexo que quedaba con la realidad, la única esperanza, lo único que durante todo este tiempo había evitado que los dos perdieran la cabeza había sido Grimmjow. Sus palabras, su serenidad, su calma. El no darles por perdidos nunca. El aceptarlos a pesar de no ser más que un cúmulo de errores. Amigo para los dos, padre para él y amante para ella. y nunca les había pedido nada a cambio.

Entonces Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba sonando. Lo cogió y se fijó en todas las llamadas que había recibido del hospital. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Contestó y la conversación apenas duró, pero se agitó tanto que captó la atención de los dos hermanos. Al cabo de pocos minutos colgó. Y miró fijamente a Ulquiorra.

- Se ha despertado- dijo- Y no ha dejado de llamarte.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

Qué equivocado había estado. Qué ciego. Pero ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde. Mientras se paseaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital, con el corazón a mil y respirando con dificultad, mareado, sólo podía pensar en ella. En ella, en ella, en ella. Después de haberle contado muy resumidamente lo que había ocurrido a la Policía, a pesar de no acordarse bien de los detalles, se había negado a decir nada más hasta verlo a él. Eso le habían dicho. Había insistido tanto en verlo que los agentes habían temido que fuese él el verdadero agresor. Le habían aconsejado que no viera a nadie, que seguía en shock, pero eso sólo había conseguido ponerla más histérica y nerviosa. Lo quería a él. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

Él abrió la puerta de golpe y respiró. Por primera vez, respiró. Ella estaba ahí. Rabiosa, vendada y muy nerviosa, pero estaba ahí. Viva. No estaba quieta, pálida, ni con los labios secos, como se había imaginado. Estaba ahí y estaba esperándolo a él. Sólo a él.

- Aquí… Aquí estás…- dijo ella, sonriendo y sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Él se abrió paso entre los agentes y enfermeras, empujándolos, hasta llegar a ella. Se abalanzó sobre Orihime y la abrazó hasta casi dejarla sin respiración, enterrando su cabeza en su pelo, sin importarle hacerle daño. Ella le devolvió el gesto y entonces todo el mal desapareció. Toda esa mezquindad, angustia, tristeza, rabia y desesperación desaparecieron. Entonces comprendió que, mientras estuviera con ella, mientras ella no lo abandonara, jamás volvería a ser el que era. Puede que la tara estuviese en él, puede que su hermana y él no fuesen más que dos seres miserables que sólo disfrutaban con el dolor ajeno. Pero si ella se quedaba con él, nada de eso volvería a pasar. Esa oscuridad cedería hasta desaparecer para siempre. Y entonces Ulquiorra supo que todo saldría bien.

Todo saldría bien.

**Continuará**

_¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡No, es el último capítulo de "Crueles Intenciones"! ¡Vivaaaaa! ¡Alegría! ¡Ya era hora, bonita, que nos tenías en ascuas y has tardado más que yo qué sé! Seguro que pensáis eso y no me extraña, porque desde la última vez que dije que actualizaría ha pasado mogollón de tiempo. Pero bueno, ya sabéis, las excusas de siempre; falta de tiempo, falta de inspiración, falta de todo. Pero como más vale tarde que nunca, he aprovechado un rato de nada que hacer y también que me había vuelto la musa y ale, a escribir se ha dicho. Y os preguntaréis que, si efectivamente es el final, a qué narices viene ese "continuará". Pues muy sencillo: falta el epílogo. La idea era incluirlo en este capítulo, pero quedaría demasiado largo y no quería cortar esta carga dramática, así que he preferido dejarlo para otro capítulo. ¡Pero tranquilos! Ya está escrito (acabo de terminarlo justo ahora), así que lo subiré dentro de unos pocos días, para aumentar la expectación (muajajajajaja). Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado mucho, que ha sido bastante intenso y que el epílogo os deje un buen sabor de boca. Un beso a todos!_

_**nessie black 10 Fanny H.Q**__: hola! Jaja, pues sí que fue Ishida! Si te digo la verdad, había otros candidatos, pero realmente el único que me cuadraba y al que veía con motivos de peso era a él. Bueno, parece que una luz se ha encendido en la cabeza de Ulquiorra en el último momento y no ha disparado… (por ahora). Aún queda el epílogo, así que veremos qué pasa. Jaja, estoy segura de que Ishida podrá pagarse un muy buen abogado que le saque del hoyo, aunque con la declaración de Orihime le va a costar librarse… Espero que el capi te haya gustado y nos vemos en el epílogo. Un beso!_

_**Lady Alraune**__: hola! Ya, lo siento mucho! La falta de tiempo y de inspiración pasan factura. Pero ya tengo el epílogo terminado, así que la historia se acaba sí o sí! Me alegra que te haya gustado la reconciliación de Nel y Nnoitra; es una de las parejas del manga que más me gustan. Un beso y gracias por el review!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Vaya, también sabías que era él? Y yo que creía que sería una sorpresa! xD. Creo que Riruka es el personaje que más ha sufrido de toda la historia sin lugar a dudas (y la verdad es que me encanta escribir sus partes, es genial que esté tan loca porque da pie a muchas cosas). Y Ulquiorra, bueno… se ha tomado las cosas de la peor manera posible. Tienes razón; en el amor no hay razón que valga y también es cierto que el accidente va a ser el empuje que todos ellos necesitan… Pero no digo nada más, que no quiero adelantar cosas xD. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**D**__: hola! También averiguaste que era él? Vaya, se me estropeó la sorpresa! Un beso!_

_**NekoMekasikuo**__: hola! Gracias a ti por leerlo! Espero que este capítulo te haya resultado igual de emocionante. Un beso!_

_**ann**__: hola! Gracias por los halagos! Espero que ese ambientillo "dark" como tú lo llamas te esté llegando y emocionando mucho. Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho más, con tanta carga dramática. Un beso y gracias por el comentario!_

_**is a ackerman**__: hola! Jajaja. A este paso vamos a tener que montar una agencia de detectives, porque está claro que eso de que el culpable fuese Ishida no os ha pillado por sorpresa. Me alegra mucho que te haya enganchado tanto como para leértela seguida y espero que este capítulo te haya puesto los pelos de punta. Y muchas gracias por el apoyo! Un beso!_

_**fan**__: hola! Sí, al fin actualicé! Más vale tarde que nunca o eso dicen. El epílogo ya está listo, así que prometo no más esperas de meses. Un beso y gracias por la paciencia!_

_**antoniaCifer**__: hola! Anda, creíste que sería Ulquiorra? Pues tampoco es mala idea; habría sido un giro muy interesante. Pero al final resultó ser Ishida. Creo que se le escapó por la tensión y porque en el fondo estaba demasiado ahogado en su propia culpa, tanto que inconscientemente no se controló. Menos mal que Grimmjow se entera de todo. Y Riruka la pobre lo ha pasado tan mal que espero sinceramente que se recupere… Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo y nos vemos en el epílogo!_

_**sabaku no miquira**__: hola! Siento mucho haber tardado, pero al fin ha llegado el último (o penúltimo, según se mire) capítulo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho y que también te guste el epílogo. Un beso!_

_**Guest**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos y al fin subí el capítulo! Ya era hora! Un beso._

_**Marla Cifer**__: hola! Aquí está el capítulo 11, al fin! Siento la tardanza, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para ponerme a ello. Respecto al final, prefiero no decir nada todavía, que la historia se cierra en el epílogo y no quiero adelantar nada… pero espero que te guste y te deje con buen sabor de boca. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe Midori**__: hola! Jajaja, me alegra que te hayas emocionado tanto. Espero que este capítulo no te llegue demasiado tarde y puedas acabar la historia relativamente pronto. Un beso!_

_**Kirimi rias**__: hola! Al fin subí la continuación! Espero que te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Madoka**__: hola! Ya está, ya he actualizado después de tantísimo tiempo! Gracias por la espera. Un beso!_

_**Plutonio Shoujo**__: hola! Jajaja, me alegra haberte sorprendido. Quién creías que era el culpable? Muchas gracias por el comentario; alegra mucho saber que engancha y que la personalidad de los personajes se mantiene (al escribir es muy fácil irte por las ramas y poner cualquier cosa, así que esa parte me parece la más complicada). Buf, si te digo la verdad, Ulquiorra me cuesta horrores en las escenas románticas. Siempre me voy a su lado más directo y seco en vez de al romántico, que me parece que no va en absoluto con él. Le veo muy extremista y me cuadra más que apunte a Riruka con una pistola para demostrar su amor que describirle diciéndole un "te quiero" a Orihime. Gracias a ti por seguir la historia y por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario. Ya sólo queda el epílogo, que no tardaré nada en subir. Un beso!_


	12. Epílogo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo_

**Epílogo**

Todavía no había terminado de prepararse por lo nerviosa que estaba. Poco sabía de su nuevo instituto; sólo que era normal, anónimo, un instituto más del país y que Grimmjow lo había escogido por ella, porque ella se lo había pedido. Grimmjow. Había estado todos esos meses a su lado, compaginando sus visitas al psiquiátrico con sus estudios. Él ya había sido aceptado en la Universidad, pero a tenor de lo ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo, los médicos le recomendaron a Riruka que perdiese el último año de instituto que le quedaba para recuperarse del todo. Total, no había prisa.

Al principio todos, incluidos sus padres, habían convenido en que lo mejor para ella sería vivir en la institución, pero rápidamente ella misma había comprobado que aquello no era una buena idea. Estaba más ansiosa, más nerviosa, más agobiada por sentirse encerrada. No conocía ese ambiente, se sentía amenazaba y lo único que habían logrado había sido aumentarle la medicación. Todo a peor. Así que prefirió volver a casa y recuperarse allí, en su entorno. Los médicos no estaban muy seguros de que aquello fuese a funcionar, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres seguían tan poco interesados por ella como siempre, pero ella insistió en que así fuera. Lucharía por recuperarse, pero sólo allí. Era más fácil que él fuese a visitarla a casa que al psiquiátrico.

Grimmjow. De no ser por él, no sabía qué habría sido de ella. Ni de su hermano. Y lo peor es que sólo se había dado cuenta de lo importante que había sido para los dos cuando los acontecimientos se hubieron precipitado, cuando su hermano estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida. Dios, cada vez que lo pensaba sentía náuseas. De haber perdido a Ulquiorra, Riruka habría caído en desgracia definitivamente y quizás Grimmjow también lo supiera. Al fin y al cabo siempre había ido un paso por delante de ellos dos y por eso siempre había cuidado tan bien de ellos. Haciendo las labores de padre, amigo, novio. Y ella había sido tan mezquina con él que dudaba que algún día pudiese llegar a perdonarse del todo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Si no era por ella misma, al menos por él.

Durante esos meses de cuidados, recuperaciones y recaídas, habían hablado largo y tendido. Tenían que empezar de cero; dejar atrás historias y problemas y comenzar algo de forma sana. Ni siquiera había habido sexo completo. Sólo roces, tocamientos, caricias. Eso la mataba, pero él insistía en que era mejor ir poco a poco, esperar al menos a que ella volviese a su vida diaria y acabase de recuperarse. Y ella le había hecho caso. Qué remedio. Al fin y al cabo siempre tenía razón.

- ¿Estás lista?- le sorprendió la voz de Grimmjow a sus espaldas.

- Sí. Vamos.

Había prometido acompañarla e ir a recogerla por ser el primer día. Ella había insistido en que no hacía falta, pero él sabía que sí. Riruka le cogió de la mano y juntos salieron de su habitación. Tranquilos. Calmados. Yendo poco a poco. Y sintió que todo saldría bien.

_- Crueles Intenciones -_

- Lo siento, Ulquiorra, pero esta tarde estoy ocupada. Ichigo me ha pedido que le acompañe a comprarle un regalo a Rukia y no he podido decirle que no. ¿Te importa dejarlo para mañana?

- Joder, llevamos una semana entera sin estar a solas. De mañana no pasa. No aguanto más.

Orihime no pudo evitar mirar a un lado a otro del pasillo, completamente colorada. Ulquiorra jamás aprendería a bajar la voz para decir esas cosas tan íntimas.

- Bueno, aprovecharé para ir a ver a mi hermana. Hoy empezaba el instituto y quiero ver qué tal está.

- Espera, ¿por qué no lo dejas para mañana? Quiero ir contigo.

Ulquiorra la fulminó con la mirada.

- Mañana voy a dejarte sin poder andar, así que lo dudo mucho.

Orihime le sonrió. No dejaba de alegrarse de tenerlo de vuelta, de tener junto a ella al verdadero Ulquiorra; ese chico tan huraño, seco, directo y capaz de todo por ella, del que se había enamorado. No había sido fácil, pero al fin había vuelto a ser el que era. Los últimos meses les habían pasado factura a ambos.

No fue fácil retomar su relación. No fue fácil para nadie volver a ser los que eran, en realidad. Nel y Nnoitra habían decidido estudiar fuera, desintoxicarse de todo aquello. Y no les culpaba. Cada uno trataba de seguir adelante y de recuperarse como podía y marcharse del país no era una manera descabellada de hacerlo. Ella misma lo había pensado, pero en realidad no quería huir. No quería que un accidente diese tal vuelco a su vida que tuviese que empezarla de cero, a la fuerza en otro sitio. Ni hablar. Los problemas serían los que se irían, no ella. Y él pensaba lo mismo.

Curiosamente, Orihime tardó menos en aceptar la situación que Ulquiorra. Sobre todo después de ver cómo Ishida, hijo de un prestigioso médico, se libraba de todos los cargos por motivos que poca gente entendía. El dinero lo hacía todo. Aun así, a ella le dio igual. Sólo quería olvidar y seguir adelante. No fue a despedirle al marcharse de la ciudad, claro, como sí habían hecho algunos de sus amigos, pero tampoco sabía si le guardaría rencor toda la vida. Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Aunque quizá el que no quisiese volver a acercarse a ella fuese el propio Ishida, después de que Ulquiorra le amenazase con toda su alma con arrancarle la cabeza como se le volviera a ocurrir mirar a su mujer. Con su frialdad característica, dejando a todos los mirones de piedra.

La situación no había sido fácil para ambos, sobre todo para Ulquiorra. Su hermana y él tenían demasiadas heridas abiertas, demasiado dolor acumulado y sólo después de ese accidente ella se había dado cuenta de la realidad. De que quizá él necesitase más cura que ella. Más cuidados, más atenciones, más amor. Los hermanos habían estado tan solos durante ese tiempo que ni siquiera sabían qué sentían realmente, cómo solucionarlo y cómo abrirse al mundo. Pero se habían recuperado a una velocidad vertiginosa. Al fin y al cabo eran unos cabrones arrogantes y ambiciosos y, si se proponían algo, lo conseguían. Riruka estaba mejorando por ella misma; con la ayuda de Grimmjow, pero era ella quien se había plantado y había decidido recuperar su vida, empezando de cero. Y esa recuperación había disparado la de Ulquiorra, que poco a poco había ido dejando su actitud autocompasiva y destructiva para volver a ser el que era. Para recuperar su fuerza, sus ganas de seguir adelante, su actitud seca tan carismática que volvía loco a todo el mundo. Ulquiorra era el que era, como era, gustara o no y ella no quería que él cambiase. Ni por ella ni por nadie. Que dejase de joder a los demás, pero que siguiese siendo él. El chico del que se había enamorado.

El sexo también había sido algo… complicado entre ellos. Orihime aún no estaba lista después de lo ocurrido y él no quiso presionarla, aunque estaba claro que se moría por estar con ella. Al final él había creído que lo mejor sería irse a vivir solo a un apartamento, porque su casa, esa enorme mansión, le estaba ahogando; demasiados recuerdos concentrados en un sitio tan pequeño. Y ella poco a poco había estado pasando más tiempo allí. Era muy acogedor y pequeño, perfecto para dos personas. Y una cosa había llevado a la otra… hasta que al final se había recuperado en menos tiempo del previsto.

- Está bien- dijo ella- Mañana me reservaré sólo para ti.

- Por supuesto. Entre la Universidad y el trabajo apenas te veo. Si hubieses aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio, ahora no tendríamos tantos problemas de intimidad- dijo él, sin alterar su seriedad. Y Orihime volvió a sonrojarse. Recordaba todos los días que Ulquiorra le había pedido que se casara con ella, pero la chica había preferido esperar. Aún no estaban listos y sería demasiado forzado, aunque a juzgar por la actitud de Ulquiorra, estaba más que claro que no lo decía por decir. La quería demasiado como para no querer darse prisa.

Orihime volvió a sonreírle y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él le devolvió el gesto. Ya no le costaba tanto esas muestras públicas de afecto. Ulquiorra respiró el aroma de su pelo y se sintió en paz, en casa. Estaba con ella, siempre lo estaría, no se dejarían nunca. Y sintió que todo saldría bien.

Que todo estaba bien.

**Fin **

_¡Y se acabó! ¡Por fin se acabó! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Qué gustazo eso de cambiar el estatus a "completa"! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado, defraudado? Si os digo la verdad, la historia ha cambiado radicalmente a cómo la empecé. En un primer momento iba a matar a Ulquiorra, después a Riruka, Grimmjow o Nnoitra. Pero al final he preferido alejarme de las películas y no matar a nadie y eso que en el capítulo anterior se me pasó por la cabeza que Ulquiorra sí disparase a Riruka en pleno ataque. Entonces, ¿por qué al final no? Pues porque no le veía sentido, la verdad. Me da la impresión de que los personajes han sufrido ya tantísimo que hacerlos sufrir más sería injusto por un lado e incoherente por otro. Sería como si la historia no hubiese avanzado, como si hubiese vuelto al punto de partida. ¿Hacerlos sufrir tanto, tantísimo, para que al final no encuentren la paz? Mejor no. Si sufren y se arrepienten, como es el caso, me gusta más que tengan la oportunidad de redimirse a que no puedan hacerlo. Además, si alguien se muere me gusta que esa muerte sea justificada y en este caso me costaba encontrar un motivo de peso, así que al final decidí dejarlos con vida. Espero no haber defraudado con un final tan "blando", por decirlo así. Y espero que os haya gustado mucho la historia y que nos veamos en próximos fanfics. No sabía que fanfiction hubiese puesto la opción de contestar reviews por privado, así que imagino que eso haré, para no dejarlos aquí colgando. ¡Un beso a todos y mil gracias por haberla seguido pacientemente hasta el final!_

_**yue**__: hola! Bueno, al final ya se ha desvelado quién fue… Espero que te haya gustado mucho el epílogo. Un beso y gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final!_

_**Kiarika Hajime 94**__: hola! Jaja. Ha sido toda una sorpresa, ¿no? Después de tanto tiempo, no me extraña. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado; la verdad es que casi se escribió solo y me lo pasé genial escribiendo la parte de Ulquiorra y Riruka, así que me alegra mucho ver que habéis respondido igual de bien. Un beso y gracias!_

___: hola! Bueno, al menos no he tardado nada en subir el epílogo. Vivaaaa! Pues la verdad es que creo que no tengo ninguna propia pendiente (dejando de lado dos traducciones con las que me tengo que poner sí o sí), así que espero poder ponerme pronto con alguna que tenga en mente y no tardar tantísimo en renovar, que me conozco. Espero que el epílogo también te haya resultado muy satisfactorio y nos vemos en próximos fics. Un beso y gracias!_

_**Lady Alraune**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por ser ésta tu historia favorita! Menudo halago! Espero poder ponerme pronto con más historias y no tardar tantísimo en actualizar, que eso es lo que más miedo que da. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido el epílogo. Un beso y gracias por seguir la historia!_

_**Marla Cifer**__: hola! Bueno, no sé si habrá sido todo lo épico que esperabas, pero espero que te haya dejado con buen sabor de boca. Y espero que sigamos leyéndonos próximamente. Un beso y gracias por todo!_


End file.
